


Believe me

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Events with s4 ep1 that have clearly changed. This is something Ava and Connor definitely deserve.The English version: https://www.wattpad.com/975280454-believe-me-rhekker-chapter-1
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Держа в руках выброшенные Коннором бумаги, на которых был краткий набросок гибридной операционной, Эйва стояла в стороне, уже поймав взглядом человека, которого и искала - отца Коннора. Ещё раз посмотрев на слегка помятые листы, она уверенно направилась к Корнелиусу, собираясь всеми силами донести до него пользу проекта его сына. 

Поправив спадающую накидку, прикрывающую её оголённые плечи, Эйва остановилась рядом с мужчиной, совершенно спокойно и дружелюбно произнеся: "Добрый вечер, Мистер Роудс".

"Доктор Беккер, какая неожиданная встреча" слишком широко заулыбался Корнелиус, не скрывая явного удивления. Их последняя встреча была не особо приятной, учитывая, что Эйва прямо отказала ему в его ухаживаниях, которые были совершенно неуместными. Тогда Беккер надеялась, что больше никогда не встретится наедине с этим человеком. Как же она ошибалась, прямо сейчас стоя перед ним, но мысленно желая поскорее уйти. 

"Я бы хотела с Вами поговорить об одной очень перспективной идее" по-деловому произнесла Эйва, стойко выдержав на себе долгий взгляд Корнелиуса. 

"Тогда давайте пройдём в мой кабинет" он согласно кивнул, рукой указывая, в какую сторону ей нужно пройти. Эйва шла впереди, крепче сжав в руках проект, лишь на чуть-чуть растеряв былую уверенность, и то, когда за её спиной закрылась дверь. 

Если бы Эйва не надеялась на то, что спонсирование гибридной операционной сможет заставить Коннора остаться в Чикаго, рядом с ней, то она бы точно уже сбежала отсюда. Она просто не могла представить всё своё существование без Коннора, если он всё же уедет. 

"Итак, о чём Вы хотели поговорить со мной?" сев за стол, Корнелиус внимательно посмотрел на Эйву, вырвав её из тяжёлых размышлений. 

"Гибридная операционная, здесь всё описано" протянув ему краткий проект, Эйва застыла на месте, поджав губы. Она дала некоторое время на ознакомление, а затем продолжила, натянув улыбку: "Если Вы станете главным спонсором гибридной операционной, то она спасёт гораздо больше жизней, а также, конечно, принесёт прибыль".

"Это заманчивое дело, Доктор Беккер, кто за этим стоит?" заинтересованно уточнил Корнелиус, этим вопросом сбив Эйву, вынудив её растеряться.

"Коннор... В смысле, Доктор Роудс, это его идея" второпях исправилась Беккер, но уже было поздно. Это была её главная ошибка.

"Мой сын? Он же уезжает из Чикаго" удивился он, вновь взглянув на Эйву. 

"Если этот проект будет спонсироваться, то он останется" дрогнувшим голосом отозвалась Эйва, на автомате поправив накидку на плечах. Она жалела, что не надела чего-то более закрытого.

"Мне надо подумать, здесь нужны внушительные денежные средства" Корнелиус оторвал взгляд от бумаг, небрежно откладывая их в сторону, откидываясь на спинку кресла. 

"Конечно, Мистер Роудс, я уверена, что у вас есть связи в вопросе денег, и это не составит труда. Решение должно быть принято сегодня" быстро заговорила Эйва, этим выдавая свою нервозность. Она видела, что её последний план испарялся, оставляя за собой лишь пустоту. Нужно было что-то предпринять, немедленно, пока Корнелиус не ушёл. 

"Давайте поужинаем, и всё подробно обсудим?" встретившись с ним глазами, Эйва чуть наклонила голову, широко улыбнувшись. Она собиралась убедить его вложить деньги в гибридную операционную, просто ей нужно было немного больше времени. 

Проигнорировав неприятный пошлый взгляд Корнелиуса, Эйва снова натянула накидку на плечи, когда она так неудачно сползла, и это не укрылось и от мужчины. 

По дороге в ресторан Эйва получила несколько сообщений от Коннора. Он ждал её на своей прощальной вечеринке, только она не могла прийти. Отправив короткий ответ, что она осталась на операции, Беккер умело скрыла разочарование, находясь рядом с его отцом, только отключив звук на телефоне, спрятав его подальше в сумку.

Всё было действительно безобидно. Они сели за дальним столиком с диванами, расположенным в отгороженной кабинке, чтобы никто не мог мешать их деловому разговору, как позже пояснил Корнелиус. Эйва медленно покончила с овощным салатом, сославшись на то, что не голодна, а дальше стала рассказывать положительные стороны гибридной операционной, не забыв упомянуть об утреннем случае, когда мужчина умер только из-за того, что его не успели довезти до свободной операционной. 

"Если бы у нас была гибридная операционная, то нам бы удалось спасти того парня" вздохнула Эйва, всё ещё слыша истошный отчаянный крик его жены, которая не могла поверить, что он так скоропостижно умер. 

"Я не помню, какие будут расходы" произнеся это, Корнелиус подсел к Эйве, самостоятельно перелистывая бумаги, находя нужную страницу.

"В восьмом пункте приблизительный перечень расходов, но здесь нужно будет точнее пересчитать" сглотнув, Эйва постаралась отодвинуться, но места было мало. 

"Да, я вижу" хмыкнул Корнелиус, опустив руку на её бедро, продолжая делать вид, что увлечённо вникает в суть проекта, который был давно прочитан и, тем более, понят. 

"Мистер Роудс?" только и выговорила Эйва, сразу убрав руку со своего бедра, спешно начав собирать со стола бумаги. 

"Кажется, Доктор Беккер, ты уже взрослая девочка" повернувшись в упор к ней, послышался отвратительный голос Корнелиуса. 

Эйва быстро поднялась с места, но попытка выйти из-за стола, обойдя Корнелиуса, провалилась, когда он крепко схватил её за локоть, усаживая обратно на место. Ей резко стало тошно от происходящего, именно того, которого она и боялась. 

"Мне уже пора, Мистер Роудс" поджимая губы, практически ровным тоном, скрыв дрожь, выговорила Эйва.

"Ты же хотела денег" ухмыльнулся Корнелиус, не спрашивая, а утверждая, всё ещё силой удерживая её на месте, когда она вновь дёрнулась вперёд.

Всё, что произошло дальше, было так быстро, и так отвратительно. Корнелиус повалил Эйву на спину, навалившись сверху, придавливая её своим телом, не давая двигаться, дико сдёргивая с неё злополучную накидку, прижимаясь губами к плечу, груди. Когда Эйва закричала, то её рот был зажат, и всё равно никто не собирался приходить на помощь, как будто всё заранее было спланировано. Она была полностью скованна, и этим пользовался этот мерзкий человек, когда без промедления он задрал её платье, опустив руку вниз. И тогда Эйва зажмурилась, сильно прикусив его ладонь, пользуясь моментом, чтобы ударить ему коленом в живот, на шатающихся дрожащих ногах вскочить с дивана и бежать, чудом успев схватить сумку.

Перед глазами всё плыло, когда Эйва продолжала бежать подальше от ресторана, не оглядываясь. Поймав такси, она судорожно дышала, пытаясь прийти в норму, несколько раз убедив водителя, что с ней всё в порядке. Ложь, от которой ей было ещё хуже. 

Забежав домой, Эйва опустилась на пол, сразу несдержанно разрыдавшись, прижимая руки к лицу. Задыхаясь в истерике, она будто заново почувствовала руки Корнелиуса на своём теле, а главное на промежности, когда он добрался до её нижнего белья. От этих ужасных реальных воспоминаний её затошнило. Кое-как добравшись на коленях до ванной комнаты, Эйва склонилась над унитазом, опустошая желудок до желчи, теряясь во времени, как и в сознании. Очнулась она на холодной ванной плитке, там же, где и была, около унитаза, обнимая свои колени, которые поджала к груди. Слёзы кончились, осталось чувство опустошённости и стыда. Эйве хотелось забыть этот день, как самый настоящий страшный сон. Навсегда забыть.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро Эйвы прошло, словно в тумане. Она выглядела ужасно, попытавшись скрыть тёмные круги под глазами большим количеством косметики. Только всё равно это не спасло, лишь больше выделив её бледный цвет лица. Сказывалась бессонная ночь, проведённая на полу в ванной. Благодаря большому количество новых пациентов, Эйва на некоторое время смогла забыть вчерашние события, от которых ей сразу становилось плохо. 

Только после обеда выдался свободный отрезок времени, и то её сразу вызвала Гудвин. Медленно подходя к лифту, она подавленно смотрела перед собой, никого не замечая.

"Эйва? Всё в порядке?" Коннор тоже ждал лифт, когда Эйва подошла к нему, безынициативно продолжая смотреть в пол, пока его голос не вырвал её из своих мыслей. Растерянно подняв голову, она отчуждённо пожала плечами, всё же попытавшись натянуто улыбнуться в своей привычной манере.

"Конечно, всё в порядке" голос был прежним, без намёка на её опустошённое состояние. Эйва умела притворяться и скрывать то, что лучше оставить при себе. Например, попытку изнасилования, кстати, самим отцом Коннора. Только подумав об этом, её невольно перекосило.

"Ты вчера так и не пришла на прощальную вечеринку" Коннор не заметил перемену в мимике Эйвы, входя в открывшийся лифт, опираясь на стену. 

"Я оперировала" снова солгала Эйва, сглотнув неприятное ощущение тошноты. Ей хотелось открыть глаза и оказаться на день в прошлом, чтобы не совершить идиотскую ошибку, чтобы не чувствовать себя грязной. 

"Точно всё хорошо?" Коннор сомневался, также зная, что Эйва всё равно ему не признается. 

"Как и минуту назад, у меня всё в порядке" усмехнулась Эйва, первой выйдя на нужном этаже, направившись к Гудвин. Услышав шаги позади себя, она удивлённо обернулась, видя невозмутимое лицо Роудса. 

"Думаю, нас обоих вызвала Гудвин" Коннор ответил на её немой вопрос, прочитав его по глазам, попадая прямо в точку. За год работы бок о бок у них часто получалось видеть друг друга насквозь, без лишних слов. Они стали очень близки, и только Эйва пыталась спасти их дальнейшие отношения.

Войдя в конференц-зал, оба доктора замерли на месте, увидев весь состав спонсоров больницы, а также других главных сотрудников.

"Доктор Роудс и Доктор Беккер, мы вас ждали" кивнула Гудвин, сразу переходя к делу: "У меня хорошие новости, были выделены денежные средства на создание гибридной операционной. Это большие возможности, но есть один нюанс, от которого зависит заработает ли эта операционная или нет".

Эйва шокировано стояла рядом с Коннором, практически не дыша. Она не могла поверить, что на гибридную операционную появились деньги. Первая мысль, которая пришла ей в голову - это было то, что Корнелиус так решил извиниться. 

"Доктор Роудс, вы должны остаться здесь, в Чикаго, и возглавить гибридную операционную" продолжила Гудвин, выдвинув условия, которые были решающими.

Медленно повернув голову к Коннору, Эйва нервно поджала губы, ожидая его ответа.

"Я согласен" проговорил Роудс, и Беккер не смогла сдержать лёгкой победной улыбки, сразу закусывая щёку изнутри. 

Пока Коннор остался с присутствующими, чтобы обсудить основные детали реализации его проекта, Эйва незаметно покинула комнату, торопливо заходя в ближайший туалет, напряжённо выдыхая. Она чувствовала своё сильно колотящиеся сердце. Всё получилось. Коннор остался в Чикаго, и они будут работать вместе, как и прежде. 

Приложив ледяные ладони к щекам, перед этим подержав их под струёй холодной воды, Эйва взглянула на себя в зеркало. Она выглядела немного лучше, чем утром. И пусть ей было всё ещё больно после вчерашнего, но удавшееся спонсирование смогло перекрыть неприятный осадок. Беккер поверила, что Корнелиус мог чувствовать вину, загладив её деньгами на проект. 

Остаток дня прошёл в работе. Эйве не удалось пересечься с Коннором до самого конца. Только, войдя в раздевалку, она столкнулась с ним, привычно улыбнувшись, беря свои вещи.

"Думаю, ты так просто от меня не избавишься" по-доброму ухмыльнулся Коннор, заискивающе подмигнув ей, уже давно собравшись, но продолжая стоять рядом с ней.

"Согласна" усмехнулась Эйва, взглянув на него, ощущая тепло на сердце. "У тебя ночная смена?"

"Нет" замялся Коннор, встретившись с её глазами: "Давай выпьем?"

"О" Эйва не ожидала такого предложения, заморгав, скрывая свою растерянность улыбкой: "Я бы предпочла поехать домой".

"Тогда давай я подвезу тебя" настойчиво не сдавался Роудс, не нарушая их зрительного контакта. Он помнил недавнее утро, когда на его слова, что у них что-то могло получиться, Эйва ответила, что это он оставляет её, уезжая. И теперь Коннор не хотел терять и так упущенное время. 

"Ладно" Эйва примирительно пожала плечами, надев рюкзак на спину, направившись к выходу вместе с Коннором.

В машине Коннор ненавязчиво поинтересовался о прошедшем дне, и это выглядело так обыденно и привычно, что они не заметили, как быстро доехали до дома Эйвы, говоря и говоря друг с другом, как будто в первый раз. 

"Сложная была операция?" остановив машину, поинтересовался Коннор, всё ещё удручённый тем фактом, что весь вечер провёл в одиночестве, надеясь дождаться Эйву. 

"Не очень" кратко ответила Эйва, вновь помрачнев. Как бы она не внушала себе, что всё прошло, ей не удавалось забыть это в эмоциональном плане.

"Эйва, ты на себя не похожа, что-то случилось?" Коннор явно не понимал, в чём дело, но при этом видя изменчивое поведение Беккер.

"Зайдёшь выпить?" выйдя из машины, Эйва слегка наклонила голову, улыбнувшись, умело уйдя от ответа, чтобы снова не солгать. Её воротило от своего же вранья, особенно, если оно касалось Коннора.

Обстановка квартиры Эйвы навевала тоску. Коннор присел на кухне, осматриваясь, пока Эйва ушла переодеваться. Вокруг было пусто, как будто здесь никто и вовсе не жил. Хотя с графиком работы это было неудивительно. 

"Я знаю, что здесь неуютно" Эйва легко прочитала мысли Коннора, вытащив охлаждённое пиво, на секунды показав такой же пустой холодильник. 

"Эйва, ты вообще что-нибудь ешь?" не выдержал Коннор, нахмурившись.

"Буфет в нашей больнице сойдёт?" хмыкнула она, сделав несколько глотков пива, сев напротив Роудса, лениво откинувшись на спинку стула, ненадолго прикрыв глаза, в полной мере ощутив усталость прошедшего дня. 

"Ты неисправима" вздохнул Коннор, взяв свою бутылку, смотря в этот момент на неё, на это мгновение ощутив непередаваемую потребность в том, чтобы проявить к ней заботу. 

"Что?" Эйва приподняла бровь, слегка улыбнувшись, столкнувшись с взглядами.

"В следующий раз завезу тебе нормальную еду" только и сказал Коннор, сразу отведя взгляд в сторону, сделав вид, что что-то увидел на совершенно пустой белой стене. 

"Хорошо, Доктор Роудс" не удержалась Эйва, привычно подкусив его, широко улыбнувшись, потянувшись за пивом.

"Что с твоей рукой?" нахмурился Коннор, заметив достаточно большую гематому, расположенную выше локтя. 

Отдёрнув руку от бутылки, попытавшись натянуть рукав футболки ниже, Эйва заметно занервничала. "Сегодня был ужасный пациент". 

"Будь осторожнее, Эви" мягко произнёс Коннор, не заподозрив её в обмане, лишь желая, чтобы Эйве не было больно. 

"Конечно, Коннор" сглотнув, произнесла Эйва, быстро допив оставшееся пиво, вновь чувствуя себя нелепо от того, что ей было тепло после ласкового обращения к ней "Эви". А Коннор же неловко покрутил в руках пустую бутылку, в какой-то момент пожелав, чтобы Эйва, как обычно, съязвила, но они вели себя, как два подростка.

"Завтра рано вставать" ляпнул Коннор, сразу поднявшись на ноги: "Спасибо за выпивку".

"А, да, конечно" закивала Эйва, следуя за Коннором, чтобы проводить его до двери.

"Доброй ночи, Эви" улыбнулся Коннор, взглянув на Эйву.

"До завтра, Коннор" кивнула Эйва, закрывая за ним дверь, а затем сползая по ней спиной на пол, прижимая руки к лицу. Наконец-то давая своим эмоциям волю, рыдая. Ложь давила на неё, но она ничего не могла поделать, лишь плача в пустой квартире, обнимая колени.


	3. Chapter 3

/на следующий день/

Зайдя домой, Эйва только тогда вспомнила, что забыла купить хоть каких-нибудь продуктов. Вспомнив выражение лица Коннор, и то, с каким укором он возмущался, что она плохо ест, Беккер невольно улыбнулась. Это походило за заботу, заботу о коллеге, с которой ему приходилось проводить слишком много времени. 

Достав последнюю банку пива, Эйва без энтузиазма поставила её на стол, направившись в спальню, на ходу стягиваю одежду. Развалившись на кровати, она устало прикрыла глаза, собираясь пролежать так до самого утра, чтобы потом вновь отправиться на работу, конечно, приняв быстрый душ. Только сейчас ей ничего не хотелось делать, лежать и ни о чём не думать. Уверенная женщина, находясь вдали от лишних глаз, превращалась в уязвимую. И так было всегда, только никто об этом не знал. 

Неожиданный стук в дверь заставил Эйву вздрогнуть. И, когда она открыла её, то ещё больше удивилась, увидев на пороге Коннора.

"Ты так быстро ушла из больницы и точно не зашла в магазин" Роудс демонстративно потряс в руках двумя большими пакетами, спокойно, не дожидаясь приглашения, проходя внутрь квартиры.

"Я думала, ты вчера пошутил, что завезёшь мне еду" смутилась Эйва, следуя за Коннором на кухню, где он вовсю уже выкладывал на стол купленные продукты. 

"Не мог же я оставить умирать с голоду моего прекрасного напарника по спорам" усмехнулся он, широко улыбнувшись Эйве, всё ещё приходящей в себя от его неожиданного появления. 

"Даже не представляю, насколько я ценный напарник, раз ты пошёл на такие жертвы" без промедления, слегка ухмыльнулась Эйва, потянувшись к овсяному печенью.

"Я тебе больше скажу - я ещё и приготовлю ужин" закатав рукава свитера, Коннор вымыл руки и принялся за куриное филе.

"Это, чтобы убедиться, что я точно поем?" заулыбалась Эйва, подойдя поближе к нему, пытаясь догадаться о том, что он будет готовить.

"Какая сообразительность, Доктор Беккер" подмигнул Коннор, получив лёгкий толчок в плечо, сразу засмеявшись. 

Переложив куриное филе на сковородку, Коннор потянулся к грибам, которые успела выхватить Эйва, поддразнивающе наклонив голову.

"И что ты задумал?" попыталась узнать Эйва, обойдя стол, держа в руках пакет нужных ингредиентов. 

"Спагетти с курицей и грибами в сливочном соусе, а теперь могу ли я получить грибы обратно?" Роудс изогнул бровь, не скрывая улыбки, видя такую расслабленную Эйву, успев сильно напрячься за последние пару дней, когда она была слишком отстранённой. 

"Звучит очень аппетитно" похвалила Беккер, послушно вернув грибы в руки повара, опёршись на кухонную тумбу, смотря на процесс приготовления.

"Поставишь варить спагетти?" предложил Коннор, как будто они были той же командой хирургов на операции, действуя вместе, дополняя друг друга. 

"Что-нибудь ещё?" оставив кастрюлю на плите, пока она нагреется, поинтересовалась Эйва, тоже почувствовав себя сплочённым дуэтом с Коннором.

"Добавишь приправы? Они во втором пакете" помешивая поджаренное куриное филе в сковороде, Коннор не сводил взгляд с Эйвы. Она вытянула два флакончика с разнообразными приправами, потянувшись через его руку, чтобы аккуратно посыпать ними мясо. 

"С этими ароматами я осознала, что действительно голодна" посмеялась Эйва, занимаясь спагетти, пока Коннор смешивал курицу с грибами, приступив к сливочному соусу.

Расставив глубокие тарелки с горячим блюдом, они вдвоём сели за стол, предвкушая вкусный поздний ужин. И как только оба взяли вилки, в квартире стало резко темно.

"Кажется, проблемы со светом" выглянув в окно, Эйва заметила, что не только у неё отсутствовало освещение. 

"Фонарик?" предложил Коннор, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в темноте, кроме силуэта Беккер.

"У меня где-то завалялись свечи, ещё от прошлых арендаторов" припомнила Эйва, придвинув стул, чтобы добраться до верхней полки, не ожидая почувствовать крепкие руки на своей талии.

"Осторожнее" тихо предупредил Коннор, не собираясь отпускать её, даже, если это и было немного излишним. 

"Я в порядке, Коннор" пробормотала Беккер, быстро находя толстую свечу: "А вот и она".

С помощью Коннора, Эйва удачно спрыгнула со стула, зажигая найденную свечу и ставя её посреди кухонного стола, освещая хотя бы этот участок комнаты.

"Как будто свидание" шутливо подметила Эйва, взглянув на Коннора, поймав его пристальный взгляд, сразу договаривая: "Коннор, ты прекрасно готовишь".

"Спасибо, Эви" улыбнулся он, всё равно не сводя с неё взгляда, медленно жуя спагетти. 

Всё точно было похоже на домашнее свидание, а процесс приготовления ужина, как будто они были закадычной парочкой. 

"Признаюсь, я бы хотел, чтобы ты иногда оперировала в гибридной операционной вместе со мной" внезапно произнёс Роудс, не зная, зачем именно сейчас, подсознательно ощущая нужду это сказать. 

"То же хочу сказать и я, не забывай про меня, главная фигура нашей больницы" подмигнула Эйва, почувствовав себя гораздо лучше после слов Коннора.

"Точно не забуду" убедительно произнёс он, вытянув руку вперёд, чтобы опустить её на ладонь Эйвы, соединившись зрительным контактом. Ещё бы секунда, и они бы точно поговорили о чём-то большом, но резко включённый свет сбил их столку. 

"Как насчёт какого-нибудь фильма? Я вижу, ты принёс попкорн" сразу ляпнула Эйва, моментально встав из-за стола, убирая пустые тарелки в раковину. 

"Завтра на работу" неуверенно отозвался Роудс, голосом передавая то, что точно хотел бы остаться рядом с ней.

"Ты можешь остаться на ночь, я не против" предложила Эйва, повернувшись к нему, улыбаясь.

"Тогда фильм" поставив в микроволновку попкорн, с удовольствием заключил Коннор, а затем, когда он был готов и высыпан в прозрачную миску, то Роудс потащил Эйву за руку, удобно устраиваясь на диване. 

Выбрав случайную комедию в списке популярных, они стали смотреть, с первой минуты не переставая комментировать героев, безостановочно смеясь, пока окончательно не выдохлись. Эйва не заметила, как сползла головой на колени Коннора, часто зевая, а он нежно опустил ладонь на её волосы, невесомо проведя по ним.

"Я не сплю" сонно пробубнила Эйва, но даже не смогла открыть глаз, только поморщив нос.

Тихо усмехнувшись, Коннор не убрал руки, только удобно расположился, что Эйва оказалась на нём, окончательно провалившись в сон. Она заснула без истерики, на весь вечер забыв о плохом, произошедшем с ней лишь пару дней назад. Всё налаживалось.


	4. Chapter 4

/спустя пару недель/

Как только Эйва поверила, что всё стало налаживаться, так оказалось, что Коннор хочет узнать имя спонсора гибридной операционной, чтобы попросить у него аппарат кровоснабжения. И, если сначала он пытался раскрыть спонсора через Гудвин, то теперь он решил сделать это через саму Эйву. 

"Коннор, серьёзно? Ты хочешь настоять на новом оборудовании, которое, кстати, есть в моей операционной?" обиженно выдохнула Эйва, смотря ему в глаза, чувствуя болезненный укол. Она знала, что ему не удастся так просто узнать спонсора, но сам факт, что это могло случиться - пугал её. А ещё она совершенно не хотела вспоминать его отца, сразу чувствуя противную тошноту. 

"Просто ты можешь узнать его имя? Я помню, какой ты настойчивой бываешь. Всего одна просьба" Коннор непринуждённо пожал плечами, состроив наивное лицо.

"То есть тебе проще пытаться найти спонсора операционной, чем отправлять ко мне своих пациентов, между прочим, оперируя вместе со мной, я не против же этого" не скрывая того, что её задели слова Коннора, расстроенно произнесла она, тяжело дыша. 

Коннор молчал, но и не отрицал сказанного Эйвой, лишь больше её обидев, сам того не понимая.

"Знаешь, Коннор, ты действительно не знаешь границ. У тебя есть всё, о чём можно только мечтать, но ты этого не замечаешь, продолжая хотеть большего. Ты совершенно не ценишь то, что имеешь" отчаянно выкрикнула Эйва, уходя прочь, не оборачиваясь, лишь быстрее возвращаясь к работе, только, чтобы забыться.

К вечеру, когда смена закончилась, Эйва расстроенно замерла около гибридной операционной. Она весь день думала о том, что скрыла от Коннора поход к его отцу, что обманула, сославшись на срочную операционную, которой и не было. Всё это давило на неё, а главное - она боялась, что Коннор когда-нибудь всё узнает, раз испытывает такой интерес к анонимному спонсору, желая узнать его личность. Смирившись, что лучше всего рассказать самой, Эйва вошла в операционную, видя Коннора.

"Хэй, ты здесь" констатировала она, на чуть-чуть останавливаясь, чтобы продолжить: "Я хотела с тобой поговорить".

"Эйва, я только хотел тебя искать, чтобы тоже сказать кое-что важное" тихо проговорил Коннор, подойдя ближе, остановившись прямо перед ней. 

"А?" заикнулась Беккер, решив сначала услышать слова Коннора.

"Ты была права, у меня есть всё, о чём многие всю жизнь мечтают. Прости за сегодня, я не должен был давить на тебя. И я долго думал над главной причиной, почему я остался в Чикаго. И она никак не заключалась в гибридной операционной. Я остался здесь из-за тебя. Я не мог представить себе дней, в которых не будет тебя" выдохнул Коннор, искренне признаваясь в том, о чём молчал. Он давно это понял, но по-идиотски держал всё в себе. 

"О, Коннор... Это..." растерянно пролепетала Эйва, и ещё больше удивилась, когда Коннор притянул её к себе, прижавшись к губам, мягко, но настойчиво целуя её, прикрепляя к своим словам ещё тактильное доказательство. 

"Эви, ты мне нужна" тихо добавил Коннор, переводя дыхание, видя счастливый блеск в её глазах, не желая отпускать, вновь целуя.

Они, не раздумывая, быстро добрались домой к Коннору, даже не удосужившись включить свет, в полной темноте заваливаясь на диван. Эйве не хватало воздуха между поцелуями, и она просто потерялась в ощущениях, с лёгкостью оказавшись на спине. Помогая друг другу избавиться от одежды, Коннор прижался к её шее, чтобы спуститься к груди, целуя её, отбрасывая в сторону последнюю деталь - лифчик. 

На пару секунд оба замерли, совершенно голые, поймав взгляды, читая в них то, что и так было очевидно - желание. Эйва слегка приподнялась, схватившись за плечи Коннора, чтобы тихо выдохнуть ему на ухо: "И чего ты ждёшь, Роудс?".

Та интонация, с которой это произнесла Эйва, с очевидным открытым контекстом, просто довела Коннора до предела. Жадно прижавшись к её губам, он навис так, чтобы шире развести её ноги, а затем одним толчком войти в неё, ощутив, насколько она была возбуждена. Приоткрыв рот, Эйва так желанно простонала, лишь теснее прижавшись к телу Коннору, чувствуя, как вся горит изнутри. Двигаясь в ней, Коннор не переставал сталкиваться ртами, языками, запустив одну руку в волосы Эйвы, слегка потянув, чтобы прижаться к открытой шее. Как же он давно хотел этого. И как давно это был в их первый раз, который Эйва назвала ошибкой.

"Чёрт, Коннор" протяжно выдохнула Эйва, когда он толкнулся глубже в неё, и она, вздрогнув, сильнее вцепилась в его спину, точно до царапин. Перед глазами всё плыло, когда Коннор трахал её быстрее, выбивая из неё остатки воздуха, с пошлыми шлепками сталкиваясь телами. Это было слишком приятно и жарко. 

Обвив его шею, Эйва не хотела разрывать объятия, сильнее возбуждаясь от трения сосков о кожу Коннора, в пограничном состоянии выдыхая лишь его имя. Всё было так быстро и ненасытно, что она плохо ориентировалась в пространстве, только податливо принимая его член в себя. Двинув бёдрами навстречу Коннору, она окончательно задохнулась, дойдя до сильного оргазма, сжимаясь. Дрожа всем телом, она сразу откинула голову назад, шумно выдыхая, всё ещё ощущая последние прерывистые толчки Коннора в себе до того, как он кончил следом. 

Тяжело дыша, приходя в себя, они лежали, сплетя ноги и руки между собой. Эйва уткнулась ему в ключицу, прикрыв глаза. Тепло Коннора так её умиротворяло, а главное - усыпляло. Нежно водя по её спине рукой, Коннор нежно коснулся губами макушку, целуя. 

"Нам надо в душ" негромко напомнил Коннор, губами прижавшись к её щеке, ловя на себе сонный взгляд.

"Может завтра?" лениво проворчала Эйва, показательно крепче прижавшись к нему, закинув ногу ему на бедро.

"А если я отнесу тебя?" подмигнул он, не дожидаясь её ответа, поднимаясь с дивана и подхватывая Эйву на руки.

"Коннор! Поставь меня на ноги" воскликнула Беккер, а затем рассмеялась, спрятав лицо в его шее. 

"Какая же ты шумная" зажмурился Коннор, смеясь, ставя её под горячие струи душа.

Подставив лицо под воду, Эйва с радостью приняла протянутую пенку, размазывая её по всему телу, причём делая это медленно, останавливаясь на груди.

"Эйва" тихо произнёс Коннор, не сводя с неё взгляда, а затем и встречаясь с её загоревшимися глазами.

"Может, твоя идея сходить в душ не была плохой" предположила Эйва, сделав шаг к Коннору, прижимаясь к нему, требовательно сталкиваясь с его губами, толкаясь языком в рот.

"Может, потому что я это предвидел" довольно хмыкнул Коннор, водя руками по обнажённому телу Эйвы, размазывая остатки ещё не смытой пенки.

"Коннор" только и выдохнула Эйва, почувствовав его пальцы внутри себя, вновь крепко ухватившись за плечи, уже зная, что выспаться не удастся. А ещё зная, как они оба нуждались в физическом контакте, устав сталкиваться словами, а не телами.


	5. Chapter 5

Поморщившись от солнца, проникнувшего через неплотно закрытые шторы, Эйва всё же открыла глаза. Ночные воспоминания до конца стёрли остатки её сонливости. Чувство дежавю неприятно отозвалось в сознании Эйвы, когда она точно также проснулась после их первой ночи, которую впоследствии назвала ошибкой. Только теперь Эйва не хотела всё вновь заканчивать. Осторожно подвинувшись, она хотела встать, но Коннор остановил её, потянув за руку обратно.

"О" от неожиданности выдохнула Беккер, переводя взгляд на только-только проснувшегося мужчину.

"Доброе утро?" приветствие Коннора прозвучало, как неуверенный вопрос. Он как будто видел насквозь напряжённое состояние Эйвы.

"А, конечно, доброе утро" усмехнулась она, несколько раз кивнув, подаваясь Коннору, оказываясь в его объятиях, шумно выдыхая.

"Доктор Беккер, вы слишком громко думаете" не удерживаясь, он нежно провёл рукой по её волосам, а затем поцеловал в них. Он жалел, что раньше этого не делал. 

Оба сразу рассмеялись, сталкиваясь носами, сливаясь в утреннем поцелуе, оба чувствуя, как всего этого им не хватало. Если бы не время, они бы пробыли в постели до самого вечера, но смену в больнице никто не отменял. Второпях, всё же забывшись, Эйва бегала по просторной квартире Коннора в одном нижнем белье, пытаясь привести взъерошенные волосы в порядок, без сомнений, слыша смех Коннора, заинтересованно наблюдавшего за ней.

"Почему у тебя зеркало только в ванной комнате?" ворчала Эйва, кое-как справившись с волосами, взяв сброшенную одежду с дивана, спешно натягивая её на себя. Выглядело это совсем не романтично, но так обыденно, как будто они давно жили вместе.

"Специально для тебя куплю большое зеркало" подмигнул Коннор, уже несколько минут дожидаясь Эйву около двери, давно собравшись. 

"Раз так, то придётся составить внушительный список того, что тебе нужно приобрести" с намёком хмыкнула Эйва, слегка наклонив голову.

"Уверен, я справлюсь" довольно усмехнулся Роудс, давно не отправляясь на работу с кем-то, делая это в одиночку с момента расставания с Робин. И сейчас, когда он видел рядом с собой улыбающуюся Эйву, ему хотелось это повторять изо дня в день. 

Прибыв на работу, оба профессионально зашли в здание, не обменявшись поцелуями, никому не дав и повода на любые догадки и предположения. Причём никто из них не договаривался об этом. Просто, войдя в двери больницы, они стали какими-то неловкими, сразу принимаясь за пациентов. А, когда выпадали моменты, что они пересекались в коридоре, то делали так, как будто всё равно были чем-то заняты, уткнувшись в планшеты с информацией о пациентах. 

Большую часть дня проведя в кардиоторакальном отделении, Эйве еле хватило сил добраться до раздевалки. Закрыв дверь, она повернулась к шкафчикам, удивлённо заморгав, увидев Коннора.

"Ты..." начала Эйва, не успевая заканчивать, когда Коннор, сделав пару шагов, преодолел ненужное расстояние между ними, чтобы всего лишь поцеловать её.

"Ужасно работать на разных этажах" скривился он, взглянув ей в глаза, чтобы снова прижаться к её губам, навёрстывая прошедший день.

Также стойко выйдя из больницы, идя рядом, но при этом скрывая нетерпеливое желание утонуть друг в друге, они еле дошли до машины. 

"Мы вообще доедем до дома?" тихо посмеялась Эйва, тяжело дыша от долгого поцелуя, который незамедлительно последовал после того, как они забрались в машину. 

"Ко мне?" уточнил Коннор, наконец-то покидая парковку, попутно поглядывая на Эйву, которая слегка покраснела, застёгивая пуговицу рубашки на груди, приглаживая ладонями волосы.

"Может заедем ко мне? Я бы хотела сменить одежду" пожала плечами она, невозмутимо взглянув на Роудса, также привычно, как постоянно делала, работая с ним бок о бок.

Кивнув, Коннор развернул машину, уже зная место жительства Эйвы, направившись к ней. Оставшись в машине, пока Беккер ушла за некоторыми вещами, он прикрыл глаза. Ему хватило времени, чтобы ясно подумать о том, что будет дальше с ними. Только окончательное решение оставалось за Эйвой. Коннор ясно помнил, как ужасно ошибся, сославшись на дела после того, как они переспали. И именно из-за этого он не винил Эйву в том, что и она позже восприняла их ночь, как ошибку. 

Эйва не возвращалась, а затем Коннор получил сообщение: "Извини, я устала, а завтра сложная операция на открытом сердце, спокойной ночи". Он не помнил о том, чтобы Беккер упоминала о плановом пациенте. Нахмурившись, Коннор решительно вышел из машины, идя к ней. Её слова звучали, как жалкое оправдание, и он не мог допустить, чтобы они снова отдалились.

"Коннор?" открыв дверь, Эйва замерла, даже не успев переодеться, так и стоя в джинсах и рубашке. 

"Эйва, я хочу быть с тобой, не на одну ночь" уверенно произнёс Коннор, подхватывая её на руки, передавая все свои чувства через горячий эмоциональный поцелуй, садя её на высокую тумбочку, придерживая за спину.

"И я хочу этого" счастливо улыбнулась Эйва, уперевшись лбом ему в плечо, держась за него.

"Ты - моя девочка" нежно прошептал Коннор, наконец-то поступив правильно. 

Эйва прижималась к Коннору, всё ещё сидя на тумбочке, чувствуя его быстрое сердцебиение, точно зная, что и у неё оно такое же. Два кардиохирурга так безвозвратно влюбились. 

"Ты вроде собирала вещи" напомнил Коннор, нарушив затянувшееся молчание. 

"Совсем забыла" засмеялась Эйва, опираясь на руки Коннора, спустившись с тумбочки, быстро управляясь с одеждой, которой у неё было мало, так как она слишком много времени проводила на работе. 

И на следующий день всевозможные вещи Эйвы были перевезены к Коннору. Предлог, что от него ближе добираться до больницы - идеально сработал, пусть он и скрывал за ним реальную причину - причину видеть Эйву Беккер рядом, просыпаясь в одной кровати.


	6. Chapter 6

Взяв перчатки, Эйва только хотела подойти к пациенту, чтобы осмотреть его после проведённой операции на сердце, как Коннор подоспел к ней. По привычке, приобретённой совсем недавно, Коннор приобнял её за талию, сразу улыбаясь ей.

"Я хотел поприсутствовать на твоем осмотре, чтобы затем украсть на обед" подмигнул Роудс, кратко и ясно поясняя свою причину такого неожиданного прихода. 

"Так и быть, можешь постоять в стороне, Доктор Роудс" подмигнула Эйва, не сдержав ответной улыбки, подойдя к пациенту.

Осмотр занял около пяти минут. И его результат был вполне удовлетворителен. Мужчину волновал лишь один вопрос, сможет ли он кататься на коньках. 

"После реабилитации - без сомнений, вы сможете встать на коньки" заверила Эйва, ни на секунду не сомневаясь в этом, и этим внушая ему доверие. 

"Это самая лучшая новость. Доктор Беккер, катиться по льду - это главная моя радость в жизни. Вы меня, наверное, не понимаете?" негромко усмехнулся пациент.

"Извините, Мистер Джонс, но я определённо не понимаю этого, потому что никогда не каталась на коньках" засмеялась Эйва, вешая обратно на шею стетоскоп, довольная проведённой операцией. 

"Доктор Беккер, вы много потеряли. Обязательно попробуйте" не скрывая удивления, проговорил мужчина прежде, чем Эйва вышла из палаты, бросив использованные перчатки в урну. Ей нравилось слушать счастливых пациентов, особенно, когда они говорили на отведённые темы, а не заранее переживали о маленьком проценте осложнений. 

"Ты действительно никогда не каталась на коньках?" наконец-то произнёс Коннор, не менее шокированный новым фактом.

"В Африке так много было катков, что я не могла определиться, на какой пойти" буднично поддела его Эйва, мимолётом глянув на него, взяв на поднос салат и курицу, направившись к свободному столику.

Безнадёжно покачав головой, Коннор быстро поставил на поднос всевозможные обеденные блюда, подсаживаясь напротив Эйвы. 

"Какой график у тебя на вторую половину дня?" задумчиво уточнил Коннор.

"Сейчас у меня назначена операция по замене аортального клапана, и это займёт максимум два часа, а потом я полностью свободна. Есть предложения?" подмигнула Беккер, тщательно пережёвывая салат, который не совсем пришёлся ей по вкусу.

"Не доедай, если тебе не нравится" Коннор тоже это увидел, сам отодвинув полупустую тарелку в сторону, заменив её своим салатом с сухариками и индейкой, который, как будто специально взял для неё, пару раз поймав её на подобном выборе.

"Ты знаешь меня уже больше, чем я себя" усмехнулась Эйва, не став отказываться, сразу вилкой собирая вкусные части салата.

"Перенял вашу наблюдательную способность, Доктор Беккер" подмигнул Коннор, засмеявшись вместе с ней. Как же она его изводила первые полгода их совместной работы, постоянно заставая его в неподходящие моменты. 

"Отличная работа, Доктор Роудс, ты не безнадёжен" ухмыльнулась Беккер, расслабившись в такой лёгкой и непринуждённой обстановкой рядом с Коннором.

"А насчёт твоего свободного времени после замены клапана, я бы позвал тебя к себе в гибридную операционную. У меня есть один пациент, у него есть кое-какие проблемы с внутренними органами, и мне бы не помешали лишние руки" предложил Коннор, покончив с обедом, внимательно смотря на Эйву, не сомневаясь в её положительном ответе.

"Только лишние руки?" наигранно оскорбилась она, демонстративно изогнув бровь. 

"Нет, только ты" без лишних пауз, добавил Роудс, опустив руку на её ладонь.

"Увидимся тогда там" на пару секунд сжав его руку, Эйва посмотрела ему в глаза, желая поскорее закончить смену.

"Спасибо, Эви" Коннор произнёс так тихо, чтобы слышала только она, добавляя этому действию своеобразную атмосферу. 

Как и договаривались, Эйва после своей операции пришла к Коннору, помогая разобраться с удалением тонкого кишечника. Они оба скучали по совместной работе, поэтому постоянно старались объединиться, например, как сегодня.

Закрыв шкафчик, поправляя на себе длинный пуховик и шапку, Эйва сразу оказалась в объятиях Коннора, утопая в его нежном поцелуе.

"Можно я буду целовать тебя чаще, чем только утром и вечером?" вопрос Коннора больше походил на просьбу, и Эйва была только за, сама согласно прижавшись к его губам, целуя.

"Думаю, все уже и так догадались о наших отношениях" довольно усмехнулась Эйва, чувствуя руку Коннора на своей талии, когда они вышли из раздевалки, направившись домой.

"Пока, парочка" крикнула им вслед Мэгги, стоявшая рядом с Эйприл и Натали.

"Ты права" засмеялся Коннор, невесомо коснувшись губами её макушки, выходя на холод. 

Потянувшись на сидении в машине, Эйва блаженно взглянула в окно, наблюдая за начавшимся снегопадом. Ей нравилась эта чикагская погода, особенно, когда она находилась в тепле рядом с любимым человеком. 

"Так красиво" призналась она, не сводя взгляда, выглядя при этом очень завороженной. Только Коннор думал о том, как она красива.

"Ты устала?" спросил он, когда они остановились на перекрёстке. 

"Удивительно, но я полна сил" широко улыбнулась Эйва, не упустив возможности, чтобы потянуться к Коннору и быстро чмокнуть его в губы. 

"Тогда у меня есть идея" развернув машину, Коннор поехал в противоположную сторону от дома. 

"Куда мы едем?" удивлённо заморгала Беккер, у которой не получалось узнать местность из-за снегопада и тёмного времени суток. Не сказать, что её это сильно напрягало, но она просто была очень любопытна. 

"Ты не пожалеешь" заверил Коннор, остановившись напротив Миллениум-парка, повернувшись к Эйве, чтобы собственноручно поправить на ней шапку.

"Коннор, ты серьёзно?" покраснела Эйва, не веря посмотрев на большой каток, который выглядел невероятно красиво в ночных огнях Чикаго. 

"Будем навёрстывать упущённое" уверенно закивал Коннор, подхватив Эйву под руку, потянув её вперёд, сразу запасаясь коньками и не только. Для неё он взял защитный набор новичка. 

"Я сразу упаду" в голосе Эйвы послышались нотки паники, так не присущи ей. 

"Не упадёшь, я буду поддерживать тебя" заверил он, присев перед ней на корточки, заботливо одевая на её колени, локти защиту. "Ты же доверяешь мне?"

"Конечно" прошептала Эйва, а затем протянула руку, крепко схватившись за Коннора, поднявшись на дрожащие ноги. 

"Всё будет хорошо, Эви" наклонившись к её уху, нежно прошептал Коннор, надёжно держа её за талию одной рукой, а другой - за локоть. 

"Только не отпускай меня, Коннор!" ахнула Эйва, когда он медленно подтолкнул её, двигаясь впритык с ней, твёрдо удерживая от падения.

"Не отпущу" произнёс он, улыбнувшись, когда они преодолели маленький отрезок пути, и Эйва заметно расслабилась, опираясь на него, намного увереннее передвигая ногами, почувствовав лёд.

"Это так круто!" с восторгом воскликнула Эйва, успевая оглядеться по сторонам, полностью доверившись Коннору, точно зная, что он не позволит ей потерять равновесие и упасть. 

"Я знал, что тебе понравится" довольно отозвался Коннор, когда они развернулись в обратную сторону, медленно катясь по льду, слившись друг с другом. 

Оказавшись на том месте, на котором они начали, Эйва сильнее опёрлась на Коннора, чтобы благодарно поцеловать его в губы, собираясь запомнить надолго этот поцелуй на ледовом катке. 

"Спасибо, Коннор" прошептала она, касаясь холодным носом его щеки, шумно выдыхая, чувствуя себя самой счастливой. 

"Эви, я тебя люблю" быстро выпалил Коннор, видя, как Эйва широко раскрыла глаза, сталкиваясь с ним взглядами, повержено смотря. Она не верила в то, что услышала. 

"Коннор, я..." заикнулась она, слегка дрогнув на коньках, только благодаря крепким рукам мужчины оставаясь на месте. "И я люблю тебя, Коннор".

Слова любви звучали так правильно. Особенно в этот момент, когда они так много прошли вместе. Коннор счастливо улыбнулся, опустив руки на талию Эйвы, закружив её на льду, слыша её писк, а затем смех, который был наполнен той же радостью. 

"Домой?" прижимаясь друг к другу, предложила Эйва, даже не успев и понять, как быстро Коннор помог ей разуться, усадив в машину, включив на всю мощность отопление, оставшись недовольным холодным носом своей девушки. 

Горячий шоколад и несколько пледов окончательно согрели Эйву, а тесная близость - только сильнее соединила с Коннором. Она совершенно пропала в его любви, забыв обо всём плохом.


	7. Chapter 7

Не желая расставаться, Коннор держал руки на талии Эйвы, медленно тягуче целуя её. До смены оставалось несколько минут, но никто из них не хотел обрывать тактильный контакт первым. 

"У меня сейчас запланированная операция с Доктором Лэйтомом, если опоздаю, ты же знаешь, он будет ворчать" тихо посмеялась Эйва, ничуть не боясь подобной перспективы, нежась в объятиях Роудса, который зашёл с ней в раздевалку в кардиоторакальном отделении, т.к. в неотложке всегда было много лишних глаз. 

"Не хочу тебя отпускать" вздохнул Коннор, с улыбкой смотря в глаза Эйвы. Прошёл почти месяц с тех пор, как они озвучили свои чувства вслух, и им всегда было мало времени вместе. И их совершенно не смущало то, что они, как подростки, зажимались во всех возможных местах, где можно было не привлечь лишнего внимания. Сумев оторваться друг от друга, они отправились работать. 

Сегодня предстоял весёлый вечер - помолвка Уилла и Натали. И главное, что Коннору больше не терпелось увидеть наряд Эйвы, ведь она подбирала его в тайне от него. 

По окончании смены, Коннор стоял на улице, дожидаясь Эйвы, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Он ничуть не удивлялся тому, что она опаздывала, ведь ей нужно было переодеться прямо в больнице. 

Подойдя к нему со спины, Эйва легко толкнула его в плечо: "Хэй".

Повернувшись к ней, Коннор замер, действительно восхитившись тем, как она выглядела, просто в настоящей пиратской тематике вечеринки. Свободная с глубоким вырезом чёрная блузка-топ в белый горошек, тёмные брюки, расположенные на бёдрах, оставляя оголённый участок живота и маленькая красная пиратская шляпка - всё это смотрелось шикарно.

"Доктор Беккер, вы выглядите безупречно" подмигнул Коннор, приобнимая её за талию, нежно касаясь губами виска. 

"Вы тоже, Доктор Роудс, смотритесь хорошо" подыграла Эйва, соблюдая их любимые официальные обращения, садясь к нему в машину. 

"Твоя тайная подготовка стоила этого" добавил Коннор, поборов себя, чтобы наконец-то посмотреть на дорогу, а не на прекрасную Эйву. 

"Признаюсь, я старалась больше для тебя" усмехнулась Эйва, взглянув на себя в зеркало в салоне машины, осторожно поправив шляпку. 

"И мне это нравится" ухмыльнулся Роудс, припарковывая машину, а затем, выйдя, беря под руку Эйву, направляясь с ней внутрь здания. 

"Эйва, Коннор" радостно воскликнула Натали, встречая гостей. "Какой красивый наряд, Эйва".

"Но твоё платье вне всякого сравнения лучшее" улыбнулась Беккер, ненадолго оставляя Коннора в кругу мужчин, уходя с Нат в сторону, где были Эйприл и Мэгги. 

"Я всё ждала, что ты расскажешь о Конноре" в голосе Натали было еле слышимое недовольство.

"О, да мы как-то не думали афишировать" неловко пожала плечами Эйва, когда все женщины уставились на неё.

"Конечно, достаточно того, что вы жмётесь по раздевалкам, совсем не привлекая внимания" легко бросила Мэгги, и остальные тихо засмеялись.

"Чёрт, это было так заметно?" покраснев, Эйва тоже не сдержала смеха.

"Безусловно" хором ответили они, а Натали опустила руку на её плечо, загадочно подмигнув.

"Ладно-ладно, мы всего лишь месяц назад признались, что любим друг друга" быстро промямлила Эйва, невзначай бросив взгляд в сторону Коннора, который выпивал с Итаном и Уиллом.

"Месяц?" с сомнением переспросила Нат, прищуриваясь.

"Зачем вы спрашиваете, если и так всё знаете?" проворчала Эйва, взяв стакан с алкогольным напитком, сделав пару больших глотков, больше для того, чтобы отвлечься от расспросов. 

"Надеюсь, что мы скоро встретимся и на вашей помолвке, а теперь давайте веселиться, где второй виновник торжества?" ухмыльнулась Мэгги, вновь вогнав Эйву в краску.

Когда в центре появились Уилл и Натали, все начали хлопать им. Эйва почувствовала руку на талии, расслабленно прижавшись к подошедшему Коннору.

"Ну что, девочки, поболтали?" подмигнул Коннор, на самом деле, всё время, пока Эйва, то краснела, то старалась оградиться стаканом с выпивкой, стоя с Нат и другими, наблюдал за ней, слишком точно читая её, даже на расстоянии.

Эйва несколько секунд молча смотрела на Коннора, а затем прижалась к его губам.

"О, Эви..." растерялся Коннор, до этого негласно избегая того, чтобы кто-то увидел проявления их любви.

"Ты будешь танцевать или так и простоишь на месте?" ухмыляясь, подмигнула Эйва, принявшись двигаться со всеми под музыку. 

Качая бёдрами, Эйва держала в руках полупустой стакан. Слегка откинув голову назад, она прикрыла глаза, чувствуя себя так легко. К этому времени все уже вовсю танцевали, особенно Уилл и Натали. Музыка будто стала громче.

"Ты сводишь меня с ума" выдохнул Коннор, когда Эйва оказалась близко к нему, специально прижавшись бёдрами к нему, широко улыбаясь.

"И?" вопросительно усмехнулась Эйва, закусив губу, оставляя на барной стойке стакан, собираясь взять новый, когда Коннор схватил её, не давая времени на рассудительные мысли. 

"Коннор, мы?" охнула Эйва, когда Коннор подтолкнул её к туалету, закрываясь в кабинке, затыкая её рот горячим поцелуем, пошло переплетаясь языками. 

"Сама виновата" только и произнёс Коннор, целуя её шею, сдвигая с плеча блузку, переходя на грудь. 

"Коннор, ты сумасшедший" выдохнула Эйва, возбуждаясь, чувствуя его касания на своём теле, особенно, когда он расстегнул на ней брюки, спуская их вниз.

Музыка была настолько громкой, что все негромкие стоны никак не могли быть кем-то услышаны. 

"Поможешь?" оглаживая её бёдра, произнёс Коннор, и Эйва знала, о чём речь, доставая из кармана Роудса презерватив, нарочно медленно одевая его на член.

"Беккер, ты невыносима" усмехнулся Коннор, спустив с неё трусы к брюкам, прижав ладонь к её влажной промежности, толкнувшись пальцем внутрь, теперь тягуче издеваясь над ней, двигая им. 

Тяжело дыша ему в шею, Эйва крепко держалась за плечи, слабо пытаясь получить большее удовольствие, сжимая пальцы Коннора в себе.

"Коннор, я хочу" на очередном выдохе прошептала Эйва, и он убрал пальцы, опустив руки на её бедра, крепко сжимая, чтобы одним сильным толчком войти в неё, вжимая в стену.

"Чёрт, Коннор" задохнулась Эйва, крепче прижимаясь к Коннору, пока он быстро и резко входил в неё, глубоко трахая.

От трения, блузка окончательно сползла по обоим плечам, оставляя на виду только лифчик. Крепче ухватив Эйву за бёдра, Коннор не сдерживался, пошло сталкиваясь телами, жарко дыша, из последних сил хватая ртами воздух. 

"Коннор" простонала Эйва, оглушённая музыкой и переполняющими её эмоциями, сильнее сжав плечи мужчины, доходя до оргазма, сжимая внутри себя его член. 

Грубо прижав Эйву спиной к стене, Коннор кончил следом, тихо выдохнув прямо в её ухо: "Моя Эви".

"У меня всё кружится" тихо усмехнулась Эйва, приходя в себя, пока Коннор помогал ей одеться. 

"Я держу тебя" заверил Коннор, поправляя на ней блузку, нежно целуя в открытую часть груди, обняв за талию.

Как только они вышли из туалета, то столкнулись с Уиллом, который потерял их.

"Мы домой, Эйве стало нехорошо" кивнул Коннор, ещё раз поздравляя друга с таким важным событием в его жизни. 

Как только они оказались на улице, Эйва тихо засмеялась, игриво добавляя: "Мне стало нехорошо, знал бы он, чем мы занимались на их помолвке".

Садясь в машину, оба заливисто смеялись, удивляясь тому, как быстро они потеряли контроль, наслаждаясь друг другом. 

Оказываясь дома, только переступив порог, Эйва сама настигла Коннора, напористо целуя его.

"Я бы не отказалась от продолжения" раскованно намекнула Эйва, и Коннор подхватил её на руки, унося в спальню, роняя маленькую пиратскую шляпку на пол.


	8. Chapter 8

Весело обсуждая кофейные предпочтения, Эйва повисла на локте Коннора, на ходу отпивая свою порцию кофе.

"Думаю, тебе стоит попробовать карамельное латте" подмигнула Беккер, слегка толкнув его в бок. Кофе был спасительным средством, учитывая, как они любили проводить полночи в объятиях друг друга, высыпаясь только в выходные.

"Что здесь делает мой отец?" внезапно спросил Коннор, на секунду замерев на месте, а затем спешно спустившись по лестнице. Эйва следовала за ним, заметно напрягшись. Её лицо приобрело бледный оттенок, когда она остановилась прямо напротив Корнелиуса, который же наоборот выглядел жизнерадостным, широко улыбаясь.

"Зачем ты пришёл в больницу?" требовательно произнёс Коннор, невольно сжав кулаки. Он меньше всего хотел встречаться с отцом, имея для этого слишком много причин. 

"Здравствуй, Коннор и Доктор Беккер, разумеется" растягивая слова, спокойно поздоровался Корнелиус, ничуть не удивившись негативной реакции сына на его появление. "Ты ещё не в курсе? Я теперь часто буду здесь появляться, так как мой вклад очень благотворно повлиял на всю больницу, и меня пригласили вступить в совет".

"Что? Ты и есть главный спонсор гибридной операционной?" шокировано выдохнул Коннор, даже не предполагая, что этим человеком мог быть его отец. Он бы ни за что не принял его помощь, а о том, чтобы ещё и обратиться к нему - и речи не могло идти. 

Корнелиус лишь деловито кивнул, всем своим видом выказывая удовольствие от происходящего. Эйва же нервничала, поджимая губы, украдкой глядя на разочарованного Коннора. 

"Что же, увидимся" сдержанно кивнул Корнелиус, задержав пристальный взгляд на Беккер. Причём в нём не было ни намёка на чувство вины или неловкости. Он вёл себя также, как и обычно, неприлично прожигая её глазами. От этого Эйву парализовало, и ей стало тяжело дышать. 

Как только Корнелиус развернулся к ним спиной и ушёл с другими членами совета, Коннор со злости сжал пустой бумажный стаканчик, резко бросив его в урну.

"Он постоянно хочет показать, насколько он значимый Роудс, даже в этот раз" хмыкнул Коннор, обращая внимания на то, как Эйва растерянно смотрела, куда угодно, но только не на него. "Эйва?"

"А? Да?" её голос выдавал её целиком.

"Постой, так ты знала? Ты всё это время знала и молчала, даже нет - ты лгала мне, когда я хотел узнать имя спонсора" возмутился Коннор, ещё надеясь, что ошибался.

"Коннор, я не лгала, я просто не хотела говорить, зная о ваших непростых отношений" виновато промямлила Беккер, сдаваясь, не пытаясь загнать себя в очередной вихрь вранья.

"Невероятно, Эйва... Чёрт, спасибо, правда. Ты очень помогла" едко бросил Коннор, сразу же уходя, оставляя её стоять на месте. 

"Коннор..." только и выдохнула Эйва, жалко поджав губы, на секунды прикрыв глаза, глубоко вздохнув. У неё с трудом получалось отогнать навязчивые воспоминания, которые до боли стучали в висках. Лицо Корнелиуса было таким же, таким же надменным, как и в тот мерзкий вечер. А теперь ещё и Коннор. Он отвернулся от неё, а ведь не догадываясь о том, что именно она и была инициатором вложенных денежных средств, придя к его отцу.

Догнав его в приёмной неотложного отделения, Эйва схватила его за локоть, обращая на себя внимание, но сразу видя, как неохотно и разочарованно он посмотрел на неё.

"Коннор, послушай меня. Неужели это так важно, кто пожертвовал деньги на гибридную операционную, которая теперь спасает жизни?" её голос звучал блекло, и вся она была подавлена. Они давно не ссорились. 

"Мне важно, ты должна была мне рассказать правду" сухо оборвал Коннор, показательно уходя к новому пациенту, которого, ко всему прочему, решили сразу же определить в его гибридную операционную вместо смотровой палаты. 

Отчаянно выдохнув, Эйва опустила руки, тоже занявшись своей работой, беря планшет, бегло просматривая информацию о девушке с вывихом. Только вся голова была занята Коннором, а всё тело будто горело, и её бросало в дрожь. Проведя рукой по лицу, Эйва попыталась восстановить ровное дыхание, зная, как непрофессионально думать о личных проблемах на работе.

"Хэй, Эйва, всё хорошо?" уточнила Натали, заметив странное состояние женщины, осторожно опустив руку на её плечо.

"Да, разумеется" закивала Эйва, делая это чисто на автомате, сглатывая отвратительное чувство пустоты, взглядом пытаясь найти Коннора, хоть это было и безнадёжно. 

Только закончив осмотр девушки, Эйва услышала сигнал тревоги. 

"В чём дело?" выбежав из палаты, закричала Эйва, видя, как весь медперсонал быстро выходил на улицу. 

"Выброс токсичных веществ" ответила Мэгги, подгоняя её к выходу, но Эйва крутилась, пытаясь найти Коннора, а затем и услышала его:

"Эйва, мне нужна твоя помощь!" 

Не раздумывая, Эйва бросилась назад, забегая к нему в гибридную операционную, видя больного пациента. 

"Мне нужны носилки" кратко произнёс Роудс, как только Беккер оказалась рядом. 

"Все заняты" покачала головой она, подходя к мужчине, оценивая его показатели.

"Чёрт, нам нужно его эвакуировать, он задыхается" выдохнул Коннор, слыша кашель пациента, решая закрыть двери в операционную, тем самым отрезая возможное попадание токсинов. 

"Так мы выиграем время" зачем-то пояснил Коннор, на некоторое время забыв, что он поссорился с Эйвой. 

"У него низкие показатели" нахмурилась Эйва, и Коннор сразу же подбежал к мужчине.

"Внутреннее кровотечение" разочарованно выдохнул Роудс, надавив пальцами на его живот, убеждаясь в этом заключении. 

"Так давай сделаем операцию" изогнув бровь, пожала плечами Эйва, беря на себя подготовку.

"Нет, у нас нет крови" покачал головой Роудс, сжав переносицу. "Остаётся только поддерживать показатели".

"Я поставлю физраствор" предложила Эйва, но замерла, когда Коннор быстро обогнал её.

"Я сам сделаю это" резко отозвался он, не удерживая обиду, даже в такой экстренной ситуации. 

Эйва стояла в стороне, поджимая губы, видя, как в простых действиях, даже в том, как передвигался Коннор - было видно напряжение. Ей и самой было некомфортно от того, что между ними было.

"Я эмболизирую его" вдруг решил Роудс, встречаясь с удивлёнными глазами Эйвы.

"Нет, Коннор, это опасно делать без медицинского персонала, а как же анастезия?" встав на пути, нахмурилась Беккер.

"Я воспользуюсь мидазоламом. У нас нет другого выбора, и, к тому же, меня не интересует твоё мнение, Эйва" последние слова прозвучали жёстко. 

"Коннор..." тихо выдавила Эйва, что её всё равно не было слышно, но боль отозвалась во всём теле. Слышать подобные слова от человека, который только утром нежно обнимал её, шепча ласковые слова - было непередаваемо неприятно. Коннора, как будто подменили. Он настолько хладнокровно смотрел на неё, пока вводил пациенту снотворное, прожигая, без слов показывая, как он разочарован в ней, в её лжи. Эйве только оставалось также молча пытаться совладать с эмоциями и болью. 

Когда Коннору не удалось стабилизировать мужчину, Эйва взяла себя в руки, превратившись в ту самую решительную женщину, которой она всегда была. Сейчас она не должна была сдаваться, рискуя жизнью пациента, который никак не должен был страдать из-за их личной неприязни.

"Можем удалить селезёнку?" предложила Эйва, уперев руки в талию, стойко и безразлично перенося негодование Коннора.

"Эйва, его нельзя вскрывать! Он истечёт кровью" 

"Тогда я буду его донором. Я - универсальный донор" решительно произнесла Эйва металлическим голосом, удалив любые слабые эмоции, которые целиком сжимали её тело изнутри. 

"Нет, Эйва, операция займёт много времени" нахмурился Коннор, не веря в то, что собиралась сделать Эйва, накладывая жгут на руку, беря иглу.

"Так поторопись" хмыкнула она, даже не взглянув на него. Сейчас она была доктором, и любые другие эмоции не имели никакого значения, особенно выяснение отношений с человеком, которого она так любила. 

"Эйва, что ты пытаешься доказать?!" выкрикнул Роудс, сталкиваясь с ней взглядами.

"Я пытаюсь спасти пациента" категорично отрезала она, ничуть не оскорбившись подобным вопросом Коннора.

"Если ты это сделаешь - то вы оба истечете кровью" в последний раз Коннор попытался отговорить её, но он также мог понять, когда Эйва настроена так, что не отступится. И именно этот момент был тем самым. 

"Коннор, если у тебя нет идей получше, то хватит болтать - и приступай к делу" грубо закончила Беккер, введя себе в руку иглу, передавая кровь мужчине. 

Коннор молча покачал головой, не скрывая своего волнения. Он переживал за Эйву, даже, если сейчас они были не в лучших отношениях. И, приступая к операции, Роудс впервые думал не о пациенте, а об Эйве.


	9. Chapter 9

"Эйва, ты достаточно отдала крови" напряжённо произнёс Коннор, видя, как она стойко держалась, не собираясь сдаваться. Прошло достаточно времени, но у него не получалось остановить кровотечение из-за слепой зоны.

"Ты ещё не закончил, а если я уберу иглу - то он умрёт" Беккер слабо покачала головой, зная, что её действия имеют основное значение, влияющее на жизнь мужчины. 

"Это безумие" беспомощно выдохнул Роудс, усерднее принявшись осматривать внутренние органы пациента, пытаясь перерезать связующее звено селезёнки. 

Время уходило, и Коннор почти сумел закончить операцию, но увидел, что Эйва пошатывалась на месте, еле стоя на ногах.

"Эйва, сядь" скомандовал Коннор, нахмурившись, увидев её размытый взгляд, который плохо фокусировался на нём. 

"Я в порядке" попыталась заверить она, шумно выдохнув, но всё-таки опустившись на стул, удерживая вытянутую дрожащую руку, чувствуя тошноту в перемешку с головокружением. Её состояние заметно ухудшилось. Она уже много отдала крови.

"Потерпи, Эйва, оставайся со мной" в голосе Коннора читалась жалкая просьба. Он не скрывал своего волнения за неё, видя, как ей было плохо. 

Только кивнув, Эйва судорожно вздохнула, изо всех сил оставаясь в сознании, хотя всё перед глазами уже поплыло, а голос Коннора размазался.

"Сейчас. И... И всё, мы это сделали" облегченно отозвался Коннор, убрав селезёнку в сторону, и тогда увидев, что Эйва отключилась, лежа с краю операционного стола. 

"Эйва! Эйва!" закричал Коннор, подбегая к ней, сбросив маску и перчатки на пол, осторожно приподнимая её так, что она упёрлась спиной ему в живот, откинув голову ему на грудь. 

"Всё хорошо, Эви, милая, посмотри на меня" отчаянно шептал он, вытянув из её руки иглу, зажав стерильной салфеткой место прокола. 

"Мы это сделали?" сипло произнесла Эйва, сумев приоткрыть глаза, тяжело дыша, всё ещё видя перед собой размытую картинку. 

"Да, мы это сделали, Эви..." чувствуя из-за пережитого испуга пульсацию в висках, проговорил Коннор, придерживая Эйву, боясь отпустить её.

Около минуты они находились в неподвижном состоянии. Эйва на немного повернула голову, чтобы опереться щекой на грудь Роудса, снова закрыв глаза из-за непередаваемой тяжести. Тепло разлилось по её телу, когда она, даже сквозь полусознательное положение, испытала на себе переживания Коннора, что ссора ничего не значила. 

"Мне нужно зашить его, а тебе прилечь" опомнился Коннор, помогая Эйве встать.

"Не думаю, что у меня есть варианты" тихо усмехнулась Эйва, имея ввиду отсутствие кровати. 

Вытянув несколько чистых простыней, Коннор быстро постелил их на пол, а затем уложил Эйву на них, оставив под её головой скрученное полотенце.

"Какой ты изобретательный" даже в таком состоянии, Эйва с лёгкостью использовала нотки скептицизма. 

"Не хочу, чтобы ты упала со стула" возвращаясь к операционному столу, Коннор принялся зашивать пациента, больше не услышав никаких реплик Эйвы, потому что на это у неё не было сил.

"Эйва, ты здесь?" тревожась, что она снова потеряла сознание, уточнил Коннор.

"Да, Коннор, тебе не следует так волноваться за меня" слабо пробормотала Эйва, на секунду приоткрыв глаза.

"Потерпи, скоро мы восстановим твою кровь" проигнорировав её замечание, пообещал он, зная, что успокоится только, когда она окажется в нормальной палате с большим количеством вспомогательных капельниц и, конечно же, крови. 

К счастью, вскоре к ним в операционную зашли спасатели, сообщив, что утечка токсинов успешно устранена. 

"Что у вас произошло?!" удивился Круз, взглянув на пол, на котором жалко лежала Эйва.

"Спасали пациента, имея невозможные ограничения" хмыкнул Коннор, сразу же передавая мужчину подоспевшему медицинскому персоналу, а сам же поднимая на руки Эйву.

"Коннор, я ещё в состоянии самостоятельно передвигаться" приглушенно проворчала она, однако, сразу же уперевшись лбом ему в плечо, устало выдыхая.

"Конечно, Доктор Беккер, но не в этот раз" слегка улыбнулся Коннор, перенося женщину в свободную палату, быстро согласовывая её с Мэгги.

"Эйва! Ты в порядке?" ахнула Локвуд, следуя за ними, кивая Эйприл, что сама разберётся с этим.

"Нужна была кровь, и она перелила её пациенту, пока я удалял селезёнку" объяснил Коннор, бережно опустив Эйву на кровать, сам подключая к ней приборы.

"Это же было опасно" покачав головой, Мэгги передала указания другой медсестре, которая вмиг пришла с пакетом крови, устанавливая его рядом с Эйвой.

"Я сам" обойдя пришедшую медсестру, Коннор аккуратно ввёл иглу.

"Коннор, я не хочу..." тихо простонала Эйва, но он всё равно взял её вторую руку, вводя другую иглу, устанавливая восстанавливающую капельницу.

"Ты боишься уколов?" по-доброму уточнил Роудс, ловя недовольный взгляд в привычной манере Беккер.

"Я не хочу превратиться в сито, Роудс" фыркнула она, сдавшись, закрывая глаза.

"Я зайду попозже, Эви" ласковое обращение так успокаивало Эйву, что она почувствовала себя гораздо лучше, даже вопреки слабости.

Успев подремать, Эйва слегка поморщилась, а затем растерянно заморгала, заметив только вошедшего Коннора. Она не могла посчитать, сколько прошло времени, но явно немного, судя по её прежнему вялому состоянию.

"Как ты?" присев на край кровати, спросил Коннор, смотря на неё, делая не особо вдохновляющую оценку, видя её бледное лицо.

"Ужасно" призналась она, усмехнувшись, демонстративно откинув голову на подушку.

"Тебе не помешает небольшой перекус" вынув из кармана сникерс, он передал его ей.

"Ты же знаешь, что я терпеть не могу арахис" скривилась Эйва, исподлобья глянув на мужчину. 

"Но у тебя нет на него аллергии" так легко отозвался Коннор, пожав плечами, ничуть не смутившись. Он не забыл о том, что Эйве не нравился арахис, просто лучшего перекуса в больнице не нашлось.

"Благодаря тебе Дерек выжил, ты это знаешь?" Коннор сказал очевидную вещь. "Спасибо, Эви".

Подтверждая свои слова благодарности улыбкой, Коннор поднялся с кровати, собираясь уйти, но Эйва очень слабо схватила его за ладонь, так останавливая.

"Коннор..." тихо выдохнула Эйва, когда он развернулся к ней, внимательно слушая её. "Насчёт твоего отца..."

"Нет, Эйва, не нужно. Я психанул, прости меня. Я не должен был срываться на тебя, мне жаль" прервал её Роудс, сжав руку, садясь обратно, но всё равно видя потухшие глаза напротив.

"Нет, Коннор... Это я. Это я попросила его пожертвовать деньги на гибридную операционную. Это была я" выдавила Эйва дрогнувшим голосом, боясь увидеть предполагаемую реакцию - и явно не положительную.

"Что? Ты? Но зачем?" Коннор поражённо замер, уже ничего не понимая. 

"Ты собирался уехать в Майо, а я... А я не хотела терять тебя" несчастно прошептала она, слегка приподняв брови, сдерживая слёзы, ожидая, чего угодно, но не...

Коннор быстро наклонился вперёд, соприкасаясь с её губами, нежно и невинно, показывая так свою любовь к ней. Прикрыв глаза, Эйва наслаждалась тёплым касанием и его дыханием, когда он на немного оторвался от её губ, всё равно оставаясь близко.

"Я люблю тебя, Эви" тихо проговорил Коннор, покрывая её лицо невесомыми поцелуями.

"О, Коннор" облегчённо, до конца не веря, выдохнула Эйва, прижавшись к нему, успокаиваясь. 

Забрав Эйву домой, Коннор заботился о ней, уложив её в их кровать. И они лениво пролежали весь остаток вечера, переплетя руки. Всё было слишком хорошо.


	10. Chapter 10

Перебрав весь рюкзак, даже выложив из него все вещи, Эйва расстроенно выдохнула, не найдя сэндвичи, которые так заботливо приготовил для них Коннор, пока она дольше него спала. 

"Если ты ищешь сэндвичи с авокадо, то с уверенностью могу сказать, что ты их забыла на столе" усмехнулся Коннор, вернувшись в раздевалку, забыв в шкафчике бейдж. "Можешь взять их в моём рюкзаке".

"О, так значит ты взял..." смущённо пробормотала Эйва, набрав давно заученные цифры на шкафчике Коннора, забирая бумажный пакет с едой.

"Моя забывчивая девочка" улыбаясь, Коннор нежно поцеловал её в губы, покидая раздевалку вместе с ней. 

"Слышала, что Гудвин распорядилась отправлять плановых пациентов в твою операционную" взглянув на Коннора, досадливо произнесла Эйва. 

Эта новость стала известна вчера, когда больница посчитала нужным иметь больше прибыли, как и всегда. И теперь, если произошла бы какая-нибудь катастрофа, а в гибридной операционной проходила обычная операция по удалению аппендицита, например, то пострадавшие могли бы и не дождаться очереди. Всё возвращалось к тому, как и было - до появления этой специальной операционной. 

"Мне всё равно, если привезут пациента в критическом состоянии, а в графике будет стоять запланированная операция - я не стану уступать" раздражённо закончил Роудс, сразу смягчаясь, когда Эйва достала из бумажного пакета два сэндвича и один из них протянула ему. 

"Будь осторожен. Это лишний повод нарваться на неприятности" заметила Эйва, немного переживая за него, чтобы он не натворил дел, которые обернутся негативной стороной. 

"Кажется, мы оба любим рисковать" ухмыльнулся Коннор, остановившись около кофе, чтобы взять два стаканчика к их утреннему перекусу.

Эйва только закатила глаза, не скрывая улыбки. Они были идеальной командой, особенно в ситуациях, в которых преобладал высокий риск. Никто бы не взялся, а они не колебались, делая невозможное возможным. 

Закончив с завтраком, оба разошлись по своим рабочим местам. Впрочем Эйва сегодня лишь ассистировала Доктору Лэйтому в короткой операции. Пока она ещё не ушла в кардиоторакальное отделение, в неотложное отделение поступил пациент с серьёзными травмами. 

"Эйва, мне нужна твоя помощь!" крикнул Коннор, принимаясь за пациента.

Оказавшись рядом, Эйва сразу распорядилась о рентгене, качая головой: "Лёгкие чистые".

"Срочно УЗИ" скомандовал Роудс, беря датчик в руку, прикладывая его к животу пациента. 

"Там полно крови" Эйва покачала головой, озвучивая заключение Коннора.

"Везём его в гибридную операционную" распорядился он, видя, что она сейчас будет занята Доктором Лаником. 

"Коннор, стой" схватив его за руку, нахмурилась Эйва, уже зная, что Коннор хочет пойти против решения всей больницы. "Мы можем сделать операцию на верхних этажах".

"У него нет времени" отрезал Роудс, спеша в гибридную операционную. "А тебя искал Лэйтом".

Оставшись посреди пустой смотровой палаты, Эйва взглянула вслед Коннору, разочарованно бросив грязные перчатки на пол. Глянув на часы, она набрала номер Лэйтома, оперативно решая с ним вопрос, связанный с её заменой. Ассистировать Лэйтому могли многие в кардиоторакальном отделении, и он не стал перечить ей, разрешив помочь Роудсу. 

Зайдя в гибридную операционную, Эйва поймала на себе удивлённый взгляд Коннора. Он только-только собирался делать разрез. 

"Эйва, что ты тут делаешь?" 

"Я не буду стоять в стороне, пока ты в одиночку топишь себя" хмыкнула она, стоя, пока на неё одевали необходимый операционный костюм и перчатки. 

"Значит пойдём ко дну вместе?" зная, что ему не удастся отговорить её от этой глупой затеи, всё же уточнил Коннор.

"Не раздумывая" кивнула она, становясь напротив Коннора, готовая начать совместную операцию. 

Операция прошла успешно, даже имея несколько сложных моментов. Отправив пациента в палату, Коннор повернулся к Эйве, которая уже успела снять с лица маску.

"Спасибо, Эви" благодарно произнёс он, гораздо увереннее проведя операцию вместе с ней. 

"Мы же команда, Коннор" напомнила Эйва, проходя мимо него, слегка задевая его плечом, не ожидая, что он в этот момент крепко обнимет её.

Минуту они стояли в объятиях друг друга, ещё так и не выйдя из операционной, пока Бет не напомнила о себе, неловко покашляв: "Мисс Гудвин хотела бы вас видеть".

"О" непринуждённо засмеялись оба, сразу же выходя наружу. 

"Они до сих пор не верят, что мы вместе" смеясь, фыркнула Эйва, постоянно видя растерянные лица.

"Конечно, наблюдая наши вечные стычки - неудивительно" наклоняясь к ней, Коннор быстро чмокнул её в губы, не дав возмутиться. 

"Доктор Роудс, Доктор Беккер, я жду объяснений" послышался громкий голос Гудвин, которая ждала их в коридоре около реанимации. 

"Пациент нуждался в срочной операции, которая не могла быть отложена из-за длительных перемещений по этажам до свободной операционной" кратко доложил Роудс, встав напротив Гудвин, как и Эйва, которая придвинулась ближе к нему.

"Вы понимаете, что из-за вас была перенесена операция Доктора Ланика? Это возмутительно" сурово сказала она. 

"Его операция не была столько экстренной" напомнил Коннор, явно нарываясь.

"Нет, Доктор Роудс, я не потерплю, чтобы нарушались установленные порядки больницы. Я не считаю, что ваш пациентом был исключением" сухо отметила Гудвин, скрестив руки на груди, удивлённо замирая, когда её прервали, причём сделала это Эйва.

"Если бы мы медлили, то он бы умер. Во время операции у него была найдена проблема с сердцем, и Доктор Роудс устранил её. Мы действовали в интересах пациента, никак не желая специально нарушить правила больницы" твёрдо сообщила Эйва, защищая Коннора. 

"Ясно, Доктор Беккер. Однако, надеюсь, что подобных исключительных ситуаций у вас не будет" прищурилась Гудвин, сразу же оставляя их одних. 

"Эйва, это было..." усмехнулся Коннор, глянув на её непроницаемое выражение лица.

"Дерзко?" приподняв брови, уточнила она, подходя к нему настолько близко, чтобы опустить голову на плечо.

"Ты ведь была против, предлагая перевезти пациента в верхнюю операционную" напомнил Коннор, чувствуя, что подставил и Эйву под удар.

"Была, но в итоге - я оказалась не права" легко призналась Эйва, закатив глаза, когда Коннор довольно улыбнулся.

"О, Эйва Беккер была не права - это что-то новенькое" подмигнул он, целуя её в макушку.

"Пойдём со мной" взяв его за руку, она потянула его за собой. 

Первой зайдя в предоперационную комнату, которая была пуста, Эйва толкнула Коннора к стене, прижимаясь, требовательно целуя его. 

"О, Эйва" выдохнул он, опуская руки на её тело, водя по нему, останавливаясь на бёдрах, также настойчиво целуя её, не давая отстраниться. Им нужно было выпустить напряжённость дня, утонув друг в друге.

Подхватывая Эйву, Коннор усадил её на край раковины, не отрываясь от таких желанных губ, зарываясь рукой в волосы. Податливо откинув голову назад, Эйва подставила шею, наслаждаясь, когда Коннор прижал к ней губы, опустившись к ключицам. 

"Знаешь, мы так похожи. Ты сделаешь всё, чтобы получить желаемое" встретившись взглядами, томно выдохнула Эйва, крепко держась за его плечи, обвив ногами его талию.

"Ты настолько плоха?" задерживая руку в её волосах, произнёс Коннор, чтобы вновь прижаться к губам.

"Да, настолько плоха" ухмыляясь, Эйва прошептала в его губы, соприкасаясь языками. 

И больше не было слов, только тяжёлое прерывистое дыхание, когда они любили друг друга.


	11. Chapter 11

Проснувшись первой, Эйва тихо поднялась с кровати, чтобы не разбудить Коннора. Пересилив желание поцеловать, она ушла на кухню, включив кофемашину. У них была долгая прекрасная ночь, и никто из них не хотел останавливаться первым, продолжая наслаждаться друг другом в постели. Теперь отголоски ночи вспоминались тем, что Эйве хотелось спать, и она не могла подавить частые зевания. 

Переставив наполненные кружки кофе на стол, Эйва почувствовала нежные объятия Коннора, который уткнулся носом ей в шею.

"Доброе утро, принцесса" прошептал он, не отпуская её из объятий. Когда он проснулся, то первое, что хотел сделать - это обнять свою девочку, но вторая половина кровати оказалась пуста.

"Доброе утро, я уже решила, что ты никогда не встанешь" игриво произнесла Эйва, откинув голову ему на плечо, полностью оголив шею, блаженно выдыхая, когда Коннор стал покрывать её прерывистыми поцелуями, так тактильно. 

"Кто-то просто не давал мне спать всю ночь" легко хмыкнул Коннор, дав Эйве возможность повернуться к нему лицом, смотря друг другу в глаза. 

"Даже не знаю, кто же настоящий виновник" наигранно задумалась Эйва, в одну секунду одновременно с ним поддавшись ближе, сталкиваясь ртами, ненасытно целуясь. 

Подняв Эйву за бёдра, Коннор усадил её на стол, не разрывая контакта, продолжая целовать. Вдохнув, она вновь слегка откинулась назад, поддерживаемая его руками, ощутив любимые губы на ключицах и груди. Её прозрачная накидка сползла с плеч, оставляя её в лифчике. 

"Какая же ты сексуальная" ухмыльнулся Коннор, расстёгивая лифчик, быстро отбрасывая его на край стола, бесстыдно переместив ладони поверх груди, нежно поглаживая её соски.

"Коннор" выдохнула Эйва, невольно вздрогнув от нахлынувших ощущений. Коннор знал её чувствительные места, всегда пользуясь этим.

Прижавшись к нему, Эйва обвила руками шею, проводя языком по его уху, в ответ охая от того, как сильно Коннор сжал её бедра, в один миг избавившись от оставшегося нижнего белья. Горячо дыша ему в шею, Эйва легко поддалась телом ближе к нему, когда он сдвинул её к краю стола.

Придерживая Эйву одной рукой за талию, другую Коннор опустил на бедро, без промедления соединяясь с ней. Сразу подбирая нужный ритм, он до безумия страстно занимался с ней любовью, толкаясь в неё глубже, приникая к её губам в жарком долгом поцелуе, влажно встречаясь языками. 

Хаотично лаская руками спину Коннора, иногда цепляясь за его плечи от слишком острых ощущений заполненности, выстанывая его имя, Эйва просто растворялась в любви. 

"Моя девочка" хрипло произнёс Коннор, толкнув Эйву назад, чтобы она оказалась спиной на столе с широко раздвинутыми ногами. 

Держа за бёдра, Коннор ускорил темп, вжимая пальцы в её кожу, зачарованно смотря, какой податливой была его девушка в этот момент. Она была прекрасна, а главное - она была его. 

Выгибая спину, Эйва приоткрыла рот в громком стоне, почувствовав волну оргазма, сжимая внутри себя Коннора. Её бросило в дрожь от того, насколько это было непередаваемо хорошо. И то, как Коннор кончил в неё, так горячо и обильно, опустив руки на её талию, чтобы притянуть к себе, тягуче целуя. 

"Ммм, секс на столе - это потрясно" Эйва усмехнулась прямо в губы, расслабленно повисая на Конноре.

"Эйва" не скрывая улыбки, выдохнул Коннор, перемещая её со стола на пол, поддерживая, когда она слегка пошатнулась.

"Кстати, я люблю тебя, Коннор Роудс" наклонив голову, довольно произнесла Эйва, медленно смакуя эти прекрасные слова, передающие её чувства к этому человеку.

"Кстати, Эйва Беккер, я тоже люблю тебя, особенно, когда мы наедине" ухмыльнувшись, Коннор чмокнул её в нос.

"В смысле?" пристально прищурилась она, легко толкнув его в плечо.

"Наедине ты не такая заноза в заднице" не давая возможности начать драться, Коннор схватил её, закинув на плечо.

"Хочешь посоревноваться в нецензурных словечках, Роудс?" прошипела Эйва, начав дёргать ногами, оказавшись висеть головой вниз.

"О, нет, здесь я точно проиграю" засмеялся он, смачно шлёпнув Эйву по бедру, специально не отпуская, даже оказавшись в ванной комнате.

"Роудс!"

Приняв душ, конечно же, успев побороться мочалками, оба спешили на работу. Эйва бегала по квартире, пытаясь найти заколку для волос, которую обронила где-то в гостиной прошлым вечером, забывшись в Конноре. 

"Я нашёл твою заколку" облегченно выдохнул Коннор, отдав ей пропажу, зная, какой она бывает злой, когда долго не может найти нужные вещи. "Кстати, Эйва".

"Что?" застёгивая куртку, она вопросительно изогнула бровь, смотря на него. 

"Сегодня вечером будет мероприятие, посвящённое успеху гибридной операционной" осторожно начал Роудс, подойдя впритык к ней. "Там будут все спонсоры, много приглашённый влиятельных людей, и я хотел, что бы ты была со мной".

На некоторое время воцарилась неприятная тишина. Эйва заметно напряглась, зная, какой спонсор точно будет там - Корнелиус Роудс. Неприятная дрожь прошла по её телу, подогнав к её горлу чувство тошноты. 

"Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Может лучше останемся дома, м?" она попыталась отговорить Коннора, опустив ладонь на его руку, не разрывая зрительного контакта. 

"Эви, мне нужно пойти. Гудвин настояла на этом. А ты - моя девочка, и я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе. Мы же пара?" вопрос был риторическим, но Коннор всё равно в этом моменте заколебался. "Без тебя не было бы никакой гибридной операционной. Это случилось только благодаря тебе".

"Если я твоя девочка, то, пожалуйста, Коннор... Считайся с моими желаниями. Я не пойду" решительно произнесла Эйва, надев на себя рюкзак, выходя из квартиры.

Всю дорогу, в машине, никто из них больше не говорил о вечернем мероприятии. Хотя Коннор всё ещё надеялся, что она передумает. 

Только, когда они в больнице расстались, Эйва испуганно застыла на месте, дрожащими руками начав рыться в рюкзаке. Выкинув всё содержимое на скамейку около шкафчиков, она сбивчиво рылась в нём, так и не находя то, что искала. Вытерев холодный пот со лба, Эйва не знала, как поступить. Ей нужно было немедленно вернуться домой.

"Доктор Беккер, нам срочно нужна ваша помощь!" ворвавшись в раздевалку, задыхаясь, протарахтела медсестра. Конечно, ведь Эйва сегодня была в неотложном отделении, где всегда всё было срочно. 

"Я бегу..." отчуждённо выдохнула Эйва, скинув со скамейки вещи в рюкзак. Она просто не могла поверить, что забыла вовремя выпить противозачаточные таблетки, да ещё и забыв их дома. Решив, что вернётся за ними после того, как разберётся с критическими пациентами, она ушла в первую смотровую палату.


	12. Chapter 12

По закону подлости, Эйва разобралась со срочными пациентами почти к обеденному перерыву. Уже застегнув куртку, беря с собой только ключи и телефон, она собиралась съездить домой за противозачаточными таблетками, но её остановила Мэгги:

"Доктору Роудсу в гибридной операционной нужна твоя помощь".

Глянув на часы, Эйва разочарованно выдохнула, скинув с себя куртку, быстро направившись к Коннору. Зайдя к нему в операционную, она скептично изогнула бровь, уже коротко зная, что произошло, пока мыла руки в другом помещении.

"Серьёзно, Коннор? Разрешить отцу маленького мальчика находиться во время открытой операции?" недоверчиво уточнила Эйва, пока на неё одевали специальный одноразовый халат.

"Потом прочтёшь мне нотации" слегка пристыженно пробубнил Коннор, дополнительно объясняя всю получившуюся ситуацию, сдерживая кровотечение пальцами. 

"И это всё натворил отец?" усмехнулась Беккер, не удержавшись от упоминания его глупой ошибки, в ответ получив привычный взгляд, наполненный терпением.

Разобравшись с мальчиком, устранив непредвиденный надрез, спровоцированный его отцом, они вдвоём вышли из операционной, по пути сбросив грязную одежду на пол вместе с перчатками и маской. Коннор облегчённо провёл рукой по лицу, опёршись на стену в коридоре, переводя дыхание. Он успел испугаться за жизнь пациента, действительно допустив непростительный промах. Эйва заботливо опустила руку ему на плечо, встречаясь с ним взглядами.

"Всё хорошо. Ты лишь хотел, как лучше" подбодрила она, успокаивая его. Сейчас был не тот момент, чтобы обыденно подкусить его.

"Он мог умереть... Спасибо, что быстро пришла ко мне на помощь" благодарно произнёс Коннор, приобнимая её, утыкаясь носом ей в волосы, на чуть-чуть прикрывая глаза. Она моментально передала ему чувство умиротворённости. 

"Ты всегда можешь положиться на меня" шёпотом заверила Эйва, поглаживая его по спине.

С неохотой оторвавшись друг от друга, они пошли к отцу, чтобы сообщить хорошие новости. Эйва специально стояла в стороне, пока Коннор говорил с мужчиной, который выглядел сильно виноватым, что вмешался в операцию.

"Так ты не будешь читать мне нотации?" ухмыльнулся Коннор, закончив говорить с отцом мальчика, подойдя к Эйве, нежно приобняв её за талию.

"Думаю, ты и так всё самостоятельно усвоил" подмигнула она, опустив голову ему на плечо, медленно идя по коридору. 

"Эви, как насчёт пойти вместе на вечернее мероприятие?" остановившись, Коннор повернулся к ней лицом, осторожно взяв её ладони в свои руки. 

"Коннор... я не думаю, что это хорошая идея" неуверенно выдохнула она, видя в его глазах надежду.

"Я знаю, что мой отец тот ещё говнюк, но мы не сможем избегать его вечно, Эви. Ведь мы же пара с будущим, да?" мягко проговорил он, и Эйва сразу же бессознательно улыбнулась, чувствуя, как горят её щёки.

"Ммм, хорошо, Коннор" прошептала Эйва, сжав его руки, быстро чмокнув его в губы, уходя обратно в неотложное отделение, так как её перерыв давно закончился. 

Остаток смены прошёл в суматохе: сначала критические пациенты после массовой аварии, а затем несколько мужчин с незаконной стройки с переломами и вывихами. 

Так что Коннор ждал Эйву в машине, успев от скуки скачать на телефон первую попавшуюся игру. 

"Я не знала, что у тебя такие всесторонние интересы" рассмеялась Беккер, сев рядом, увидев, как сильно увлёкся Коннор гонками, всё равно успев закатив глаза от такого родного привычного комментария Эйвы.

Домой они заехали, чтобы собраться к вечернему мероприятию. Коннору всего лишь нужно было одеть презентабельный официальный костюм, а вот с делами Эйвы обстояло всё гораздо хуже. 

Сев в кресле, снова открыв игру на телефоне, Коннор приготовился ждать ещё целую вечность свою девушку, но она почти сразу вышла из спальни.

"Я рассчитывал, что ты будешь одеваться несколько часов..." Коннор заикнулся, увидев Эйву не в таких постоянных джинсах и свитере, даже не в медицинской одежде - а в строгом чёрном платье, длина которого почти достигала пола. Плечи были оголены, и от этого весь образ казался ещё красивее. 

"Ты прекрасна" заворожённо выдохнул Коннор, встав с кресла, чтобы еле-еле коснуться ладонями её ключиц, а затем опуститься от плеч до кистей рук, всё это время не сводя с неё взгляда.

Коннор накинул ей на плечи пальто и подвёл к машине, услужливо открыв дверь. Он не ожидал, что Эйве так отлично будут подходить платья.

Само мероприятие было не очень интересным. Коннора постоянно дёргали приглашённые репортёры, затем с ним говорили спонсоры, а Эйва в это время постоянно отходила в сторону, чтобы не мешать. Пусть Коннор представил её своей девушкой, но никому не было до неё дела, ведь все только и говорили, что о гибридной операционной Роудса. 

"Доктор Беккер" подойдя сзади, приторно поприветствовал Корнелиус, как будто ждавший подходящего момента, когда она останется одна.

"Мистер Роудс" пересилив себя, дружелюбно отозвалась Эйва, хоть всё тело вмиг напряглось, и она почти боролась с тем, чтобы не задрожать.

"Прекрасный вечер, не так ли? Может быть нам стоит повторить наш чудесный ужин вдвоём?" ухмыльнулся он, специально приблизившись к Эйве, сократив всё допустимое расстояние.

"Я не понимаю, о чём вы говорите" отстранилась она, поджимая губы, ощущая неприятный холод в пальцах рук.

"Я считаю, что за такой внушительный подарок, как гибридная операционная, стоит лучше поработать, Доктор Беккер, м?" хмыкнул Корнелиус, прожигая её взглядом.

"Я не согласна" коротко произнесла Эйва, сглатывая неприятное ощущение тошноты. Воспоминания ярко пульсировали в её голове.

"Мой сын в курсе "нас"?" с интересом уточнил Корнелиус, одним лишь вопросом выбив воздух из лёгких Эйвы.

Бросившись подальше от этого отвратительно человека, Эйва хотела найти Коннора, постоянно поправляя платье, пытаясь натянуть его выше, пусть это было и невозможно - её плечи и часть груди были оголены. Она чувствовала себя крайне открытой. 

"Пожалуйста, давай уйдём домой" схватив Коннора за руку, тихо пробормотала Эйва, уже не скрывая дрожи во всём теле. Ей больше всего на свете хотелось оказаться подальше от Корнелиуса, чтобы он не мог её нигде достать. Ей хотелось оказаться в безопасности.

"Что случилось, Эйва?" напрягся Коннор, перехватив её руку, не понимая, в чём дело, но беспокоясь, увидев, что она была чем-то напугана.

"Неважно... Твой отец..." сипло произнесла Эйва, когда они отошли в сторону подальше от общего шума. "В тот день я ходила к нему, чтобы попросить денег на гибридную операционную..."

"И?" кивнул Коннор, пытаясь мягко подтолкнуть Эйву.

"Теперь он говорит отвратительные вещи, что я переспала с ним" выдохнула она, сжимая в руках клатч, боря в себе чувство стыда, страха. 

Сжав зубы, Коннор быстро направился в сторону отца, чтобы с размаху врезать ему кулаком по лицу, еле останавливая себя от дальнейшей драки, презрительно смотря на упавшего на пол Корнелиуса. Эйва же встала позади Коннора, почувствовав его защиту.

"Что? Что она тебе сказала? Мне так хочется это услышать" рассмеялся Корнелиус, потирая скулу, переводя взгляд именно на Эйву.

Небрежно покачав головой, Коннор взял Эйву под руку, ведя её к выходу, ни на секунду не жалея о содеянном.

"Прости, нужно было послушать тебя, остаться дома" с досадой в голосе выдохнул Коннор, накидывая на плечи Эйвы пальто, открывая перед ней дверь машины, помогая ей сесть в неё, держа подол платья.

Эйва молчала всю дорогу, повернув голову к окну. Она изо всех сил боролась со слезами, которые уже начали жечь глаза. Ей было так обидно от произошедшего. Ведь, кроме того, что Корнелиус её домогался - ничего не было. Только всё звучало иначе, будто она действительно спала с ним, причём добровольно. Сглотнув, Эйва сжала рукой своё запястье, впиваясь в него ногтями, сдерживая нахлынувшие эмоции. 

Остановившись около дома, Коннор повернулся к ней, заботливо опустив свои ладони поверх её дрожащих рук, без слов заставляя её взглянуть ему в глаза.

"Он мерзкий человек, ему нравится портить всё в моей жизни, особенно, если это "всё" - является всем моим миром" тихо проговорил Коннор, нежно проводя пальцами по её щеке, стирая только появившиеся слёзы.

"Коннор" заикнулась Эйва, оказываясь в объятиях, всхлипывая, цепляясь за его спину, тяжело дыша. Ей нужна была его поддержка.

Они сидели в машине долгое время, прижимаясь друг к другу. А затем Коннор аккуратно, со всей любовью занёс Эйву в дом, оставляя сидеть на краю дивана, чтобы набрать успокаивающую ванну. Помогая ей расслабиться в сладкой пенке, он нежно массировал ей плечи, сидя позади неё, время от времени невесомо касаясь губами волос, убирая некоторые пряди за уши, когда они падали ей на глаза.


	13. Chapter 13

Ещё было совсем рано, когда Коннору захотелось воды. Он тихо выбрался из кровати, чтобы не потревожить сон своей девочки. Заботливо поправив на ней одеяло, Коннор ушёл на кухню. Прошло несколько минут, и он услышал истошный крик из спальни. Эйва ёрзала на кровати, пальцами скомкав простыню, то и дело всхлипывая, так и не просыпаясь. 

Нависая над ней, Коннор обхватил её лицо ладонями: "Эви, я здесь, всё хорошо. Это всего лишь кошмар, милая". 

Раскрыв глаза, наполненные слезами, Эйва просто задохнулась, начав кашлять, хватая ртом воздух. Она сразу же оказалась в руках Коннора, уткнувшись ему в грудь, некоторое время вздрагивая, приходя в себя. 

"Дыши, Эви" шёпотом попросил Коннор, нежно водя рукой по её напрягшейся спине, крепче прижимая к себе. Всё её тело, будто окаменело. Она была холодной, хотя в квартире хорошо работало отопление. 

Подставив несколько подушек, Коннор опёрся на них, утягивая за собой Эйву, укладывая на себя, нежно целуя в макушку. Укрыв одеялом, он пытался согреть её, осторожно растирая ледяные конечности.

"Мне уже лучше" прошептала Эйва севшим голосом, не поднимая головы.

"Ты звала меня" тихо произнёс Коннор, не желая заставлять её делиться кошмаром, но всё равно упоминая о нём.

"Я не помню" солгала Эйва, прекрасно помня всё, что ей приснилось, как Корнелиус всё-таки изнасиловал её, а она звала на помощь Коннора. Обрывки кошмара были слишком настоящими, и её затошнило. 

Резко подхватившись, Эйва убежала в ванную комнату, неаккуратно ударяясь коленями о кафель, чтобы выдавить из себя остатки еды над унитазом, содрогаясь всем телом, сквозь слёзы. 

Сгорбленно просидев несколько минут, Эйва почувствовала тёплые руки на своей талии. Коннор помог ей подняться, уводя обратно в спальню, помогая забраться на кровать. Протянув стакан воды, он присел рядом, заметив разбитые колени. 

"Эви..." выдохнул он, уходя, чтобы вернуться с аптечкой в руках. 

"Коннор, прости" пролепетала Эйва, поджав бледные губы, ставя пустой стакан на столик рядом с кроватью, замирая, когда Коннор старательно, нежно обрабатывал разбитые колени, наклеивая на них пластыри.

"Иди ко мне, солнышко" немного улыбнулся он, вновь обнимая свою девочку, целуя в волосы. "Я не знаю, что тебе приснилось, но, в любом случае, это всего лишь дурной кошмар". 

Несколько мыслей о том, что то, что произошло с Эйвой, было связано с его отцом на вечернем мероприятии, неприятно отдались в голове Коннора. Он готов был вновь ударить Корнелиуса.

"Да, я знаю" слабо кивнула Эйва, сжав руку Коннора, прижимая голову к его груди, чувствуя себя спокойнее, слыша его сердцебиение. 

"Тебе нужно поспать, я буду рядом" заверил он, успокаивающе гладя её по волосам. 

Ближе к рассвету Эйва смогла заснуть в объятиях Коннора, набираясь сил до самого обеда. Выходной был очень кстати. 

Невольно дёрнувшись, Эйва села на кровати, щурясь от солнца из окна. Коннор сидел к ней спиной в ногах, читая книгу. Обернувшись, он положил руку на её лодыжку, мягко улыбнувшись.

"Доброе утро, соня" произнёс он, не слишком навязчиво осматривая её, беспокоясь о покрасневших опухших глазах.

"Утро, Коннор" сглотнула Эйва, вспомнив беспокойную ночь.

"Одевайся, принцесса" наклонившись к ней, Коннор чмокнул её в нос, давая ей необходимое пространство для коротких сборов.

"Постой, а куда мы поедем?" Эйва неуверенно заикнулась, встав с кровати.

"Я хочу порадовать тебя, это будет приятный сюрприз" только и ответил Коннор, исчезая из спальни, прикрывая за собой дверь. 

Слегка улыбнувшись тому, как он заботливо пытался собрать её развалившееся настроение по кусочкам, Эйва достала жёлтый вязаный свитер и джинсы. Только сейчас заметив, что её пижама порвалась, скорее всего, когда она была в бессознательном состоянии этой ночью, Эйва отложила её в сторону, собираясь позже зашить порванные участки вещи. Пижама была первым их дружеским подарком на Рождество, когда их уровень отношений был непонятным, но уже дорогим. 

Собравшись, как можно скорее, Эйва вышла в коридор, где её уже ждал одетый Коннор. Услужливо одев на неё пальто, он повёл Эйву под руку к машине. 

В течение поездки, занявшей около получаса, они говорили на любые темы, очень тонко не касаясь ночи. Кошмар был под негласным запретом, и Коннор не собирался рушить это стену, понимая свою девочку.

"Ресторан?" удивлённо прошептала Эйва, когда Коннор завёл её внутрь стеклянного купола, в котором стоял накрытый стол и два стула. Именно прозрачность добавляла сказочную атмосферу, особенно, когда падал снег, как сейчас.

"Ты проголодалась" констатировал очевидное Коннор, усаживая её за стол, мимолётно целуя в щёку, занимая место напротив.

"Коннор, это так... так красиво" улыбнулась Эйва, сделав это впервые за день действительно искренне. Крутя головой, она любовалась снегопадом, одновременно находясь в тепле. 

Коннор опустил руку поверх её ладони, лежащей на столе, с любовью смотря ей в глаза: "Эви, я люблю тебя".

Эти слова были настолько уместны и нужны, что Эйва благодарно взглянула на Коннора, шёпотом произнося: "И я люблю тебя, Коннор, всегда".

Кажется, всё налаживалось, даже после внушительной встряски.


	14. Chapter 14

Сегодня был тот день, когда смены Эйвы и Коннора не совпадали. И обоим это жутко не нравилось. Коннор уже отвык спать в одиночку, как и делать всё остальное: завтракать, собираться, ехать в машине, бодро обсуждая утренние новости. 

Только зайдя в неотложное отделение, Коннору нужно было проверить медицинские выписки вчерашних пациентов. Встав около стойки, он листал планшет, постоянно выглядывая Эйву. Она уже должна была закончить. 

Заметив знакомую фигуру, Коннор махнул рукой, чтобы обратить на себя внимания. Внешний вид Эйвы был хуже среднего: растрёпанные волосы, бледное лицо с тёмными кругами под глазами - чётко указывал на сложную ночь. Подойдя к нему, она устало зевнула, опустив голову на его плечо.

"Ужасная ночь?" сочувственно произнёс Коннор, нежно проведя рукой по её волосам. 

"Ага, я думала, что не доживу до утра" усмехнулась Эйва, не желая отстраняться от тепла Коннора, особенно, когда он приобнял её. 

"Совсем не спала?" беспокоился он, держа её в объятиях, и без ответа зная, что нет.

"Может, если полчаса, но я в порядке. Сейчас приду домой, просплю до вечера, а там уже и ты вернёшься" довольно отозвалась Эйва, предвкушая совместный ужин.

"Обязательно спи до моего прихода, не вставай раньше" целуя её в щёку, улыбнулся Коннор. Они ещё постояли несколько минут рядом, а затем Эйва уже пошла к выходу, как её остановил Ланик.

"Доктор Беккер! Вы мне и нужны. Два сегодняшних доктора заболели, сильная лихорадка, а замену я не смог найти, поэтому..." быстро проговорил мужчина, совершенно игнорируя состояние Эйвы после ночной смены. 

"Да, конечно" кивнула она, мученически взглянув на Коннора, который был не только недоволен, но и зол, а именно на Ланика, вечно попадающегося на глаза в неподходящие моменты.

Вздохнув, Эйва повернулась в обратную сторону от заветного выхода, чтобы переодеться. 

"Эви, ты справишься?" открыто волновался Коннор, взяв её за руку.

"Без сомнений. Мы с тобой как-то работали и по 48 часов подряд" подмигнула Эйва, встряхнув головой, отгоняя остатки сна. План отдыха бесследно стёрся.

Практически через полчаса у Эйвы и Коннора появился один пациент на двоих. Женщина была в плохом состоянии, которое могло улучшиться только благодаря пересадке печени. 

"Она стоит далеко в очереди" нахмурилась Эйва, просматривая данные в планшете.

"Может быть, родственники?" задумался Коннор, попросив Мэгги найти кого-то из близких людей этой женщины. 

"У неё их нет, она так сказала" изогнув бровь, произнесла Беккер, удивившись, когда пришли результаты о том, что у неё есть родная сестра. 

Вызвав найденную родственницу в больницу, Эйва и Коннор не ожидали, что она приедет к ним в течение часа, бешено забегая в отделение, выглядя слишком взволнованно. 

"Миссис Уайт, ваша сестра находится в критическом состоянии. Её печень отказывает, поэтому нам нужен донор. Мы надеемся, что вы могли бы стать им" коротко пояснила Эйва, видя насквозь, что эта женщина сделает всё ради сестры.

После положительное тестирования на совместимость, Эйва довольно схватила Коннора под руку, делясь результатами. 

"Представляю, как будет рада Джанет" улыбалась Эйва, когда они шли к ней, чтобы поделиться хорошими новостями. 

Состояние Джанет заметно ухудшилось, и Коннор поспешил её обрадовать, объясняя дальнейшие действия по пересадке: "Реабилитацию будете проходить вместе с сестрой".

"Сестрой?" удивлённо переспросила женщина, заметно напрягшись.

"Да, Миссис Уайт прибыла сразу, как только мы сообщили ей о вашем состоянии" подтвердила Эйва, немного осекаясь, когда заметила, как исказилось лицо пациента.

"Нет! Только не она. Пусть она горит в аду, но никогда не приближается ко мне!" начала кричать Джанет, и датчики запищали.

"Успокойтесь, мы вас поняли, не нервничайте" заторопился Коннор, кивнув Эйве, чтобы она не дала зайти в палату Уайт.

Выйдя в коридор, Эйва отрицательно покачала головой, отводя в сторону сестру Джанет, держа её под локоть.

"Она против... У вас плохие отношения?" спросила Эйва, не понимая, насколько всё должны быть плохо, чтобы отказаться от последнего шанса на жизнь, лишь бы не контактировать с сестрой.

"Да, очень... Я очень виновата перед ней. Смерть её ребёнка, в этом только моя вина... Я и не прошу прощения, я лишь хочу помочь ей выжить. Она не заслуживает смерти, это я её заслуживаю, но не она" кусая губы, всхлипнула Уайт, прижав руку ко рту.

Увидев Коннора, только покинувшего палату, Эйва попросила Уайт подождать её здесь, быстро подходя к нему. Он был хмурым.

"Тебе удалось убедить её?" всё же спросила Эйва, хотя по выражению лица мужчины было ясно, что нет.

"Она рассказала, почему ей не нужна помощь сестры. И знаешь, я её понимаю" покачал головой Коннор, устало сжав переносицу.

"Но это не значит, что нужно умирать!" шокировано воскликнула Эйва, жестикулируя руками.

"Эйва, Джанет ясно дала понять, что она против. И мы не можем ничего с этим сделать" чётко произнёс Коннор, беря планшет с последними анализами пациента, ставшими хуже. "Мы можем попытаться найти кого-то без очереди. Я дам объявление".

"И нам придётся ждать слишком долго, ты же знаешь" разочарованно выдохнула Эйва, глядя на плачущую Уайт. Она определённо раскаивалась.

"Эйва, иначе никак" сухо подытожил Коннор, уходя к Гудвин, чтобы попросить её о быстрой помощи в поиске донора-добровольца.

Вздохнув, Эйва провела рукой по лбу, задумчиво глядя в сторону. Мысль, чтобы сделать Уайт анонимным донором, пришла в голову Беккер внезапно. Это был единственный реальный шанс на спасение Джанет, и Эйва не могла им не воспользоваться.

Действуя за спиной Коннора, Эйва договорилась о нераскрытии личности донора, которым будет Уайт. Прошло несколько часов, когда она зашла в комнату отдыха, поймав Коннора с кружкой кофе.

"У меня отличные новости - нашёлся донор для Джанет" радостно объявила Эйва, широко улыбаясь, повиснув на двери в комнату, чуть наклонив голову. 

"Что? Так быстро?" удивился Коннор, от неожиданности расплескав кофе по полу. 

"Я сама не ожидала такого, так что можем готовить их к операции" подмигнула Беккер, довольная результатом. 

"Постой, а кто донор?" заморгал Коннор, всё ещё не веря в такую скорость.

"Коннор, он же анонимный" засмеялась Эйва, убегая к Джанет, оставляя Коннора с полупустой кружкой кофе. 

После успешной операции, только сбросив грязную форму на пол, выйдя в коридор, Эйва обняла Коннора. Легко целуя его в губы, она чувствовала лёгкость вопреки тому, что она так ещё и не спала. 

"Как ты, милая?" улыбнулся Коннор, опустив руки на её талию, придерживая её.

"Почти готова к тому, чтобы отключиться" усмехнулась Эйва, опустив голову ему на грудь, на секунду прикрыв уставшие глаза.

"Хэй, давай я отведу тебя на диван. Немного полежишь" пообещал Коннор, заводя её в ординаторскую, заботливо делая ей кофе, доставая к нему шоколадное печенье.

"Ммм, сладости" промурчала Эйва, отпивая бодрящую жидкость, откусывая часть печенья. 

"Мне нужно закончить оформлять карточку Джанет, а ты отдыхай" приказал Коннор, оставив Эйву одну. Она зевнула, сразу вытянувшись на диване, пытаясь поймать минутку отдыха. Тошнота от приторного печенья разлилась по всему телу. Решив, что печенье слишком было сладким, она запила его водой, но лучше не стало. Вздохнув, Эйва прилегла обратно, свернувшись клубком, больше обращая внимание на усталость, чем на внезапную тошноту. 

Пока Коннор занимался медицинскими заметками, он всё же захотел посмотреть графу донора Джанет. Что-то его прямо подталкивало глянуть, даже, если там бы он и не нашёл имени. 

Секунда, и Коннор поражённо замер, смотря в компьютер. Донором Джанет была её сестра - Уайт. Это было невозможно. Проведя нервно по волосам, Коннор попытался обновить информацию, надеясь на ошибку, но результаты были теми же. 

Хлопая дверью, Коннор быстро зашёл в ординаторскую, застав Эйву сидящую на диване.

"Что всё это значит, Эйва?! Это ты всё устроила с Джанет?" закричал Коннор, всё ещё не веря в то, что Эйва обманула его.

"Коннор, Джанет умирала, и ей нужен был донор, немедленно, понимаешь? Я не хотела втягивать тебя" выдохнула Эйва, чувствуя себя ужасно. Голова кружилась, когда она резко поднялась с дивана, встав напротив Коннора.

"Нет, Эйва! Это незаконно, если Джанет узнает" Коннор ударил кулаком по стене, тяжело выдыхая. Он был зол, зол на Эйву.

"Послушай, она не узнает, это всё было сделано в рамках анонимности, и она в курсе" Эйва пыталась убедить Коннора, протянув к нему руку, но он отстранился, разочарованно смотря на неё. Его взгляд ранил.

"Это неправильно" только и произнёс он, осуждающе смотря на неё.

"Отлично, я сейчас пойду, и всё расскажу Джанет, хочешь?" тоже повысив голос, выкрикнула Эйва, ощущая себя потерянной. "Неужели это так важно? Ведь важно, что Джанет жива, и всё. Цель оправдывает средства".

Произнеся последнюю фразу, Эйва ушла из комнаты, больше не выдерживая давления Коннора, его осуждающего взгляда. Перед глазами всё плыло, когда она опёрлась на стену в коридоре, глубоко дыша. Ей нужен был отдых. Схватив куртку, Эйва коротко предупредила Ланика о своём уходе, а затем поехала домой, поймав такси.

Только зайдя в квартиру, она обессиленно сползла по стене на пол, даже не сняв верхнюю одежду. Прижав руки к лицу, Эйва заплакала. 

Когда Эйва выбежала из комнаты, Коннора, будто парализовало. Он ещё несколько раз прокручивал в голове фразу Эйвы: "Цель оправдывает средства". И, еле дождавшись окончания смены, он сел в машину, чтобы поехать к отцу, чтобы выслушать его версию, как Эйва смогла убедить его спонсировать гибридную операционную.


	15. Chapter 15

Пролежав на кровати в полном одиночестве до двух ночи, Эйва услышала щелчок дверного замка. Инстинктивно подскочив на ноги, она замерла на выходе из спальни. Эйва до последнего надеялась, что Коннор придёт к ней, но он лишь сбросил верхнюю одежду, устроившись на диване. 

Неподвижно простояв в стороне, видя спокойно заснувшего Коннора, Эйва досадливо поджала губы, вернувшись в спальню. Сев на край кровати, она сжала дрожащие руки, глубоко дыша. Незаслуженная нападка Коннора за то, что она хотела лишь спасти пациента, болезненно отдавалась в её сознании. Особенно Эйва вспоминала его взгляд, в котором она для него была той, кто не оправдал надежд. 

Сумев уснуть ближе к утру, Эйва совершенно была физически разбита, когда пришло время подъёма на работу. Даже холодный душ и кофе не помогли прийти в норму. А главное, что ещё её больше добивало - Коннора не было дома. 

Желание высказаться переполняло Эйву, но с самого начала смены ей не удалось найти Коннора. Его не было. 

"Доктор Роудс попросил поменять ему смены. Он сегодня будет на ночном дежурстве" официально ответила Мэгги, не ожидая, что Эйва будет в неведении этого факта. 

На эмоциях достав телефон, Эйва собиралась позвонить Коннору или хотя бы написать сообщение, но в последний момент остановилась. Она не была виновата, а вот он - был. Даже не сомневаясь, Эйва убрала телефон, больше не предпринимая попыток связаться с Роудсом. К тому же, из-за недосыпа и потраченных нервов ей было плохо, особенно замучила головная боль в сочетании с тошнотой после единственного салата, который был в буфете, и он точно оказался ужасным. 

Эйва знала, что в любом случае Коннор не сможет избегать её, поэтому, не став ждать его прихода на ночное дежурство, она ушла домой, без сил проваливаясь в сон, как только коснулась головой дивана, даже не дойдя до кровати.

Проснувшись, Эйва ожидала услышать какой-либо шум в квартире, ведь дежурство Коннора давно закончилось, но давящая тишина говорила об обратном. Он не пришёл. Как и не сделал этого, даже, когда наступил вечер. Эйва пролежала весь выходной день на диване, через силу затолкав в себя сухой хлеб с остывшим чаем. 

Всю ночь Эйва ждала возвращения Коннора, и в итоге явилась на работу в ещё худшем состоянии. На её голове был полный бардак из взъерошенных волос, которые как будто потускнели, а лицо осунулось. 

"Эйва, ты заболела?" беспокоилась Натали, как только увидела её.

"Нет, просто бессонница" безэмоционально ответила она, направившись к раздевалке.

Эти несколько дней дались ей, как будто она беспрерывно работала много смен подряд с самыми критическими пациентами. Хотя лучше было бы всё именно так. 

Не успев снять куртку, Эйва заметила в коридоре Коннора. Их взгляды столкнулись.

"Привет" кивнул он, собираясь пройти мимо неё так, с трудом перестав смотреть на неё, конечно же, заметив её болезненное состояние.

"Серьёзно, Коннор? Просто "привет"? И это всё?" потрясённо выдохнула Эйва, сжимая чересчур длинные рукава куртки. 

"Эйва, а что ты хочешь услышать?" монотонно произнёс Роудс, смотря, куда угодно, но только не на неё, нарочно взяв планшет.

"Ты пару дней не ночевал дома, не предупредив - ничего" утопая в обиде, выдохнула Эйва, совершенно не видя никакой реакции.

"Мне нужно время" безразлично бросил Коннор, всё же посмотрев на женщину.

"Время? Серьёзно, Коннор? Ты сделал меня сукой, когда я спасла нашего пациента, и теперь тебе нужно время? Восхитительно, Коннор" ядовито процедила Эйва, качая головой, привлекая к себе внимание медперсонала.

"Эйва, прекрати" спокойно проговорил Коннор, заметив, как заинтересованно на них смотрели окружающие. 

"Я даже не начинала, Коннор" усмехнулась Беккер, не веря в полное безразличие со стороны человека, которого любила.

"Доктор Роудс, Доктор Беккер, пациент во второй смотровой палате!" крикнула Мэгги, очень вовремя разняв этих двоих. 

Без лишних слов они бросились к пострадавшей женщине, у которой показатели стремительно ухудшались. 

"У неё внутреннее кровотечение" проверив живот, отозвалась Эйва, профессионально действуя вопреки тому, что сейчас совершенно не хотела связываться с Коннором. "И сатурация падает, нужно инкубировать"

"Не так быстро. Нет необходимости прибегать к инкубации" сухо оборвал Коннор, распоряжаясь о перевозе пациента в гибридную операционную. 

Сжав зубы, Эйва молча проводила взглядом уходящего Коннора, который назло не стал слушать её, действуя на удачу. 

"Я буду ассистировать" догнав Коннора, решительно вызвалась Эйва, не ожидая ответа, потому что это был их общий пациент. 

Операция прошла успешно. Кровотечение было остановлено, пусть и с множеством пререкательств со стороны Коннора. 

"Коннор, что происходит? На операции легче было бы использовать тот метод, но ты специально не послушал меня" Эйва остановилась в пустом коридоре, чтобы не привлекать лишних зрителей.

"Эйва" как-то тяжело выдохнул Коннор, стоя напротив неё.

"Нет, Коннор. Твои нападки относятся к личному. В чём дело? Это всё из-за Джанет?" безнадёжно предполагала Эйва, схватив Коннора за руку, когда он хотел уйти. 

"Ты хочешь знать, в чём дело? Да? Я говорил с отцом" слова Коннора прозвучали так громко для Эйвы, что её парализовало.

"Ч.. Что?" заикнулась она, уже предполагая, что мог рассказать ему Корнелиус.

"Да, и я выслушал его версию, почему он спонсировал гибридную операционную" горько усмехнулся Коннор, передавая в словах некое презрение.

"Конечно, он сказал, что я спала с ним? Это не так Коннор, он лжёт" задыхаясь от услышанного, быстро заговорила Эйва. 

"Он сказал, что ты соблазнила его, и знаешь, это было похоже на правду" холодно закончил Коннор, в последний раз взглянув в глаза Эйвы, разворачиваясь и без раздумий уходя. Он не хотел слышать её оправдания, не сейчас или, может быть, никогда. Только её глаза, наполненные слезами - ему было больно видеть их, поэтому проще было сразу же уйти.

Эйва не могла ничего произнести, даже видя, как уходит Коннор, бросив в неё ужасное обвинение. Обвинение, которое никак не могло быть правдой. Только воспоминания, как Корнелиус приставал к ней, пытаясь добиться своего - того, о чём рассказал Коннору, не дали ей заговорить, бросив всё её тело в неконтролируемую дрожь. Перед глазами всё плыло, и Эйва схватилась рукой за стену, вовремя избегая прямого падения на пол. 

Сползая по стене, Эйва тихо всхлипнула, чувствуя себя разбитой. Все ощущения того мерзкого вечера, в который Корнелиус хотел её изнасиловать, чётко отпечатались на ней, как будто нарочно именно в этот момент всплывая наружу. Дрожь не прекращалась, как и нахлынувшая тошнота. Прижимая руку ко рту, Эйва попыталась подняться, но лишь упала на колени, растягиваясь на полу, закрывая глаза. Сил, чтобы позвать на помощь, у неё не было, а главное - она не нуждалась в помощи, лёжа на холодной поверхности. Последнее, что она услышала, это было её имя - Эви. А так её мог называть только один человек в этом мире. Дальше была тёмная пустота.


	16. Chapter 16

"Эйва, как ты?" первое, что услышала Беккер, когда открыла глаза, это был голос Натали, которая обеспокоенна стояла рядом с кроватью, держа в руках планшет. 

Глаза не хотели нормально фокусировать объекты, и Эйва поморщилась, ко всему прочему, замечая в руке катетер. Она точно зачастила встречаться с иглами. Во рту пересохло и перед тем, как ответить подруге, ей пришлось покашлять. 

"Кажется, не очень, раз я в палате для пациентов" наигранно бодро усмехнулась Эйва, стараясь хотя бы на время, пока Нат была рядом, перекрыть все мысли о том, что произошло перед тем, как она очнулась на кровати. К сожалению, память назло подкинула холодный взгляд Коннора и его обвинительную речь. Эйве вновь стало плохо.

"Я не знаю, что именно произошло перед тем, как Коннор принёс тебя в палату, но твои показатели давления и уровень глюкозы - они были критическими" обеспокоенно выдохнула Натали, заметив, что Эйва выглядела отстранённой. "Хэй, ты меня слышишь?"

"Коннор?" хрипло переспросила Эйва, удивлённо взглянув на Мэннинг. Она точно помнила, как он оставил её в коридоре, не став слушать оправданий. 

"Да, чёрт возьми, Эйва! Я тебе говорю о серьёзных вещах, а ты спрашиваешь об очевидных. Конечно, Коннор принёс тебя, вы с ним практически не расстаётесь на работе, что в этом странного?" не выдержала Нат, размахивая планшетом, подойдя к двери, а затем вновь вернувшись к кровати, шумно выдыхая. 

"Я в порядке, Нат, просто забыла пообедать" всё ещё не понимая, как Коннор оказался с ней рядом, позаботившись, особенно после их крупной ссоры.

"Просто забыла? Знаешь, если ты не думаешь о себе, подумай о ребёнке" возмутилась она, искренне поражаясь такому наивному ответу о забытом обеде. 

"Что?" отстранённо выдавила Эйва, и ей показалось, что её голос прозвучал где-то в стороне.

"Эйва?" замерла Натали, видя, насколько потерянно выглядела Беккер, ожидая каких-то объяснений. "Постой, ты не знала?"

Сглатывая вязкую слюну, стойко выдерживая неожиданную и резкую волну тошноты, Эйва слабо мотнула головой, сжав холодными пальцами край одеяла.

"Ты беременна, почти четыре недели" Натали озвучила недавно полученную информацию, осторожно присев на край кровати, коснувшись локтя Эйвы.

"Этого не может быть..." шёпотом выдохнула Эйва, став заметно бледнее, прижав ладони к лицу. 

"Ты не предохранялась?" неуверенно уточнила Нат, не зная, как лучше приободрить подругу, только видя, что новость о беременности определённо была плохой для неё.

"Я... Я забыла выпить таблетки, но это было всего раз, и то, я вечером приняла их" тихо бормотала она, вспомнив тот день, когда спохватилась о забытых контрацептивах только оказавшись в больнице. 

"Эйва, давай я позову Коннора" предложила Натали, уже собираясь пойти за мужчиной, но Эйва резко схватила её за руку, чуть не вырвав катетер. 

"Нет! Не надо" замотала головой она, нервно кусая губы. 

"Так, что случилось?" обречённо вздохнула Мэннинг, поправив катетер на руке Эйвы. Беккер отчуждённо отвела взгляд. 

"Мы поссорились, серьёзно поссорились" сипло произнесла она, откинув голову на подушку, на несколько секунд устало закрыв глаза. Слишком много свалилось на неё за несколько часов, и главное, что она не знала, что со всем этим делать. Ребёнок. Она не думала об этом. Может быть, у неё и получилось бы поговорить об этом с Коннором, но только не теперь. Его слова, уверенный тон, с которым он их произнёс, что она соблазнила его отца - это сильно обидело её, разбило её. На некоторое время Эйве действительно показалось, что она пыталась соблазнить Корнелиуса, пригласив его на ужин, ведь, зачем ещё зовут сходить вместе в ресторан, когда не получают желаемого, если только не для того, чтобы переспать. Она практически поверила в это.

"Вы всегда ссоритесь из-за пациентов, и это, скорее, не ссоры, а ваши обыденные беседы" отмахнулась Натали, но сразу же нахмурилась, увидев слёзы в её глазах. "Эйва?"

"Это конец, мы расстались. И ему не нужно знать о том, что я беременна. Это не его проблема, теперь не его" уверенно произнесла Эйва, вытирая слёзы, спуская ноги на пол. "Я поеду домой, мне уже лучше".

Если бы Натали и попыталась остановить её, у неё всё равно это не получилось бы, поэтому ей оставалось посмотреть, как Эйва ушла в раздевалку, выглядя при этом другой, несломленной, как несколько минутами ранее, в палате. 

Уйдя раньше с работы благодаря медицинскому заключению Натали, Эйва добралась до дома и сразу стала сбрасывать свои вещи в небольшую сумку. У неё так и не появилось много одежды, поэтому сборы заняли около получаса. Дрожащими пальцами застегнув замок, Эйва судорожно прижала руку ко рту, подавив рыдания. Она была брошена, а ещё - беременна. Голова предательски закружилась. Присев на диван, Эйва не выдержала и заплакала, размазывая тушь по лицу, не сумев совладать с эмоциями. Она была совершенно одна.

///

Коннор не знал, что его подтолкнуло вернуться обратно. Он хотел верить, что его отвратительный отец был не прав, но обида и злость из-за недавней лжи Эйвы, напрочь перекрыли эту веру. В этот момент Коннору хотелось задеть женщину, как можно сильнее, заканчивая своё обвинение тем, что это она соблазнила его отца. Только отвернувшись от неё, отойдя, ему всё равно необходимо было услышать её версию. 

"Эви!" закричал Коннор, когда увидел её на полу. Она была без сознания. Подхватив на руки, он сразу же бросился к лифту, спуская в неотложное отделение, занося её в свободную палату. Повезло, что Натали была не занята и сразу же подоспела к ним, помогая разобраться с Эйвой.

"Доктор Роудс, вы нужны в гибридной. Ланик вызвал вас" распорядилась Мэгги.

"Коннор, всё будет хорошо, иди" кивнула Натали, проверяя показатели Эйвы.

Справившись с операцией, Коннор сразу же вернулся в палату, но она была пуста. Всё то время, занимаясь пациентом, он не мог перестать переживать за Эйву. Коннор знал, что это была его вина, он вспылил.

"Нат, где Эйва?" найдя женщину, переводя дыхание, выпалил Коннор, нервно проведя по волосам.

"Она уехала домой" сухо ответила Натали, сразу же возвращаясь к своим делам, оформляя выписку.

"Что с её анализами? Могу ли я увидеть их?" нетерпеливо спросил Роудс, уже протянув руку, ожидая, что Натали даст ему планшет со всей информацией по здоровью Беккер, только ничего не произошло. Нат обыденно продолжала заполнять документы, никак не отреагировав на его вопросы.

"В чём дело?" Коннор только сильнее напрягся, начав думать о плохих анализах.

"Сам спроси у неё" недовольно отозвалась Натали, всё ещё слишком ясно помня слёзы Эйвы и её подавленное состояние. 

Когда Коннор молча отвернулся, не став перечить, Натали отложила планшет, разочарованно качая головой: "И всё? И ты просто отойдёшь в сторону, займёшься делами, даже не позвонив ей? Роудс, это даже для тебя слишком".

"Она всё равно не ответит на мой звонок" хмыкнул Коннор, слишком хорошо зная Эйву, а ещё прекрасно понимая, как её обидел.

"Тогда езжай домой, у тебя, насколько я знаю, смена закончилась двадцать минут назад" настойчиво говорила Мэннинг, не скрывая того, что она злилась. 

"Но с ней, у неё ничего серьёзного?" сглотнул Коннор, всеми силами стирая плохие предположения.

"Всё зависит от тебя" двусмысленно ответила Натали, дав понять, что больше ничего не скажет, демонстративно уходя к своему пациенту. 

Вжимая педаль до упора, Коннор спешил домой. Он всё равно предпринял несколько попыток, набирая номер Эйвы, но она не ответила. Нарастающее беспокойство, которое и так не исчезало с того момента, как Коннор нашёл Эйву на полу, сильнее давило на него. 

Быстро открыв дверь, Коннор зашёл в квартиру, сразу видя собранную сумку. Не разуваясь, он прошёл вглубь дома, замечая Эйву, в эту же секунду облегчённо выдыхая. Она лежала на диване, прижав колени к груди, выглядя слишком жалкой. Обнимая себя руками, Эйва затуманено посмотрела на вошедшего, никак не реагируя, даже не злясь. У неё не осталось эмоций, а заплаканное лицо выдавало её.

"Эви..." тихо выдохнул Коннор, приблизившись к ней, присаживаясь на корточки перед ней.

Её губы задрожали, когда она услышала то самое ласковое обращение, то, как позвал её Коннор. 

"Больно" хрипло выдавила она, сильнее сжимаясь всем телом. 

"Что? Где болит? Эви!" обхватив её лицо ладонями, Коннор пытался достучаться до неё, но она не реагировала на него, обмякнув. Опустив взгляд вниз, ему хватило пары секунд, чтобы взять на руки Эйву и выбежать на улицу, забывая о куртке, бережно укладывая её на заднее сиденье.

"Эви, всё будет хорошо, я обещаю, не теряй сознание, оставайся со мной, прошу" повторял Коннор, не обращая внимания на светофоры, пролетая на них, лишь бы быстрее добраться до больницы. 

Занося Эйву в неотложное отделение, он громко позвал на помощь.

"Коннор, что произошло?!" Уилл подбежал первым, отдавая указания медсестре, как только узнал в пациенте Эйву.

"Я не знаю.. у неё кровотечение..." сжимая руки, пробормотал Коннор, взглянув на лицо Эйвы. Она выглядела безжизненной. 

Холстед быстро открыл последние сведения в информации Эйвы: "Четвёртая неделя беременности. Коннор, я сделаю всё, что смогу!"

Когда перед Коннором закрыли шторку в палату, он обессиленно опустил руки. Эйва беременна. И сейчас она может потерять их ребёнка. А он лишь пытался посильнее обидеть её словами. Прижав руки к лицу, Коннор безысходно простонал, желая вернуть время назад. 

"Что же я натворил..." прошептал Коннор, опёршись на стену, медленно сползая по ней спиной на пол, прижимая руки к голове.


	17. Chapter 17

Коннор не следил за временем, просто сидя на полу, обхватив голову руками. Он только надеялся, что всё будет хорошо, и ему удастся исправить свои ошибки. Как назло, перед глазами мелькал образ Эйвы, когда она лежала на диване с поджатыми коленями, мучась от боли. Если бы не Натали, которая подтолкнула его вернуться домой, как можно быстрее, неизвестно, что бы стало с его девочкой. 

Постоянно дёргаясь, когда кто-то выходил из палаты, сразу же задёргивая шторку, Коннор прерывисто дышал. Ему было безумно страшно. Он не знал, что Эйва беременна, и подверг её и их ребёнка опасности. Это было отвратительно, и Коннора тошнило от самого себя.

Вновь подняв голову, когда мимо пробежала медсестра, Коннор устало выдохнул, от бессилия ударив кулаком по стене. 

"Хэй, полегче" раздался голос Холстеда, а затем мужчина подошёл ближе, успевая только открыть рот, как его перебил Коннор.

"Что с ней?! Уилл, что?!" на одном дыхании произнёс Коннор, резко поднявшись с пола, хватая его за плечи, чуть ли не встряхивая, настолько переживая.

"Я, как раз, и собирался сказать. Коннор, с ней всё хорошо, то есть с ними" мягко улыбнулся Уилл, выбравшись из его хватки, поправляя смятый халат. "Нам удалось остановить кровотечение благодаря некоторым действенным препаратам, и ребёнку ничего не угрожает только при условии, что Эйве придётся выдержать двухнедельный постельный режим, и это, как минимум. Лишь потом можно будет сказать, как дальше действовать". 

Коннор облегчённо выдохнул, его девочка была в порядке, и она не потеряла их малыша. Ребёнок, Коннору предстояло поговорить с Эйвой об этом, потому что, если бы не этот ужасный случай, неизвестно как бы он узнал о её беременности и узнал бы вообще. Он снова нервничал, только теперь из-за неизвестной реакции, которая может последовать, когда Коннор войдёт к ней палату. 

"Ты можешь её навестить" напомнил о себе Холстед, когда Коннор мысленно ушёл в себя, выглядя отстранённым. "Только не устраивайте своих обыденных стычек, ей не нужно лишнее волнение".

Слегка усмехнувшись, Коннор бы с радостью хотел вернуться в то время, когда они сталкивались лбами в профессиональном смысле, не перенося это на личную жизнь. 

Тихо войдя в палату, Коннор также осторожно подошёл к кровати. Бледное лицо Эйвы выделялось на фоне больничной обстановки. Она выглядела плохо, но слова Холстеда не могли быть ложью, поэтому Коннор отогнал нахлынувшую панику. 

Простояв несколько минут на месте, даже не присев в кресло, стоявшее напротив кровати, Коннор услышал слабые слова.

"Как долго ты будешь смотреть на меня?" в голосе Эйвы отсутствовал негативный оттенок, если бы не недавние события, то её тон можно было принять за привычный, когда они спорили насчёт лечения пациентов. 

"Эйва, мне жаль... Я поступил дерьмово, обвинив тебя в том, в том" Коннор не мог подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы не вспоминать свои же жестокие нападки, за который сейчас было стыдно.

"В том, что я спала с твоим отцом" подсказала Эйва, спокойно смотря на него, хотя, произнеся это, её грудь, как будто сжалась.

"Я не должен был это говорить, даже думать об этом. Это всё мои вечные сомнения" виновато говорил Коннор, готовый бесчисленное количество раз вернуться в прошлое, чтобы не обидеть Эйву.

Эйва медленно приподняла руку несмотря на противный катетер, потянувшись к Коннору. Он сразу подошёл ближе, опустившись на колени у кровати, обхватив двумя руками её холодную ладонь. Еле коснувшись губами её кожи, он так и замер, чувствуя её, чувствуя, что она жива.

"Я знаю, у тебя большие, даже нет, у тебя безграничные проблемы с доверием" тихо прошептала Эйва, впитывая тепло Коннора, не сводя с него взгляда. "Но, Коннор, я никогда бы не подвела тебя. Я не знаю, как тебе это доказать".

"Ничего не нужно доказывать" он быстро прервал её, сталкиваясь взглядами. "Я должен это и так понимать, что ты особенная. Прости меня, дорогая..."

"И ты меня прости" жалко выдохнула Эйва, чуть не плача, поджимая дрожащие губы. 

"Эви? Что?" взволнованно стал спрашивать Коннор, видя, как резко изменилось состояние его девочки. "Тебе нельзя волноваться, Эйва, дыши, просто глубоко дыши". 

Его голос действительно успокаивал, и Эйва смогла расслабиться, часто кивая, второпях повторяя, что она в порядке.

"Я так не думаю" покачав головой, Коннор осторожно присел на кровать, а затем аккуратно придвинул Эйву к себе. Она уткнулась ему в грудь, закрывая глаза, хватаясь за него, за единственного человека, без которого она уже не представляла жизни. И Коннор только крепче обнимал её, невесомо касаясь губами её волос, ласково убирая пряди с лица.

"Я беременна" неожиданно сболтнула Эйва, в эту же секунду зажмурившись, боясь реакции Коннора.

"Я знаю" не нарушая тихой обстановки, негромко произнёс Коннор, коснувшись ладонью её щеки. "Ты бы не сказала мне?"

"Нет" без лжи, убеждаясь, как же хорошо её знал Коннор, выдохнула Эйва, опуская глаза. "Правда, я вообще не знала, что делать, мне было страшно".

"Прости, солнце, я не должен был обижать тебя" выдохнул он, вновь прижав её к себе, целуя в висок. "Ты... ты оставишь?"

"А ты..." бессвязно заикнулась она, поджав губы. От волнения у неё похолодели конечности. 

"Эви, я хочу ребёнка, я так боялся, что ты можешь его потерять, когда увидел кровь на твоих ногах... когда вёз тебя в больницу, но время уходило" воспоминания болезненно отдавались в голове Коннора, и его голос был прерывистым. Опустив руку на её плоский живот, он со всей любовью посмотрел ей в глаза.

"Коннор..." всхлипнув, Эйва упёрлась лбом ему в грудь. Несколько часов назад она была в полном отчаянии. Она просто тонула в безысходности, сжимаясь на диване в пустой квартире. 

"Да, моя девочка, я здесь, и я никогда не оставлю тебя, больше никогда" уверенно произнёс Коннор прямо у её уха, нежно коснувшись его губами, прикрывая глаза, отчётливо чувствуя в своих объятиях биение её сердца. 

"Уилл сказал, что мне придётся находиться в кровати некоторое время из-за возможности выкидыша" погрустнела Эйва, комкая пальцами край одеяла.

"Да, и я позабочусь о тебе, всё будет хорошо, Эви" Коннор пытался подбодрить её, не выдерживая опустошённого взгляда.

"Ты... Это смущает" неловко выдохнула Эйва, когда Коннор так и не убрал руки с её живота. 

"Но там уже наш ребёнок, пусть ещё и совсем крошечный" ласково улыбнулся Коннор, целуя Эйву в шею, обнимая её.

"Мы не были готовы, и мне жаль... Я забыла принять таблетки, в тот раз, утром" Эйва была неуверенна, она боялась. 

"Послушай меня, Эйва, я хочу ребёнка, и я буду повторять это тебе изо дня в день, пока ты не поверишь мне. Пусть мы специально и не планировали, но это счастье случилось" упорно объяснял Коннор, опустив ладони на её лицо, бережно вытирая большими пальцами выступившие слёзы на глазах.

"Спасибо, Коннор" только и смогла выдохнуть Эйва, учащённо дыша, не справляясь с переполняющими эмоциями. 

"Ты моя любовь, Эви" проговорил Коннор, коснувшись её губ, хрупко целуя, думая лишь о том, что сделает всё невозможное для неё, лишь бы она была счастлива и всегда улыбалась той самой улыбкой, в которую он влюбился, соревнуясь с ней бок о бок долгие месяцы. 

Коннор осторожно поправил руку Эйвы, в которой стоял катетер, стараясь не разбудить её, когда она быстро провалилась в сон, продолжая лежать на его груди. Он собирался быть рядом с ней до самого утра, неосознанно боясь, что с ней может что-то случиться. Сегодняшний день стал уроком для него, пусть и жестоким.


	18. Chapter 18

Несколько дней Эйва послушно лежала в больнице, стойко выдержав множество проверок её состояния здоровья и их будущего ребёнка. Всё это время Коннор постоянно забегал к ней в палату между операциями, находясь с ней, пока его снова не вызывали к новому пациенту. Он не ночевал дома, выглядя довольно потрёпанным, даже после утреннего душа, на который его отправила Эйва. Коннор просто предпочитал быть рядом с ней, слишком опекая. 

"Коннор, ты выглядишь паршиво" улыбнулась Эйва, изогнув бровь, когда он счастливо забежал к ней, чтобы помочь собраться, а затем увезти её домой. 

"Я предвкушаю, как мы сегодня будем спать в нашей постели" усмехнулся он, стоя в стороне, пока Эйва переодевалась из больничной пижамы в джинсы и свитер. Вещи были заботливо выбраны Коннором. 

Слегка пошатнувшись, Эйва уткнулась в грудь Коннора, не ожидая, что он так быстро подойдёт к ней, поддерживая. 

"Я в порядке" сразу выпалила она, столкнувшись с взволнованными голубыми глазами Коннора. 

"Если почувствуешь себя плохо, сразу говори, не молчи" попросил он, взяв её за руку, наконец-то покидая палату. 

"Мне не нравится, что придётся ещё десять дней сидеть дома вместо работы" вздохнула Эйва, когда они оказались в машине. Мысль, что ей придётся быть дома в полном одиночестве расстраивала. Коннор уже не сможет прибегать к ней в маленький перерыв.

"Я взял недельный отпуск, а потом проверим твоё состояние" раскрыл небольшой сюрприз Коннор, зная, как важно будет Эйве быть с ним, особенно после такой тяжёлой эмоциональной встряски. Им просто необходимо было наладить отношения, хоть вслух никто об этом и не говорил. Почувствовав ладонь на своём колене, он только убедился в правильном решении.

Только переступив порог квартиры, Эйва растерянно остановилась, невольно приоткрыв рот, видя много цветов, которые украшали маленький столик около дивана, а также висели в корзинах на стенах. Вся эта красота, как будто делала дом ярче, уютнее. Повернувшись к Коннору, она всё ещё не могла связно хоть что-то произнести, лишь прижавшись к нему, обвив шею, чтобы коснуться его губ.

"Это прекрасно, Коннор..." выдохнула она, прервав поцелуй, вновь любуясь цветочной обстановкой, не спеша проходя внутрь гостиной. Осторожно касаясь лепестков, она и сама расцвела, широко улыбаясь. 

Подойдя к ней со спины, Коннор мягко обнял, опустив подбородок на плечо, тихо, с отчётливой ноткой вины, выдыхая: "Прости меня, Эви". Последние дни он только и делал, что извинялся за свою грубую нападку. Ему было необходимо почувствовать, что Эйва расслабилась, и она развернулась, доверительно заглянув ему в глаза.

"Коннор, я простила, ещё в первый раз" без тени сомнения заверила она, произнеся эти слова настолько чутко, что они точно не могли быть ложью. 

Ещё некоторое время простояв в объятиях, даже не сняв верхнюю одежду, они неохотно оторвались друг от друга. Эйва приняла желанный душ, начав закатывать глаза, когда Коннор в пятый раз заглянул к ней в ванную, убеждаясь, что всё в порядке. Он слишком беспокоился, особенно после предостережений доктора Эйвы. 

"Я не упала в обморок, Коннор. Вот, видишь?" когда мужчина вновь заглянул к ней, Эйва не выдержала и резко дёрнула шторку в сторону, демонстрируя свой голый вид. 

"Эйва!" первая реакция Коннора вылилась в полное смущение. Да, он очень много раз видел её обнажённой, и ему этот вид нравился, именно поэтому он и почувствовал себя неловко, потому что возбудился, напрочь забыв о беспокойстве.

"Что?" рассмеялась Эйва, переступая на пушистый коврик, заматываясь в белое полотенце, следуя за сбежавшим Коннором. 

"Ты оденешься?" буркнул Коннор, усиленно стараясь отвлечься на разогревание случайной упаковки с готовым ужином, вытащенной из морозилки.

"Серьёзно, Коннор?" заморгала Эйва, легко забравшись на край стола, удерживая на себе полотенце. 

"Ты слышала Доктора Стюарт, никакой нагрузки - ничего, чтобы не потерять ребёнка" сурово отчеканил Коннор, включив микроволновку.

"А, так ты не можешь видеть меня голой, потому что сразу хочешь трахнуть" в грубой манере очевидно отметила Эйва, ничуть не осекаясь, даже, когда Коннор безнадёжно покачал головой.

"Да, Доктор Беккер, прекрасный анализ, ага" терпеливо согласился Коннор, подавая ей махровый халат. Без дополнительный указаний, Эйва покорно слезла со стола, надев его. 

А дальше была очередь Коннора выбивать воздух из лёгких Эйвы, делая это также профессионально, как и она, также невпопад, как могла только она. 

"Не думал, что неудобный стол станет местом зачатия нашего ребёнка" добавив голосу будничности, произнёс Коннор, перекладывая пасту с грибами на тарелки, делая вид, что говорил о погоде.

"Коннор... Ты" покраснела Эйва, а затем толкнула его в плечо. Она вспомнила то их страстное утро, и сама зная, что именно в тот день всё и случилось. 

"Я люблю тебя" подхватывая Эйву на руки, Коннор закружил её, не давая высказать нецензурные фразы в стиле Беккер. Оба рассмеялись, сталкиваясь носами прежде, чем прижаться к губам. 

"Поставь меня на пол, Роудс" наигранно строго проворчала Эйва, крепко вцепившись ему в плечи, пусть и зная, что он точно её не уронит. 

После ужина, оказавшись в любимой кровати, Эйва удобно устроила голову на груди Коннора, выглядя задумчивой. 

"Ты что-то хочешь спросить?" касаясь её головы, мягко спросил Коннор. Он видел её насквозь.

"Всего лишь, как ты узнал, что это было именно в тот день?" любопытно выдохнула Эйва.

"Сопоставил твой менструальный цикл, который задерживался" легко отозвался он, слыша, как Эйва задержала дыхание, совершенно удивившись этому факту. Она не могла и подумать, что Коннор таким занимался, вникая в её женское здоровье. 

"А зачем ты это делал? В смысле, зачем следил за моими месячными?" заикнулась Беккер, заметно напрягшись, конечно же, надумав плохого.

"Эви, милая, с нашим докторским режимом очень легко нарушить период, и я не хотел этого" оправдывался Коннор, но этого было недостаточно, потому что Эйва отодвинулась от него, переворачиваясь на вторую половину кровати, невидимо отгораживаясь.

"Знаешь, это выглядит иначе" хмыкнула она, поджав губы, не скрывая обиды. "Только ты совершил оплошность, не убедившись, что я не забыла выпить таблетку в тот день, чтобы уж точно спать спокойно". Это прозвучало едко.

"Эйва, ты глупышка" покачав головой, Коннор крепко прижал её к себе, не давая вырваться, когда она попыталась оттолкнуть его. "Я волновался за тебя, и я думал о нас, о нашем будущем, чтобы всё было хорошо, чтобы ты была здорова. Я думал о наших детях, Эви...".

Эйва замерла, перестав дёргаться, переводя изумлённый взгляд на Коннора, прекрасно понимая, что он был искренен, ничуть не привирая. И его голубые глаза это только подтверждали. Он напряжённо ожидал реакции, зная только то, что ни за что не отпустит Эйву.

"Коннор" шёпотом выдохнула Эйва, пряча лицо, утыкаясь им ему в грудь, тихо всхлипывая. 

"Хэй, Эви, тебе нельзя расстраиваться" гладя её по волосам, Коннор говорил с беспокойством.

"Я не расстраиваюсь... Я счастлива" тихо фыркнула Эйва сквозь слёзы, шумно выдыхая.

Целуя её в лоб, Коннор заботливо укрыл их одеялом, теснее притянув Эйву к себе, своим теплом помогая быстрее заснуть. Она всегда лучше спала, слыша его сердцебиение. 

На тумбочке завибрировал телефон, и Коннор осторожно оставил Эйву. На автомате открыв пришедшее сообщение, он застыл. Неприятный холод прошёл по всему телу. С силой сжав телефон, он хотел кинуть его в сторону, но побоялся разбудить Эйву. Вернувшись в прежнее положение, обнимая её, Коннор ещё долго не мог заснуть, всеми силами отгоняя навязчивый текст: "Знаешь, у неё прекрасные духи. Такой нежный аромат сирени".


	19. Chapter 19

"Я подумала, мы могли бы куда-нибудь съездить?" доедая горячий хрустящий тост, внезапно предложила Эйва. Весь завтрак оба молчали, причём Коннор выглядел довольно задумчивым. "Ты не выспался?"

Отвлёкшись от стола, как будто рассматривал хлебные крошки, Коннор отрицательно покачал головой: "Хорошая идея, Эйва. У меня есть дом для таких целей".

Невольно закашлявшись, Эйва пристально уставилась на него: "Ты не рассказывал". В её голосе прозвучали нотки обиды, как будто от неё скрыли великую тайну, и она о ней случайно узнала. Встав из-за стола, Эйва скрестила руки на груди, не сводя взгляда с Роудса, всё равно видя, что с ним было что-то не так.

"Всего лишь дом, в котором я был несколько раз, и то, чтобы не встречаться на семейных праздниках с отцом" безразлично отозвался он, убирая грязную посуду, стоя допивая остатки кофе, встав спиной к Эйве напротив раковины.

"Коннор, что происходит?" когда он отвернулся от неё, Эйва поняла, что точно что-то не так. Подойдя к нему впритык, она коснулась его локтя.

Не произнеся ни слова, Коннор оказался лицом к лицу Эйвы, быстро подхватив её, усаживая на высокий стул, наклоняясь близко, касаясь носом её шеи, крепко удерживая за бёдра. Несколько секунд в одном положении, он держался рядом с ней, дыша на кожу, а затем резко отстранился, не меняя непроницаемого выражения лица. 

"И... И что это было?" растерялась Эйва, когда Коннор вернулся к раковине, включив кран, но при этом ничего не делая.

"Твои духи. Сирень" односложно ответил он.

"Да, давно" усмехнулась Эйва, открыто не понимаю, что этим хочет сказать Роудс. 

"Ты всегда была честна со мной?" вдруг продолжил Коннор, как будто специально выжидал паузу между фактом про духи и этим острым вопросом. 

"Что? Конечно, Коннор" запнулась Эйва, сжав край футболки, когда Коннор перевёл прожигающий взгляд, прямо смотря ей в глаза. "Коннор, ты не ответил, что случилось, почему ты спрашиваешь?"

"Неважно, теперь неважно" сжав переносицу, равнодушно произнёс он, устало опёршись на край столешницы. "Я всю ночь думал. Думал обо всех версиях. Только все они не сходились. Отец не стал бы щедро жертвовать на проект, который касался меня, ничего не получив взамен. Он бы точно не вложил крупную сумму денег после твоей словесной беседы с ним".

"Коннор, что ты имеешь ввиду?" повержено, на выдохе спросила Эйва. Холод неприятно разнёсся волной по всему телу. 

"Он сказал, что у тебя приятные духи. Сирень, и это так" монотонно говорил Коннор, оттягивая заключение. 

"Да, и ты это знаешь. Да об этом половина больницы знает!" поражённо воскликнула Эйва, вскинув руки, нервно убирая спавшую прядь волос за ухо, выдавая себя этим - пальцы дрожали. Она не хотела вспоминать тот день, но, как назло, её вынуждали это делать, причём вынуждал делать тот, кого она любила. 

"Ты сказала, что цель оправдывает средства, и всё получилось. Я остался в Чикаго, рядом с тобой" не останавливался Коннор, ударяя словами Эйву только сильнее. 

"Коннор, я никогда не спала с твоим отцом" не выдержала она, первая озвучивая отвратительное обвинение, сглатывая слюну, борясь с тошнотой. 

Вытащив из кармана какой-то блестящий предмет, Коннор с шумом опустил его на стол: "Хотел бы я тебе верить".

Этим предметом оказалась брошь в виде бабочки, которую потеряла Эйва, не помня, как это произошло. Приоткрыв рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, она только задохнулась. Успев только сделать шаг к раковине, её стошнило. Перед глазами, сквозь мутную пелену, просочился момент, когда она надевала эту брошь, направляясь к отцу Коннора, крепко держа в руках проект гибридной операционной, и больше этого украшения на ней не было. 

Эйву рвало, и она, как могла, держалась трясущимися руками за край твёрдой поверхности, не чувствуя ног, которые стали, как будто ватными. Склоняясь ближе над раковиной, ей было всё равно, что волосы сползут на плечи. Но прохладная рука аккуратно собрала их в хвост, удерживая, а другая - приобнимая за талию, не давая упасть. Коннор. 

Рвота прекратилась, когда Эйва сбилась со счёта, обмякнув в руках Коннора, бессознательно поддаваясь вперёд, когда он помог дойти до ванной комнаты. Помогая умыться, прополоскать рот, Коннор взял её на руки и отнёс в кровать, делая это бережно, как будто не он только что хладнокровно вылил на неё очередные обвинения. 

Одна мысль о Корнелиусе, и Эйве становилось плохо. Свернувшись в кровати, натянув одеяло до самого лица, она заплакала. Ей было плевать, что рядом мог быть Коннор, видя её настолько жалкой. Хотя предположение, что он скорее всего уйдёт - не покидало Эйву. 

Брошь. Эйва мыслями вернулась к ней, прокручивая в памяти момент, когда Корнелиус напал на неё, пытаясь изнасиловать. Он точно мог оторвать брошь, когда она сопротивлялась. 

Коннор что-то говорил, но Эйва не слышала его, продолжая опустошённо смотреть в одну точку. Коснувшись рукой одеяла, он потянул его с неё.

"Что...Что ты делаешь?!" очнувшись, Эйва резко дёрнулась, оттолкнув Коннора, ухватившись за край одеяла, выглядя напуганной. 

"Эйва, я хотел проверить, нет ли кровотечения..." виновато произнёс Коннор, ещё никогда не видя её настолько охваченной страхом. Он тоже очнулся, поняв, какую грубую ошибку допустил, заставив Эйву переживать, когда она находилась на грани срыва беременности. "Тише, я ничего плохого не сделаю". 

Вытянув руки вперёд, медленно возвращаясь к ней, Коннор замер. Эйва подняла на него глаза, наполненные слезами. 

"Нет, кровотечения нет" выдохнула она, ожидая, что после этих слов Коннор отвернётся и уйдёт, но он не сдвинулся с места, продолжая ждать. Он будто чувствовал, что ей есть, что сказать.

"Коннор, я не была честна с тобой" тихо прошептала Эйва, чувствуя, что её загнали в тупик. Коннор молчал, хотя внутри всё сжалось. Он не хотел знать, что всё-таки был прав, только не в этот раз. 

"В тот день... Он пытался меня изнасиловать".


	20. Chapter 20

"В тот день... Он пытался меня изнасиловать" сломлено произнесла Эйва, боясь встретиться глазами с Коннором, чувствуя, будто воздух в комнате стал тяжелее после её слов.

"Что?" запнулся Коннор, видя, насколько загнанно выглядела Эйва. 

"Я знаю, я не должна была предлагать поужинать вместе, но в тот момент у меня не было грязных мыслей, мне лишь хотелось уговорить его спонсировать гибридную операционную, приведя больше доводов" зачастила она, пальцами комкая край одеяла, даже лёжа под ним, ощущая себя совершенно оголённой, открытой. 

"Эйва, что... Что он сделал?" все сомнения рассеялись, Коннор медленно придвинулся к ней на шаг, всё ещё держа расстояние, хоть и маленькое, чтобы сильнее не напугать её. 

"Я... ничего не сделала" заикнулась Эйва, быстро подняв взгляд на Роудса, поджимая губы, всё ещё не считая, что поступила правильно, начав говорить. Ведь, с чего бы Коннору было верить ей, когда она только и делала, что лгала, прикрывая этот ужасный момент. 

"Я знаю" кивая, тихо согласился Коннор, стараясь придать ей уверенности, всё также сильно любя её, как и раньше.

Садясь к ней на кровать, Коннор сразу прижал её к себе, удерживая её голову на своей груди, успокаивающе водя ладонью по спине. Ей нельзя было переживать, только не сейчас. И он не собирался давить на неё, ощущая дрожь.

"Когда ты принял предложение от клиники Майо, я не знала, что делать. У меня был всего один шанс - это твой проект. Я не хотела терять тебя, Коннор" досадно выдохнула Эйва, всхлипнув в его руках.

На этих словах Коннор винил себя, что, даже не предположил, что Эйве будет так плохо, когда он собрался покинуть Чикаго. 

"И я пришла к твоему отцу. Показав ему твой проект, который ты выкинул в мусорное ведро, я надеялась, что его это заинтересует. Только он всё допытывался, кто стоит за этой идеей, и мне пришлось признаться, что это был ты. Корнелиус сразу потерял интерес к этой перспективной операционной, сказав, что подумает, сделав вид, что у него есть дела. Тогда я и предложила обсудить всё за ужином, всего лишь ужин, свободное время для того, чтобы я смогла убедить его вложить деньги в проект" тяжело выдохнула Эйва, теряя много сил, чётко вспоминая тот неприятный день. 

Сжав зубы, Коннор отлично знал, что подразумевал его отец под словом "ужин". 

"Так всё и было, я вновь показывала проект, упоминая, насколько он станет прибыльным, а затем он попросил пересмотреть страницу, пересев ко мне на диванчик. И потом он, так просто говоря о вложениях, опустил руку на моё бедро, я..." проговорила Эйва, замолкая, пытаясь отстраниться, но Коннор не дал ей сделать это, касаясь губами её виска.

"Всё хорошо, Эви, если тебе тяжело, ты можешь не продолжать" Коннор пытался успокоить её, чувствуя, как всё её тело было напряжено. 

"Я хотела уйти, но он схватил меня за локоть, напомнив, что мне нужны деньги, и после моих неудачных попыток выдернуть руку, он... Он повалил меня на спину, он зажал мне рот... и задрал платье" голос Эйвы сорвался, она просто заплакала, пряча лицо, уже сама теснее прижимаясь к Коннору, вновь чувствуя едкую тошноту. 

Коннор через силу поборол в себе нахлынувшую злость. Он прямо сейчас готов был поехать к отцу и разбить ему лицо - и не раз, как это было на мероприятии. Слушать дрожащий голос Эйвы - было невыносимо больно. Он винил себя не только, потому что из-за него Эйве пришлось пойти к этому человеку, а из-за того, что он мог предположить, что она добровольно переспит с Корнелиусом, используя любые средства.

"Эви, маленькая моя, всё хорошо, ты меня слышишь?" шептал Коннор, хотя его самого уже трясло. Целуя её волосы, обнимая, он медленно стал покачивать её из стороны в сторону. 

Коннор всё вспомнил, как встретил Эйву в больнице на следующий день, став расспрашивать, почему она пропустила его прощальную вечеринку, а она выглядела измученной, потерянной. Его бедная девочка переживала всё в себе, не показывая этого. 

"Эви..." тихо выдохнул он, покрывая её лицо поцелуями, заставляя взглянуть на себя, нежно поглаживая большими пальцами щёки. 

Перед глазами всплыла большая гематома, которую Коннор увидел в тот день, придя к ней домой. Чуть выше локтя. 

"Это он, он тебя тогда так схватил до кровоподтёка на руке?" задохнулся Коннор, когда Эйва слабо кивнула, вновь утыкаясь ему в грудь, уже не плача - не было сил. "Эви...солнце, что он ещё сделал?"

Вздрогнув, Эйва сжалась, кусая губу. Она прекрасно помнила, но стыдилась озвучивать, особенно Коннору, поэтому просто молчала.

"Эви, всё хорошо" вновь стал говорить Коннор, не переставая покачивать её в своих руках. Ужасные предположения сжимали его голову. 

"Ничего, он лишь опустил руку в моё бельё, а затем я смогла убежать" на выдохе призналась она, в эту же секунду ощутив себя свободной, свободной от сдержанной тайны. 

"Я его уничтожу" прошипел Коннор, держа свою девочку так, как будто она была слишком хрупкой. 

"Прости меня, Коннор" хрипло отозвалась Эйва, много раз прокручивая в своей голове, как бы всё сложилось, если бы она сама не предложила тот ужин.

"Нет, Эйва! Ты ни в чём не виновата, тебе не за что извиняться, слышишь? Это ты пострадала, и я несу ответственность. Этот мерзкий человек, он всегда пытался испортить мне жизнь, но я никогда бы не подумал, что так изощрённо... И это ты меня прости, что обвинил тебя..." разочарованно закончил Коннор, помогая Эйве принять горизонтальное положение, укрывая её одеялом до самого подбородка, оказываясь рядом. 

Осторожно опустив руку на её живот, Коннор думал лишь о том, что больше никогда не даст свою девочку в обиду. 

"Мне было страшно" слабо прошептала Эйва, вспоминая все свои кошмары.

"Прости, Эви" всё, что мог сказать Коннор, обнимая её, чувствуя горячее дыхание на своей шее.

Эйве быстро удалось уснуть, истощившись после болезненного признания. Она выглядела бледной и такой маленькой. Ласково проведя по волосам, Коннор оставался неподвижным, хоть и хотел схватить куртку и отправиться к человеку, который довёл его девочку до такого состояния. Но Эви должна была проснуться, видя его рядом, не переживая лишний раз. Коннор собирался сделать всё, чтобы ей и будущему ребёнку было хорошо. 

"Я люблю тебя, Эви"


	21. Chapter 21

Так и не добыв положенное время отдыха, Эйва вернулась к работе. Она просто не могла находиться в одиночестве, чувствуя себя слишком уязвимой. И пусть Коннор старался прийти домой без лишних задержек - это всё равно не спасало от глубокой апатии. Ему требовалось несколько часов, чтобы вывести свою девочку из подобного состоянии, без нажима заставив говорить. 

Предупредив, что ненадолго задержится, Эйва последовала к своему гинекологу для быстрого осмотра. Ей было страшно, что риск выкидыша может стать выше, поэтому перед дверью она остановилась, взволнованно поправляя волосы. 

"Всё будет хорошо" позади раздался успокаивающий голос Коннора, а через пару секунд сам мужчина приобнял её, целуя в макушку. 

"Коннор, у тебя уже началась смена" промямлила Эйва, всё равно облегчённо выдыхая, моментально чувствуя себя увереннее рядом с ним. 

"Я отпросился" коротко ответил Коннор, слабо подталкивая Эйву вперёд, видя, что иначе она впадёт в панику.

Сопротивляться было бессмысленно, поэтому Беккер первой вошла в кабинет. Последние несколько дней, после неприятного болезненного признания, Коннор окутывал её заботой. Пусть в его действиях и сквозила вина за то, что он обвинял Эйву, но всё же он действительно беспокоился и старался сделать всё возможное, чтобы ей стало лучше. Он по-настоящему любил её.

"Доктор Беккер, сейчас мы проведём ультразвуковое исследование. Пусть срок ещё маленький, но в вашей ситуации - это необходимо" после этих слов, Эйве стало, куда хуже. Она и сама знала, что её ситуация плохая, а лишнее упоминание только напрягло. 

Коннор негласно почувствовал тревогу Эйву, крепко сжав её ладонь, сидя рядом, пока Доктор Грейс наносила ужасно холодный гель на живот беременной, а затем слишком долго водила датчиком по нему. По её выражению лица невозможно было предугадать, какие новости она озвучит, поэтому Эйва зажмурила глаза. 

"Доктор Беккер, не хотите посмотреть на крошечного малыша?" по-доброму усмехнулась Грейс, заметив закрытые глаза будущей мамы. 

"Да... Конечно!" растерялась Эйва, выдавая свою нервозность, но успешно подавляя её в себе, когда Коннор наклонился к ней, чтобы нежно поцеловать в висок.

"Она действительно такая маленькая" на одном дыхании прошептала Эйва, завороженно смотря на экран.

Коннор также смотрел на их ребёнка, с трепетом сжимая руку Эйву. 

"Угроза выкидыша отсутствует, но я бы порекомендовала вам, Доктор Беккер, меньше нервничать, потому что лучше всего перестраховаться" мягко подытожила Грейс, убирая датчик, протягивая салфетку, которую сразу же перехватил Коннор, аккуратно вытирая гель с живота Эйвы.

Когда они вышли из кабинета, то сразу же прижались друг к другу. Просто в один момент Эйва ухватилась за Коннора, а он подхватил её на руки, слегка приподняв, целуя в губы. 

"Моя девочка, я так счастлив" засмеялся Коннор, положив ладони на щёки Эйвы, покрывая её лицо короткими поцелуями, наполненными любовью. 

Если бы не срочное сообщение из неотложного отделения, Коннор ни за что не отпустил бы Эйву, продолжая наслаждаться тем самым первым их моментом, когда они увидели ребёнка. 

Расставшись, Коннор ушёл в гибридную операционную, перехватывая пациента у Ланика, а Эйва встретила пострадавшую женщину с открытым переломом ноги. Выполняя срочные манипуляции, фиксируя конечность, она через минуту перехватила ещё одного пациента, полностью погружаясь в быстрый ритм неотложного отделения, успев расслабиться за почти две недели больничного. 

Наспех перекусив каким-то батончиком-мюсли, Эйва продолжила принимать пациентов. Всё произошло, когда доставили маленького мальчика с сотрясением мозга и слабым дыханием. 

Позвав на помощь Натали, Эйва уже собиралась инкубировать ребёнка, но неожиданное головокружение и внезапный приступ тошноты заставили её отключиться, сквозь туман смотря на Мэннинг. Подобное состояние у неё было, когда Коннор бросил её в коридоре, обвинив, что она спала с его отцом. Только ясные слова Грейс, что их ребёнку ничто не угрожает - пульсировали в голове. 

"Эйва! Эйва" звала Натали, вовремя схватив Беккер за руку, отдёргивая её в сторону, как раз в тот момент, когда её вырвало. 

Схватившись за штору в смотровой палате, Эйва не рассчитала силу, обрывая её и падая вместе с ней на пол. 

"Итан, помоги Эйве!" вновь закричала Мэннинг, самостоятельно инкубируя еле дышащего мальчика, сильно беспокоясь за подругу. 

Поднимая Эйву, Итан перенёс её в соседнюю палату, куда тут же вбежала Эйприл. 

"Её вырвало, а затем она упала" произнёс Чой, сжимая переносицу. "Я скажу Коннору".

Кивнув, Эйприл установила датчики, проверяя показатели состояния Эйвы, собираясь поставить ей типичную капельницу с восстанавливающими витаминами.

"Я ударилась, мне нужна Доктор Грейс" сипло прошептала Эйва, заметно побледнев, вспомнив своё неудачное падение, но не зная, насколько оно было серьёзным для ребёнка.

"Не волнуйся, я её немедленно вызову" Эйприл сразу же вышла из палаты, вызывая гинеколога. Эйве казалось, что время замедлилось, пока она ждала Грейс. И её дыхание стало прерывистым.

"Доктор Беккер, что произошло?" встревоженно спросила Грейс, сразу оголяя её живот, сначала аккуратно ощупывая его, проверяя болезненность, а затем беря узи-датчик, сверяясь с экраном. "Так, всё хорошо, никаких нарушений ваш удар не принёс, поэтому дышите медленно и глубоко, Доктор Беккер".

Только часто закивав, Эйва сжала простынь, усиленно начав послушно дышать, не сдерживая потока слёз, которые потекли по её щекам. Поняв, что Беккер нужно выпустить эмоции, Грейс вышла из палаты, передав нужные указания Эйприл, особенно по поводу нескольких капельниц. 

"Эви" выдохнул Коннор, увидев её на больничной койке. Она выглядела болезненно, хоть Грейс, которую он встретил на пути, заверила, что с ней всё в порядке.

"Я хочу домой" сразу выдохнула Эйва, вытирая слёзы, поджимая губы. 

"Конечно, милая" сев на край кровати, он нежно взял её хрупкую ладонь в свои руки. 

"Ненавижу чувствовать себя слабой" разочарованно выговорила Эйва, успев устать от больничных палат. 

"Это лишь временный этап" внушал ей Коннор, делая это действительно убедительно и так правильно. 

"Это не значит, что ты понесёшь меня на руках" казалось, что обрывками возвращалась та самая Беккер, потому что её голос звучал категорично, что Коннору ничего не оставалось, только негласно согласиться, протягивая ей руку.

Уже оказавшись дома, наконец-то на своей кровати, Эйва сама приникла к Коннору, шумно выдыхая: "Я так устала".

"Я знаю, маленькая. Тебе нужен сон" обнимая её, тихо произнёс Коннор, про себя думая о том, что к ней вновь придут кошмары, а он ничего не сможет с этим поделать.

"Спасибо, что проходишь этот путь со мной" вдруг выпалила Эйва, сама от себя не ожидая подобной откровенности. Беременность делала из неё сентиментальную женщину. Именно это она всегда скрывала в себе, оставаясь холодной, держа эмоциональную дистанцию. Только перед Коннором ей всё равно приходилось сдаваться, и это было неизбежно.

"Это наш путь, Эви" без колебаний, уверенно выговорил Коннор, опустив ладонь ей на живот, нежно касаясь губами её макушки. Как же далеко они зашли.


	22. Chapter 22

Эйве потребовался месяц, чтобы прийти в норму. Ей стало легче контролировать эмоциональные вспышки, вернувшись к своей привычной манере общения. Только Коннор видел её с другой стороны, зная, какая она нежная. Кошмары тоже прекратились, и она наконец-то смогла полноценно высыпаться, чувствуя себя прекрасно, даже вопреки тому, что была десятая неделя беременности, и тошнота всё ещё присутствовала. 

Посетив Доктора Грейс, конечно же, вместе с Коннором, Эйва стала ещё спокойнее, ведь ребёнок развивался в соответствии с положенным сроком без угрозы выкидыша. Слёзы счастья были у обоих на глазах. После планового осмотра они устроили домашний ужин. К большому удивлению, вкусы Эйвы в еде остались неизменными, хотя Коннор всё равно ждал подвоха, готовясь среди ночи покупать то, что захочет его девочка. 

На работе Коннор и Эйва пересекались часто, в особенности, потому что он хотел увидеть её. 

"Вы так мило смотритесь, когда пересекаетесь друг с другом. Совершенно не так, как это было раньше, когда вы словесно сражались за пациентов" подмигнула Натали, присоединившись к ней в столовой, беря поднос с салатом и соком.

"О, Нат... Это так заметно?" слегка покраснев, пробубнила Эйва, взяв такую же еду, что и у неё, садясь за дальний стол, подальше от шума. 

"Очень, вы уже жить не можете друг без друга" засмеялась Мэннинг, поставив локти на стол, сплетя пальцы, опустив на них подборок.

"Да, он такой заботливый" невольно улыбнулась Эйва, вилкой собирая нарезанные помидоры. 

Натали не успела доесть, получив срочный вызов насчёт вчерашнего пациента. Извинившись, она убежала в неотложное отделение, оставив подругу. Со вздохом, Эйва достала телефон и отправила Коннору несколько сообщений, решив узнать - есть ли у него свободное время на перекус. В такие моменты, когда он не успевал пообедать, она старалась захватить ему что-нибудь из столовой. Из-за востребованности гибридной операционной, Коннор не мог отлучиться.

Пока Эйва ждала ответа, то поймала себя на мысли, что давно не встречала Корнелиуса в стенах больницы, учитывая, что он являлся значимым членом совета директоров. Однако то, что она не сталкивалась с ним - было большой удачей. Ведь Эйва не знала, что на следующий день, после её признания, Коннор поехал к отцу, поставив ему ультиматум, чтобы тот никогда не появлялся в больнице, в особенности, на глазах Беккер. Пока этого было достаточно, хоть ему хотелось сильнее задеть Корнелиуса, учитывая, какую боль он причинил его девушке. 

Переводя взгляд от стола к столу, медленно жуя овощной салат, Эйва неожиданно замерла, увидев Коннора. Вилка выпала из её рук, когда она узнала в его собеседнице Робин Чарльз. Они сидели друг напротив друга, без еды, чисто разговаривая. И со стороны это выглядело так, как будто они обсуждали что-то крайне интересное. Как раз в тот момент, когда Эйва смотрела на Коннора, он улыбнулся, а затем на его руку, лежащую на столе, опустилась ладонь Робин. И он ничего не сделал, просто продолжал что-то говорить, не двигаясь, пока её рука была на его. 

Эйва не была ревнивой. По крайней мере, так она считала, просто обожая вести счёт девушек Коннора. Но сейчас, увидев его с бывшей, ей показалось, что её подколы по поводу отношений на одну ночь, были лишь защитной оболочкой, которая закрывала истинный мотив. Эйва всегда ревновала, пусть и не осознавая, выливая это в подкусы, но всё было именно так. 

И сейчас Эйву затошнило. Она отставила недоеденный салат в сторону, прижав ладонь ко рту, специально глубоко дыша. Подобная манипуляция часто спасала её от лишней рвоты в неподходящий момент. Больше всего, ей хотелось незаметно покинуть столовую, чтобы Коннор её так и не увидел. У неё не было сил и желания подходить к нему, потому что скрыть свои истинный чувства ей не удалось бы.

Сумев скрытно уйти, Эйва всю оставшуюся смену вела себя отстранённо. А главное, её расстроило то, что Коннор ответил на её сообщения только спустя полчаса, явно после того, как мило поболтал с Робин. Всё самообладание Беккер испарялось, чем меньше оставалось времени до конца рабочего времени.

Специально уйдя на десять минут раньше, Эйва села в такси, хоть и зная, что подобным поступком уже выдаст себя. Но чувство обиды было выше разумности действий.

Дома она закуталась в плед, сев на диване, включив телевизор, совершенно не обращая внимания, что шли скучные рекламные ролики. Практически задремав, она услышала звук ключей.

"Эйва, почему ты не дождалась меня?" проходя в комнату, удивился Коннор, успев испугаться, что ей стало плохо.

"Устала" равнодушно отозвалась она, специально смотря в телевизор, только не на мужчину.

"Что-то случилось? Что-то с ребёнком? Или сложный пациент?" сыпал вопросами Коннор, на ходу сняв верхнюю одежду, присаживаясь на корточки напротив Эйвы, опуская руки на её колени.

"К чему так много вопросов, когда я уже ответила, что всего лишь устала?" Эйва монотонно напомнила свои слова, напрягшись, когда Коннор коснулся её.

"Ладно" выдохнул Коннор, только убедившись в том, что что-то было не так, не сдвинувшись с места. "Эви, мы же говорили об откровенности".

Эйва громко усмехнулась, устремив взгляд, наполненный обидой, на Коннора: "Серьёзно, Коннор? И это ты мне говоришь об откровенности, при этом встречаясь с бывшей?"

"О, Эйва" выдохнул Коннор, причём сделал это облегчённо. 

"Нет, Коннор! Я чувствовала себя дурой, написав тебе грёбаное сообщение, на которое ты соизволил ответить после чёртовых улыбок и таких же касаний руками!" закричала Эйва, уязвлённая реакцией Коннора, резко вставая с дивана, сталкиваясь с крепкими объятиями мужчины. "Отпусти! Роудс!"

"Нет, ты выслушаешь меня, моя ревнивая девочка" выдохнул он прямо ей на ухо, не давая сбежать, сдерживая её. "У матери Робин проблемы с сердцем, и она обратилась ко мне, вот и вся история - я лишь предлагал ей варианты лечения, а не то, что ты подумала".

"Неужели? И в порыве обсуждения она схватила тебя за руку" злясь, отчеканила Эйва, поджимая губы, уже не сопротивляясь, зная, что Коннор её не отпустит.

"Я не обратил на это внимания, Эви. Тем более, я сразу сказал, что мы встречаемся, и всё, слышишь?" убеждал Коннор, делая это, как можно искреннее. 

Эйве вмиг стало неловко. Она только что накинулась на Коннора, настолько глупо сорвавшись на ревность, что теперь её щёки горели. Она со стоном уткнулась ему в плечо. 

"Милая, у меня только ты" добавил Коннор, садясь на диван, потянув за собой Эйву, устроив её на своих коленях. 

"Мм, угу" пробормотала Эйва, оперевшись спиной на его грудь, подсознательно всё ещё ненавидя Робин. 

"Никогда ещё не видел тебя ревнивой" усмехнулся Коннор, целуя её плечо, сразу услышав в ответ короткую усмешку. "Что?"

"Ошибаешься" по слогам протянула Эйва, так откинув голову назад, что ей удалось посмотреть на Коннор вверх тормашками, оставаясь довольной результатом его изумлённого выражения лица.

"Когда?" заморгал он, пытаясь припомнить хоть один намёк на ревность.

"Может быть, когда ты привёл даму с больным сердцем после марафона секса?" засмеялась Эйва, шлёпнув Коннора по бедру, моментально оказываясь прижатой спиной к дивану, утопая в его пронзительных голубых глазах. 

"Господи, Эйва. Ты ещё тогда не переставала меня подкусывать" улыбаясь, Коннор покачал головой, а затем наклонился к ней, встречаясь губами, целуя. 

"Это стоило того" шутливо фыркнула она, обвив его шею, с широкой улыбкой смотря в глаза.

"Определённо" усмехнулся Коннор, бережно коснувшись ладонью её живота, выглядя безумно счастливым рядом со своей удивительной девочкой, которая сияла, словно яркое солнце.


	23. Chapter 23

Практически всю неделю поведение Коннора слишком отличалось от привычного. Он даже пропускал весёлые комментарии Эйвы, когда им всё же удавалось поработать вместе, как команда. К тому же, Коннор стал рассеянным - и всё это чутко замечала Эйва. 

"Коннор, в чём дело?" не выдержала она, когда они закончили работать с пациентом, собирая его внутренности, одновременно занимаясь сердцем. Эйва стянула с себя перчатки и выбросила их в урну, остановившись в комнате для мойки рук, заслонив собой дверь.

"В смысле?" удивился Роудс, хотя выглядело это слишком наигранно, а главное, он не с первого раза сумел снять с себя грязные перчатки, запутавшись в них.

"Ты выглядишь так, как будто потерял смысл всей жизни" с преувеличением отметила Эйва, тоже надев маску спокойствия, при этом сильно переживая, что между ними могло что-то произойти.

"О, нет, Эйва. Это явно не так, отвратительно сравнение" категорично оборвал он, невольно усмехнувшись, наконец избавившись от перчаток, встречаясь с глазами Эйвы. "Честно, ничего не случилось, и я в порядке, просто последние дни такой завал на работе, наверное, это обычная усталость". 

"Ты уверен?" закусив губу, выдохнула Эйва, всегда доверяя его словам.

"Уверен, милая" улыбнулся Коннор, коротко, но слишком нежно поцеловав её в губы. 

Чуть наклонившись вперёд, Эйва сразу оказалась в его объятиях, расслабляясь. Всё же Коннор был тем же человеком, и между ними всё было хорошо. 

Почувствовав ладонь на животе, Эйва счастливо улыбнулась. К тому же, живот стал слегка заметен, но только Коннору, и ей были приятны подобные прикосновения.

"Эви, ничего не болит? Нет тошноты или каких-нибудь других негативных симптомов?" взволнованно пробормотал Коннор, постоянно спрашивая её об этом.

"Малыш дал мне перерыв, и я просто полна сил" тихо засмеялась Эйва, коснувшись носом шеи Коннора. 

"Ты же помнишь, о чём мы говорили?" в неизвестный раз переспросил Коннор, как обычно, проигнорировав фирменный взгляд Беккер, когда она была недовольна гиперопекой, но при этом сильно любила своего заботливого мужчину.

"Я обязательно сообщу тебе, если почувствую себя плохо" повторив заученную фразу, Эйва откинула голову назад, оставаясь в крепких объятиях Коннора.

"Хорошая девочка" он одобрил её ответ, любуясь своей красавицей.

"Звучит, как заманчивая прелюдия к дальнейшему сексу" отметила Эйва, засмеявшись, когда Коннор не выдержал и закатил глаза. "Но меня ждёт Лэйтом, до вечера, ковбой!" 

Как только Эйва быстро убежала из операционного блока, Коннор тяжело выдохнул. Нервно проведя по волосам, он целиком погрузился в работу, зная, что иначе сгорит от волнения, которое не покидало его все эти дни. И лишь к концу смены, которую он закончил немного раньше Эйвы, Коннор замер около своего шкафчика, держа в руках маленькую бархатную коробочку. Он так и не придумал оригинальное место для того, чтобы сделать предложение своей девочке. И сейчас, вновь об этом подумав, ему захотелось опять отложить это событие на "потом". 

Коннор знал, что Эйва не любила позерство, как и дорогие подарки. Она была не той типичной девушкой, которой нужно было денежное внимание. Она была именно домашней, семейной. И пусть Коннор и хотел сделать ей предложение в каком-то очень необычном месте, его останавливало то, что это будет не то, это будет означать, что он совершенно не знает свою девушку, которая не нуждается в подобном выпендривании. 

Забронировав несколько ресторанов, Коннор понял, что ни один из них не подойдёт. Теперь он стоял в пустой раздевалке, мечтая, как можно скорее, сделать предложение Эйве, но при этом, так и не подготовившись должным образом к этому событию. Это был полный провал.

"Коннор, что ты делаешь?" поинтересовалась Эйва, закрывая за собой дверь в раздевалку, чтобы поскорее переодеться и отправиться домой.

"Может съездим в парк?" быстро выпалил Коннор, еле успев спрятать коробочку в карман куртки, нервно одёргивая её. 

"Сейчас?" удивлённо заморгала Эйва, надевая толстый свитер и джинсы, поправляя запутавшиеся волосы, расчёсывая их. Она точно не рассчитывала на прогулку после нелёгкой смены, учитывая, что завтра нужно было вновь рано вставать. Только Коннор выглядел также, как и последние дни - встревоженно, накручено. 

"Почему бы и нет?" уже не так уверенно уточнил он, беря в руку её рюкзак. 

"Ладно, если ты настаиваешь, то думаю, мне не помешает свежий ночной воздух" после небольшой паузы, согласно закивала Эйва, уже привычно опустив ладонь на свой живот. "Ведь это полезно для нашего ребёнка, так?"

"Именно так" тоже коснувшись её живота, улыбнулся Коннор, нежно целуя свою девочку в висок. 

Сев в машину, Эйва пристально смотрела в сторону Коннора, пытаясь приблизительно понять степень его беспокойства, которая отчётливо читалась на его лице. Он был на себя непохож, особенно, слишком крепко держа руль - обычно он делал это только одной рукой, но сегодня всё было иначе. К тому же, Роудс часто смотрел в зеркало заднего вида, делая это лихорадочно, как будто это была его первая поездка. 

Остановившись напротив Миллениум парка, Коннор услужливо открыл дверь Эйве, беря её под руку. 

"Хочешь что-нибудь съесть?" несвоевременно спросил Коннор, когда они проходили мимо уличного киоска с едой. 

"Сначала неожиданная поездка в парк среди рабочей недели, а теперь уличная еда? Коннор, что с тобой?" засмеялась Эйва, легко толкнув его в бок, выглядя при этом совершенно счастливой, как будто ей не хватало подобного беспорядка. 

"Эйва, наше знакомство нельзя назвать идеальным, но я ошибался. Ошибался насчёт тебя, ведь именно благодаря этой встрече, мы сейчас вместе" Коннор остановился на пустой тропинке с несколькими деревянными скамейками. Приглушенная подсветка около них добавляла уюта. 

"О..." растерянно выдохнула Эйва, останавливаясь напротив Коннора, не сводя с него взгляда. 

"Да, ты прекрасная девушка, Эйва. Мне нравилось узнавать тебя со всех сторон, какая ты сострадательная, какая ты заботливая. Твоя стойкость в решениях, уверенность - поражали меня с первой нашей совместной операции" мягко говорил Коннор, ощутив, что всё, что сейчас у него было - это самое настоящее счастье, которое он никогда не потеряет.

"Коннор, я..." заикнулась Эйва, прижав ладонь ко рту, когда он достал коробочку и опустился на одно колено. "О, боже".

"Я безгранично люблю тебя, и счастлив, что ты у меня есть, моя девочка. Эйва Беккер, ты выйдешь за меня замуж?" с волнением выдохнул Коннор, вытянув открытую коробочку вперёд. Невероятно завораживающее кольцо переливалось настолько ярко, что ослепляло. 

С замиранием сердца, прерывисто дыша, Эйва часто закивала, проглатывая невольные слёзы радости: "Да... Да, Коннор Роудс, я выйду за тебя замуж".

Помогая Эйве одеть кольцо, Коннор сразу подхватил её на руки, закружив на месте. 

"Коннор!" запищала она, крепко обвив руками его шею, пряча лицо у него на груди, всхлипывая. 

Осторожно опустив её на ноги, Коннор нежно коснулся щёк, изучающе заглядывая ей в глаза, невесомо касаясь большим пальцем кожи.

"Эви, не плачь" вытирая слёзы, тихо произнёс Коннор, зная, что это радость, пусть и слишком эмоциональная. 

"Коннор, ты знаешь, это самое подходящее место" впечатлительно выдохнула Эйва, оглядывая пространство вокруг них, которое сияло огнями, фонарями. Это было сказочно. Она наклонилась ближе, соединяясь с ним губами, медленно и тягуче целуя, утопая в его объятиях. Вопреки прохладной ночи, им было очень тепло. 

"Я волновался, что тебе может не понравиться" откровенно признался Коннор, никак не желая отпускать свою девочку, прижимая к себе. 

"Какие глупости" по-доброму фыркнула Эйва, чмокнув его в щёку, беря за руку. "А знаешь, теперь я голодна"

"Уличная еда?" усмехнулся Коннор, подмигнув ей.

"Ага" засмеялась Эйва, спеша вперёд, выглядя при этом, как настоящий ребёнок, настолько она излучала счастье. 

Покачав головой, Коннор побежал за ней, с лёгкостью догоняя, обвивая за талию, целуя в макушку. 

"Коннор, и я люблю тебя, безгранично люблю" прошептала Эйва, откинув голову ему на грудь, прикрыв глаза, когда он коснулся её губ, со всей любовью целуя. 

Не прекращая улыбаться, они ещё долго сидели на скамейке, поедая хотдоги, запивая молочным коктейлем, а затем переплетая руки, смотря на безоблачное звёздное небо, которое стало единственным свидетелем их соединения сердец.


	24. Chapter 24

Лучи солнца коснулись светло-голубых стен спальни, медленно опустившись на умиротворённое лицо Эйвы. Невольно жмурясь, она неохотно открыла глаза, наспех оглядывая незнакомую спальню. Конечно, Коннор привёз её в тот самый дом, о котором говорил, и который долго пустовал. Он был очень просторным и при этом необыкновенно уютным. 

Ещё было рано, чтобы начинать собираться на работу, но и спать Эйве не хотелось. Её счастье придавало ей сил.

Взглянув на всё ещё спящего мужчину, Эйва не сдержала счастливой улыбки, вспомнив лучшее мгновение в её жизни, касаясь пальцами холодного кольца. То, с какой любовью Коннор сделал ей предложение - всё это было так идеально.

Эйва не удержалась, прокручивая в голове то, как они нетерпеливо ввалились в дом, небрежно скидывая друг с друга одежду, целуясь, словно это было необходимо, как сам воздух. Она даже не успела разглядеть дом, настолько сильно утонув в его любви.

Коннор осторожно коснулся её руки, привлекая внимание: "Доброе утро, красавица. Почему не спишь?". 

Услышав любимый голос, улыбка Эйвы стала ещё шире. Она довольно повернулась к нему, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы крепко прижаться и уткнуться носом в шею, чувствуя непередаваемое спокойствие. 

"Доброе утро, Коннор" тихо произнесла она на одном дыхании, даже не понимая, почему так была взволнована. "Кажется, я всё ещё пытаюсь поверить в это". 

Эйва ненадолго отстранилась, повертев кистью руки, без сомнения, делая акцент на сияющем кольце. Оно было необыкновенно красивым.

"Моя девочка, тебе стоит поверить в это, потому что это правда" улыбаясь, уверенно произнёс Коннор, вовлекая её в неторопливый опьяняющий поцелуй, нежно заправляя её прядь волос за ухо. 

Держась за его плечи, Эйва перекатилась на спину, оказываясь под Коннором, разгорячённо смотря ему в глаза. 

"Эйва, ты будешь Роудс?" неожиданно спросил Коннор, замирая, на секунду предполагая возможность отказа. 

Её глаза будто стали ещё ярче, и она, сначала поджав губы, выдохнула: "Да, Коннор... Да". Это прозвучало так громко для него, хотя, на самом деле, Эйва говорила шёпотом, не разрывая зрительного контакта с ним. Они ничуть не сомневалась в этом, ей хотелось целиком и полностью принадлежать Коннору Роудсу. 

Услышав желанный ответ, Коннор в порыве прижался к её губам, нависая, ненадолго обходясь без слов. Лишь соприкасаясь телами, нежно покрывая поцелуями шею, грудь Эйвы, он хотел её. И, отбросив мешающее одеяло, Коннор плавно толкнулся внутрь неё, услышав протяжный стон. 

Откинув голову назад, Эйва вожделённо поддавалась бёдрами вперёд, сгорая изнутри от каждого толчка. Это было слишком чувствительно. Коннор сдерживался, чтобы не сбиться на резкий ритм. Сталкиваясь ртами, влажно переплетаясь языками, они не могли оторваться друг от друга. Эйва цеплялась за плечи Коннора, не оставляя ни единого расстояния между ними, касаясь грудью его тела, выстанывая имя. Перед глазами всё плыло.

"Коннор, это... так хорошо" хрипло прошептала Эйва, шире разведя ноги, поджимая губы, чувствуя близившуюся разрядку. Приоткрыв рот, судорожно дыша, она сильнее ухватилась за мужчину, сотрясаясь в наступившем оргазме, ощущая в себе Коннора. 

Закрыв глаза, приходя в себя, Эйва расслабленно улыбнулась, когда Коннор невесомо поцеловал её в щёку, притянув ближе к себе, укрыв одеялом. 

"Эви, всё хорошо?" Коннор бережно провёл ладонью по её слегка выпуклому животу, останавливаясь.

"Угу, конечно" довольно отозвалась она, подтверждая это лёгким поцелуем и прекрасной солнечной улыбкой, той самой, которую так любил Коннор. 

///

"Эйва! О, Боже!" воскликнула Натали, когда Эйва хвастливо вытянула руку вперёд, сразу ослепляя подругу кольцом. "Это же, чёрт! Дорогая, я так счастлива за тебя". 

"Эйва, поздравляю. Мы давно этого ждали" довольно усмехнулась Мэгги, подойдя к женщинам, тоже заворожённо став рассматривать кольцо. 

"Это было всё равно неожиданно" честно призналась Эйва, отведя взгляд в сторону. Она чувствовала себя необыкновенно бодрой вопреки бессонной ночи, только и думая о том, что совсем скоро она будет Эйвой Роудс. 

Стоя в стороне, пользуясь тем, что не было новых пациентов, Коннор наблюдал за Эйвой в тот момент, когда она показывала всем кольцо. Смотреть украдкой на свою невесту - ему нравилось это. 

"Друг, ты настоящий счастливчик" послышался довольный голос Уилла. А Коннор только улыбался, не сводя взгляда с самой дорогой женщины в его жизни. 


	25. Chapter 25

Эйва не скрывала своего волнения, постоянно поправляя волосы, бросая быстрый взгляд на настенные часы в доме. Утром у неё было плановое сканирование, на котором стал известен пол ребёнка. Её доктор аккуратно запечатал результаты в конверт, чтобы уже Коннор отдал его пекарю, который создал бы интригу благодаря торту с тайной начинкой. И теперь, через час, когда к ним приедут их друзья из больницы, они узнают, кто у них родится. Можно сказать, это была маленькая своеобразная вечеринка по случаю определения пола ребёнка. 

"Эви, не волнуйся" обнимая её за талию, шёпотом выдохнул Коннор, переместив руки на заметно выросший живот, со всей любовью поглаживая его. 

"Я жалею, что согласилась на уловку Нат узнать пол ребёнка при помощи торта" невсерьёз расстраиваясь, проворчала Эйва в своей привычной манере, расслабленно откинув голову назад, упираясь в грудь мужчины.

"Думаю, это хороший повод отвлечься от работы и отдохнуть" подбодрил Коннор, целуя в макушку, не переставая невесомо касаться её живота. 

"Через пару недель у нас будет небольшой отпуск" с благоговением напомнила она об их предстоящей свадьбе, которую они всё откладывали, потому что Эйва хотела успеть подольше поработать без большого живота, но в итоге страстное желание официально стать женой Коннора - победило. 

"Ты уверена, что не хочешь ничего грандиозного?" всё ещё сомневаясь, уточнил Роудс, усаживая свою девочку на диван. Последнюю неделю он стал замечать, когда ей становится трудно стоять, даже вопреки тому, что была только двадцать третья неделя беременности. 

"Нет, Коннор. Я хочу лишь тебя" засмеялась Эйва, подмигнув ему. У них было негласное условие, что друзья будут присутствовать только на самой церемонии бракосочетания, а затем, оставив их на организованном банкете, они сбегут подальше от всех, наслаждаясь друг другом. 

"Господи, как же я люблю тебя, Эви" довольно усмехнулся Коннор, нависая для короткого поцелуя. "Тебе очень идут платья".

Эйва была одета в нежно бирюзовое платье, заметно выделяя округлившийся живот. Она решила специально надеть его для этого события в честь их будущего ребёнка. И оно действительно выглядело на ней потрясающе. 

"Правда? Тебе нравится?" интригующе растягивая слова по слогам, делая паузу, услышав ожидаемый стук в дверь. Гости прибыли точно к назначенному времени. Но при этом, Эйва не удержалась, вставая с дивана, договаривая начатое, выбивая воздух из лёгких Коннора: "Особенно, если знать, что я в этом платье без нижнего белья".

"Эйва" повержено выдохнул он, теперь чётко смотря на её низ платья, пока она открывала дверь, впуская гостей в дом. Покачав головой, он решил поговорить об этом потом, в другой обстановке. 

"Мы забрали ценный груз" смеясь, громко объявила Натали, выталкивая Уилла вперёд, у которого в руках была большая коробка с тортом. 

"Как же мне не терпится узнать пол малыша Роудса" хлопнула в ладони Мэгги, проходя вместе с остальными в просторную гостиную. Загородный дом Коннора впечатлял своими размерами. 

Поставив торт на стол, сняв с него картонную крышку, Уилл отступил на несколько шагов назад, вернувшись к Натали, тоже нетерпеливо ожидая главного события лучшего друга. Все просто замерли в ожидании.

"Сделаем это?" беря в руку нож, Коннор с любовью взглянул на свою девочку.

"Коннор, если это..." начала бормотать Эйва, но он прервал её, быстро притянув к себе, чтобы она опустила руку на его, и они вместе разрезали торт. 

С замиранием сердца будущие родители надавили на нож, разрезая бисквитный торт. 

"Коннор" выдохнула Эйва, вмиг прижимая руки к лицу, не сдерживая счастливого визга, в тот же момент оказываясь в крепких объятиях Коннора.

"Девочка!!!" хором закричали присутствующие, начав присвистывать, хлопать в ладоши - издавая всевозможные звуки радости.

"Да, милая, у нас будет девочка" рассмеялся Коннор, осторожно опустив Эйву на пол, вытирая слёзы с её лица, целуя в лоб, нос, щёки и губы, просто не переставая чувствовать себя самым счастливым человеком.

Эйва только бессвязно всхлипывала, уткнувшись в Коннора, цепляясь за его спину. Она не могла поверить, что всё было явью. Это было слишком хорошо. Гладя по волосам, Коннор отвёл её на кухню, кивнув Уиллу, чтобы он угостил друзей выпивкой и остальной едой, которая была заранее подготовлена и расставлена на общем столе, не дожидаясь их. 

Усадив Эйву на стул, он присел перед ней на корточки, опустив руки на её оголённые колени, заглядывая в глаза, успевшие покраснеть от слёз.

"Милая, как ты?" он знал, что её эмоции из-за беременности часто выливались в слёзы, и это было нормально, но всё равно беспокойство за свою девочку никуда не уходило. 

"Это всё гормоны" оправдывалась Эйва, как будто прочитав мысли мужчины, небрежно растирая мокрые глаза и щёки. "У нас правда будет девочка?" 

"Да, Эви" улыбнулся Коннор, вытягивая из конверта узи-снимок их малышки. Маленькие ручки и ножки были отчётливо видны, и Эйва, только увидев их ребёнка, вновь расплакалась. Опустившись со стула прямо в объятия к Коннору, она провела в таком положении некоторое время, приходя в себя, изредка поглядывая на фотографию со сканирования, всё меньше и меньше всхлипывая, видя их девочку. Всё было по-настоящему.

"Давай вернёмся к гостям" поправляя её непослушные волосы, предложил Коннор, зная, как Эйва хочет поговорить об этом новом событии с Натали и Эйприл. 

"Угу" согласно закивала она, брызнув на опухшее лицо прохладной водой, всё равно не скрывая своих прошедших эмоций. 

Подойдя к Нат, Эйва не успела и заговорить, как уже её стали обнимать, искренне поздравляя с девочкой. Одновременно Коннор принимал поздравления от друзей, с большой гордостью рассказывая, как хотел девочку.

Весело проведя остаток вечера, обязательно попробовав торт, все собравшиеся гости ушли, оставляя будущих родителей наедине друг с другом. 

Погружаясь в объятия Коннора, Эйва умиротворённо выдохнула. Для них это был очень насыщенный день. 

"Ты рад?" подняв голову, вдруг спросила Эйва, зная частое стереотипное мнение, что мужчины хотят сыновей. 

"Безумно рад, что у меня будет маленькая копия Беккер, и я уверен, что она будет такой же характерной, как и ты" игриво подмигнул Коннор, получая лёгкий шлепок по плечу.

"Коннор!" засмеялась Эйва, качая головой, неожиданно охая, когда мужчина подхватил её, завалив на диван, из-за чего её платье подскочило вверх до бёдер. 

"Господи, Эйва, ты действительно всё это время была без трусов!" воскликнул Коннор, увидев обнажённый участок её тела, который она не стремилась прикрыть, только самодовольно хмыкнув, смотря ему в глаза. 

"Я же говорила об этом" без всякого стеснения напомнила она, в ту же секунду податливо прижимаясь к Коннору, когда он не стал медлить, нависнув над ней, жадно целуя, окончательно избавляясь от платья. 

"Моя маленькая искусительница" прошептал Коннор, сгорая от безграничной любви к своей девочке.


	26. Chapter 26

Эйва ещё никогда так не волновалась, как сейчас, стоя в белоснежном свадебном платье у алтаря напротив Коннора. Смотря ему в глаза, ей казалось, что всё это был необыкновенно счастливый сон - всё было настолько невероятно. 

Всё утро Эйва возилась с приготовлением, рассчитывая на помощь Натали. Ей даже стало казаться неуместным заранее выбранное платье, которое подчёркивало округлившийся живот, хотя до этого её всё устраивало. Нат успокаивала, понимая, как переменчиво настроение беременной женщины, особенно, если она взволнована перед таким важным событием. Сколько же было потрачено сил на укладку волос. Эйва чуть не обрезала их. 

И вот теперь, когда вся суматоха испарилась, Эйва с замиранием сердца слушала клятву Коннора. Она не смогла сдержать выступившие слёзы, несколько раз заикнувшись, произнося ему ответные свои слова любви. Как только они обменялись кольцами, Эйва, всё ещё осознавая, не сводила взгляда с руки. 

"Милая, я люблю тебя" переводя её внимание на себя, счастливо улыбаясь, произнёс Коннор, приобнимая, соединяясь в их первом поцелуе в качестве мужа и жены. 

Главный этап свадьбы закончился, и Эйву перетащили к себе Натали и Эйприл, эмоционально поздравляя её. Бросив быстрый взгляд на смеющегося Коннора, оказавшегося в окружении Уилла Итана и других мужчин, она расслабилась. 

"Надеюсь, вы не думали оставить нас?" прищурившись, как будто всё зная, подозрительно уточнила Натали.

"Вообще-то, это была тайна" смеясь, согласилась Эйва, стойко выдерживая наигранно недовольные лица подруг. 

"Тогда хорошо повеселитесь, молодожёны" загадочно подмигнула Мэгги, всегда умея смутить Эйву. 

Постояв ещё несколько минут, Эйва направилась к выходу. Махнув Коннору, что подождёт его снаружи, она с облегчением оказалась на свежем воздухе, накинув поверх платья тёплое пальто. Ей необходим был свежий воздух. Редкие приступы тошноты давали о себе знать, и её спасением была открытая местность, подальше от давящих помещений. 

Невольно опустив ладонь на живот, Эйва заулыбалась, еле слышно произнеся: "Малышка, теперь твои родители настоящая семья". 

"Поздравляю, доктор Беккер" позади неё раздался слишком знакомый голос, сковывая тело. "Или, вас можно звать доктор Роудс?" 

Резко повернувшись, Эйва столкнулась взглядами с человеком, которого меньше всего хотела видеть. 

"Что вы здесь делаете?" как бы Эйва ни пыталась скрыть страх, у неё это плохо получалось. 

"Всего лишь хотел поздравить своего сына" самодовольно ответил Корнелиус, сделав шаг вперёд, сократив и без того маленькое расстояние, пристально смотря на живот Эйвы. "К тому же, я скоро стану дедушкой".

Очевидный факт, что Корнелиус будет дедушкой их ребёнку, почему-то шокировал Эйву. Она не знала, что сказать, лишь несколько раз безмолвно открыв и закрыв рот. Пренебрежительно взглянув на него, Эйва хотела уйти, но он преградил ей путь.

"Уже уходите? А я хотел поностальгировать о нашем свидании тем вечером" едко произнёс Корнелиус, наслаждаясь тем, как лицо Эйвы вмиг побледнело, а её руки задрожали. "Я всё ещё помню, какой вы были мокрой под бельём".

"Мерзкий ублюдок, гори в аду!" на одном дыхании выпалила Эйва, в ту же секунду ударив его по лицу, бросившись в противоположную сторону, крепко вцепившись в подол платья.

Усмехаясь, Корнелиус потёр скулу, увидев выходящего Коннора, который стал выискивать свою жену.

"Она так торопливо ушла" стоя в стороне, наигранно удивлённо произнёс Корнелиус.

"Что ты сделал?!" схватив его за грудки, злобно прошипел Коннор, видя проявившийся красный след на его лице. "Что?!"

"Коннор, успокойся" Итан быстро одёрнул друга, удерживая за локоть, чтобы не привлечь внимание любопытных прохожих. 

"Всего лишь поздравил" монотонно отозвался незваный гость, а затем двинулся к машине, широко улыбнувшись. 

"Как же я ненавижу его" выдохнул Коннор, сжимая кулаки, оставаясь на месте только благодаря Итану. Спешно набирая номер Эйвы, он взволнованно ждал ответа, не дыша, слушая противные длинные гудки.

"Эйва? Где ты?" сразу заговорил он, когда его девочка ответила.

"В парке" блёкло прошептала она, подавив ненужный всхлип. 

Сидя на дальней скамейке, закутавшись в пальто, Эйва всё равно чувствовала неприятный холод. Мокрые щёки обветрились, как и губы. Комкая пальцами часть платья, она смотрела на яркое сияющее кольцо, мысленно успокаивая себя. О чём Эйва жалела, так что сбежала, не выдержав дальнейшей мерзкой клеветы Корнелиуса. Хотя одновременно она была горда, что смогла ударить его. 

"Эйва! Милая!" подбежав к ней, Коннор присел на корточки, опустив ладони на её ледяные руки. "Пойдём в машину, немедленно".

Подхватив Эйву под локоть, Коннор повёл её в тёпло. Усадив на переднее сидение, он вернулся за руль. Расправив плед, он бережно укрыл ним свою девочку, прижимая её к себе, успокаивающе водя ладонями по спине. Пару минут они молчали. Коннор внимательно слушал дыхание Эйвы, замечая, что ей стало легче.

"Тебе нельзя перемерзать, тебе и малышке" тихо выдохнул Коннор, переместив ладонь на её живот.

"Я знаю... прости" виновато прошептала Эйва, зарываясь в тепле Коннора. 

"Что он сделал?" также тихо спросил он, сразу почувствовав, как тело Эйвы напряглось. "Эви, не бойся, я с тобой".

"Он напомнил, что скоро станет дедушкой" отчаянно пролепетала Эйва, зная, что это было неизменно, и из-за этого её тошнило. 

"Урод" ругнулся Коннор, стиснув зубы. Он и сам об этом думал, но точно знал, что не подпустит этого ужасного человека к своей дочери. "Он к ней никогда не приблизится, Эви, я обещаю".

"И что мне потом... Что потом говорить ей? Что твой дедушка пытался изнасиловать меня?" через силу выдавила Эйва, сжавшись в руках Коннора.

"Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Эви" пытаясь её успокоить, Коннор опустил ладони на её щёки, заглядывая в заплаканные глаза. "Что он ещё сказал тебе?"

"Господи, Коннор, я не могу. Это отвратительно" заикнулась она, устало откинувшись обратно на своё сиденье, прижав руки к лицу, сипло добавляя, зная, что всё равно придётся: "Что он помнит, какой я была мокрой, когда он залез ко мне в трусы".

"Ублюдок, ему не хватило того, что его убрали из членов совета, так он всё равно нарывается" зло выплюнул Коннор, сразу успокаиваясь, чтобы не пугать Эйву, поворачиваясь к ней, вновь притягивая к себе. 

"Он больше не состоит в совете больницы?" удивилась Эйва, лишь заметив, что не встречала Корнелиуса на работе после откровенного признания о его домогательстве к ней.

"Да, я позаботился об этом" подтвердил Коннор, помня, как пригрозил Корнелиусу, что обнародует попытку изнасилования прессе, если он не покинет больницу. Конечно, он блефовал, зная, что никогда не подвергнет Эйву подобной процедуре, но отец повёлся. "А теперь я позабочусь о том, чтобы он не приближался к тебе. Никогда".

"Спасибо" благодарно прошептала Эйва, крепче прижимаясь к своему мужу. 

"Моя девочка, всё будет хорошо" заверил он, нежно целуя её, не отпуская её из объятий. "А теперь давай поедем отмечать наш день, миссис Роудс?"

"С удовольствием" закусив нижнюю губу, согласилась Эйва, сразу засияв, услышав такое непривычное и одновременное прекрасное обращение. Она стала замужней женщиной, и остальное было неважно. Только она и Коннор. 

Счастливо улыбаясь, Эйва сжала руку Коннора, взглянув ему в глаза: "Я люблю тебя, мой мир".

"Я люблю тебя, моя прекрасная девочка" ласково ответил он, целуя её запястье.


	27. Chapter 27

"Доктор Роудс, пациент во второй смотровой палате" оповестила Мэгги, передав планшет с имеющейся информацией. "Пока установлено сотрясение мозга".

"Сейчас проверю" кивнув, Эйва быстро прошла к пострадавшему. 

***

"Доктор Роудс, поставьте здесь подпись" медсестра протянула несколько больничных листов в руки, и Эйва почти расписалась, но вовремя опомнилась, медленно выводя новую подпись, к которой ещё не успела привыкнуть.

***

"Доктор Роудс, вас срочно вызывает Доктор Роудс" слегка растерялся новый ординатор, на всякий случай перепроверяя имя на рабочем бейдже Эйвы, теперь точно зная, что не ошибся. 

***

Устало зайдя в комнату отдыха, Эйва присела на диване рядом с Натали. Сегодня она работала в неотложном отделении, и эта смена далась ей с трудом. Из-за выросшего живота, Эйва быстрее теряла силы, а ещё стала неуклюжее. С последней проблемой она думала, что точно не столкнётся, но нет.

"Уже привыкла к Роудс?" заулыбалась подруга, наблюдая, как Эйва осторожно поглаживает живот, делая это всё чаще и чаще. 

"Всё ещё оглядываюсь в поисках Коннора, когда слышу это обращение" усмехнулась она, на пару секунд прикрыв глаза. 

"Зато ты стала популярной. Все топовые журналы просто свержены тем, что Роудс остепенился, да ещё и скоро станет отцом" довольно подмигнула Натали, бросив на колени Эйвы очередную прессу. 

"Знали бы они, что он давно остепенился, а не только, когда я забеременела, то вообще не смогли бы спокойно спать" ухмыльнулась Эйва, быстро пролистав несколько страниц сухого текста, ведь настоящих фактов никто из журналистов не знал. 

"Эйва, а вообще... Ты в порядке? Всё же не каждому понравится, когда копаются в его личной жизни" закусив губу, неуверенно предположила Нат, пристально разглядывая её.

"Я знала, что так будет, всё нормально" пожала плечами Эйва, странно вздохнув. "Это же Роудс".

Распрощавшись с Натали, Эйва с облегчением и радостью оказалась в необходимых объятиях Коннора. Её безумно радовали, что их графики совпадали, пусть и неслучайно. 

"Как чувствует себя моя девочка?" целуя в губы, ласково поинтересовался Коннор, открывая перед Эйвой дверь, усаживая в машину, сразу включая отопление. Чикаго никак не хотел радовать весенней теплотой. 

"Думаю, я сдаюсь. Малыш не хочет, чтобы я работала в неотложном отделении" Эйва опустила голову на плечо мужа, когда он остановился на светофоре, расслабляясь от его нежного касания на щеке.

"Обязательно поговори с Гудвин и оставайся в кардиоторакальном отделении" серьёзно произнёс Коннор, не скрывая в голосе явного беспокойства. 

"Конечно, Коннор. Сегодня в очередном журнале написали о том, как я привязала тебя, лишив холостяцкой жизни, это так?" рассмеялась Эйва, умело переводя тему, ловя Коннора на том, что он сразу же закатил глаза.

"А разве у меня был выбор? Я не мог сопротивляться вам, Доктор Роудс" подыграл он, получив толчок в плечо. До дома они не переставили смеяться, цитируя последние заголовки газет.

Переодевшись в удобный просторный халат, Эйва тщательно вытерла мокрые волосы, проходя из ванной комнаты в спальню. Ощутив ещё большую усталость, она растянулась на кровати, с большим удовольствием дожидаясь Коннора, который взял на себя ужин, принося его в комнату - это были простые итальянские спагетти с мясными шариками, которые заранее приготовила Эйва, оставив в морозилке.

"Знаешь, я не пойду к Гудвин. Останусь в неотложном отделении, чтобы падать от усталости, но взамен ужинать в постели" хитро ухмыльнулась Эйва, намотав на вилку спагетти.

"Эйва" простонал Коннор, не сдержав улыбки, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать её в лоб, садясь рядом со своей тарелкой в руках. 

"Что насчёт завтрашней операции? Я подумала, что мы можем уложиться за пять часов вместо семи" начала говорить Эйва, вспомнив об их общем важном вип-пациенте. 

"Лучше перестраховаться, в этой ситуации не будем рисковать" покачал головой Коннор. 

"Хорошо, но, если во время операции будет видно, что с его сердцем всё не так плохо, то сориентируемся на месте, ладно?" откинувшись на подушки, предложила Эйва, в голове переворачивая всевозможные варианты. У них давно не было подобной операции, а главное - совместной. 

"Хорошо, Эви. Только ты сначала предупреждай меня, а потом делай" вспоминая, как любила поступать Эйва, попросил Коннор, привычно опустив ладонь ей на живот, со всей любовью поглаживая их малышку. "Уверена, что выдержишь семь часов на ногах?"

"Я не настолько беспомощна" недовольно проворчала она, зная, что Коннор лишь волновался за неё и ребёнка. 

Отставив пустые тарелки, Эйва прижалась к Коннору, не дав ему отнести их на кухню. Сейчас ей показалось, что его короткое отсутствие неприемлемо, поэтому сразу же уснула, держа голову на его груди. Улыбаясь, он аккуратно укрыл её одеялом, невесом коснувшись волос, чувствуя приятный цитрусовый аромат новых духов. 

"Спи крепко, солнце" шёпотом произнёс он, согревая её, не выпуская из объятий, засыпая следом. 

///

Перепроверив последние анализы, Коннор велел перевозить их пациента в операционную. Всё утро было напряжённым. Он не пересекался с Эйвой, лишь договорившись о назначенном времени, в которое она должна будет прийти. Только она опаздывала. 

"Где Доктор Роудс?" выйдя в коридор, спросил Коннор у медперсонала, который сразу попытался связаться с неотложным отделением, в котором снова работала Эйва, так и не сходив к Гудвин. 

"Её видели в первой смотровой палате" неуверенно ответила медсестра, говоря это в спину Коннора, потому что мужчина уже побежал в неотложное отделение.

"Натали, где Эйва?" переводя дыхание, поймав женщину, выдохнул Коннор, постоянно смотря на наручные часы, прикидывая, сколько сможет их ждать пациент. 

"Последний раз я видела её около часа назад. Она выходила на улицу перекусить, ей вдруг захотелось хот-дог. Беременность - она такая" улыбнулась Натали, убегая к новому пациенту.

Сжав переносицу, Коннор оглядел помещение, а затем направился в операционную, собираясь начать без Эйвы. Он злился.

"А что насчёт Доктора Роудс?" уточнила Бет, передав Коннору скальпель.

"Она подойдёт позже" коротко отрезал он, дав понять, что объяснять ничего не будет.

Прошёл час, а Эйва так и не появилась. Постоянно бросая взгляд на время, Коннор сильно отвлекался от пациента, допуская ошибки, пусть и незначительные. 

"Свяжитесь с неотложным отделением и спросите, где Доктор Роудс" выпалил он, на минуту сделав перерыв, стойко выдерживая на себе повышенное внимание всей команды. 

"Её нет на месте" чуть погодя, неловко проговорила Бет, вернувшись к операционному столу. 

"Ладно, продолжаем" взяв себя в руки, выдохнул Коннор, отбросив лишние мысли, полностью занявшись пациентом. Об остальном он позаботится позже.

"Доктор Роудс, Вам звонят" Бет держала в руках телефон, не решаясь протянуть его Коннору, видя, что тот был на взводе. 

"Я занят, разве не видно?" сквозь зубы произнёс он.

"Но говорят, что это срочно" сглотнула женщина, отступив на шаг, когда Коннор быстро сбросил перчатки на пол, выхватив из её рук телефон.

"Что?" рявкнул он, даже не представляя, какая была срочность.

"Если хочешь увидеть свою жену живой, принеси десять миллионов" послышался неизвестный мужской голос, выбивая воздух из лёгких Коннора.

"Кто это?" задыхаясь, произнёс он, выбегая из операционной, не реагируя на оклики команды.

"У тебя ровно час, иначе она умрёт".


	28. Chapter 28

Всё произошло так быстро, что Эйва не успела, даже закричать, потерявшись в пространстве из-за тёмного мешка, одетого на её голову. Дышать стало невозможно, и она отчаянно задёргалась, беспомощно прижав руки к животу. Страх, что с ребёнком может случиться что-то плохое, охватил всё её тело. 

"Пожалуйста, отпустите" сипло, тяжело дыша, произнесла Эйва, морщась от боли, когда кто-то сильнее стянул её запястья жёсткой верёвкой. 

"Заткнись" её грубо вжали в сиденье машины.

Поджимая колени, пытаясь так оградить своего ребёнка от похитителей, Эйва судорожно вздохнула. Воздуха действительно не хватало, от чего она стала обрывками терять сознание. 

Дёрнувшись, Эйва зажмурилась от яркого света, специального направленного в её сторону. Холодный грязный пол и сырые стены ясно дали понять, что это был неизвестный подвал. Мешка на голове не было, и от этого ей стало ещё страшнее, увидев нескольких здоровых мужчин, сидящих напротив неё, самодовольно ухмыляясь. 

"Через час ты узнаешь, на что способен Роудс, или, быть может, мы вырежем ребёнка, если он ослушается" хмыкнул один из похитителей.

"Что... Что вам нужно?" Эйва была настолько напугана, что не уловила связи между Коннором и собой, упираясь спиной в шероховатую стену, закрывая дрожащими руками живот. 

"Деньги, и сейчас очень удобный момент, когда у богатого Роудса есть, что терять" хмыкнул он, получая наслаждение от запугивания жертвы. 

Эйва даже не думала об этом, и теперь всё встало на свои места. Особенно момент, почему она оказалась здесь, почему её похитили. Все газеты только добавили ей большей известности, рассказав всем, что она стала Роудс, а ещё, что она беременна.

"Вижу, что ты всё поняла? Наверное, круто быть недосягаемой" ухмыльнулся похититель, покачиваясь на стуле, прожигая её взглядом. "Одень на неё мешок, мне нравится смотреть, как она дёргается в мучениях".

"Нет!" закричала Эйва, дёрнувшись в другой угол маленького помещения, безнадёжно ударив связанными руками по трубе. 

Завалив её на бок, второй мужчина натянул ей на голову тот самый плотный мешок, медленно лишающий воздуха. Попытки избавиться от него оказались тщётны, и Эйва снова ощутила, как стала пропадать, теряя сознание, на заднем фоне слыша отвратительный смех похитителей. 

///

"Кислородную маску, живо!" первое, что услышала Эйва, медленно приоткрыв глаза. Веки казались ей безумно тяжёлыми, но она всё равно смогла узнать перед собой Коннора, который быстро зафиксировал на её лице кислородную маску, осторожно придерживая её голову.

"Кон..." слабо прошептала она, вдыхая настолько живой воздух, от которого у неё вновь закружилась голова, с непривычки.

"Эви, всё хорошо, девочка моя. Я с тобой" встревоженно заговорил Коннор, садясь в машину скорой помощи, не убирая руки из-под её головы.

"Пульс слабый, давление низкое" отчиталась парамедик, проверяя показатели, выскочившие на мониторе. 

"Что с ребёнком?" переведя взгляд на медика, испуганно спросил Коннор, сжимая ладонь Эйвы. Она снова отключилась, выглядя слишком бледной. 

"Явных отклонений нет, кровотечения тоже нет. Сейчас мы приедем, гинеколог уже ждёт. И ещё, я не могу вколоть ей препараты, улучшающие кровоснабжение мозга, так как у неё поздний срок беременности" профессионально ответила женщина, опустив руки.

"Моя девочка" шёпотом выдохнул Коннор, прижав её обмякшую ладонь к губам, ненадолго зажмуриваясь, молясь, чтобы всё обошлось.

Благодаря Уиллу, который срочно вызвал своего брата, удалось по камерам больницы отследить машину, в которую затолкали Эйву. Похитители оказались дилетантами, и с ними легко расправилась полиция, оперативно проведя захват. Скорая помощь была на готове, когда из подвала вынесли бессознательное тело Эйвы. И Коннор сразу оказался рядом, требуя кислородную маску. 

Теперь оставалось дождаться результатов тщательного осмотра гинеколога. Доктор Стюарт с улыбкой на лице сообщила, что с ребёнком всё в порядке, и его развитие идеально соответствует тридцать четвёртой неделе. Всё было хорошо. Не сдержавшись, Коннор прижал руки к лицу, облегчённо всхлипнув. 

"Вы можете пройти к ней в палату, Доктор Роудс" улыбнулась женщина, мягко опустив руку на его плечо, негласно поддерживая его.

Кивнув, он глубоко вдохнул, сразу же зайдя к своей девочке, заключая её в объятия, покрывая её лицо нежными поцелуями-касаниями. Сжав её ладони, он с трепетом посмотрел на неё: "Как ты, милая? Мне так жаль, что подобное произошло с тобой..."

"Нет, Коннор. Мы оба были не готовы к этому, и здесь нет твоей вины" Эйва настойчиво прервала его, придвинувшись ближе к сидящему рядом мужчине, цепляясь за него. "Я знала, что ты придёшь" тихо проговорила она, закусив губу. Да, ей было страшно, но она знала, что будет спасена, даже в бессознательном состоянии она это чувствовала. 

"Конечно, Эви. Как же я испугался" выдохнул Коннор, целуя её запястья, на которых проявились следы от жёсткой верёвки. "Болит?"

"Всё в порядке, Коннор. Я не настолько слабая, чтобы умереть от связанных рук" усмехнулась она, пытаясь убедить мужчину, что она всё та же Беккер.

"Моя храбрая девочка" прошептал он, прижимаясь губами к её виску, медленно водя рукой по её спине, помогая лучше усесться на кровати, поправляя одеяло. "Я злился, что ты опоздала на операцию, даже не предупредив об этом. Сейчас, вспоминая это, чувствую себя козлом"

"Господи... Что с пациентом?" вспомнив об их важном пациенте, ужаснулась Эйва.

"Лэйтом закончил операцию, всё прошло замечательно. Постой, Эйва, из всего мной сказанного, ты подумала только о пациенте?" растерялся он, ловя на себе спокойный взгляд жены. 

"Ну, что ты козёл - это я давно поняла" рассмеялась Эйва, опустив руку на его колено, уже выглядя вполне здоровой, раскрепощённой. 

"Эйва" качая головой, Коннор не сдержал улыбки, протянув ладонь, нежно коснувшись её щеки. "Как же я люблю тебя".

Улыбаясь, она вновь оказалась в его объятиях, расслабленно выдыхая: "И я тоже, очень сильно, Коннор".

Проведя ещё несколько часов под наблюдением, Эйва смогла отправиться домой. Радость, что она не проведёт очередную ночь в больнице, так и читалась на её лице. 

Оказавшись на диване, Эйва смущённо наблюдала, с какой любовью Коннор разговаривал с их малышкой, сев напротив, изредка касаясь губами живота, выглядя самым счастливым. 

"Люблю, когда она толкается" тихо произнёс он, приложив ладони к животу, ощущая толчки.

"Угу" Эйва придвинулась поближе, охнув, когда Коннор обнял её, приложив голову к животу.

"Больше подобного не произойдёт, я буду рядом, и я позабочусь о вас, мои дорогие" заверил Коннор, не отодвигаясь от своей девочки, а только сильнее обнимая. 

"Я доверяю тебе" тихо отозвалась Эйва, опустив ладонь на его голову, прикрывая глаза, действительно чувствуя себя в безопасности.


	29. Chapter 29

"Серьёзно, Коннор? Охранники, которые будут ходить за мной по пятам? Ты издеваешься?" негодовала Эйва, вскинув руки. Перспектива лечить пациентов под наблюдением посторонних мужчин - выводила её из себя. Нет, она прекрасно помнила о похищении, но и это был слишком радикальный выход. Эйва никогда не сталкивалась с подобным, и сейчас был не подходящий момент, учитывая её нервозное состояние на последних неделях беременности. 

"Эви, послушай меня. Так будет безопаснее. Я рад, что всё обошлось, но если подобное повторится, всё может иначе обернуться" спокойно объяснял Коннор, насильно притянув свою девочку к себе, заключив в объятия. 

"Коннор, на работе мне не нужна охрана" категорично отрезала Эйва, исподлобья взглянув на мужа, даже не думая сдаваться.

"Хочу напомнить, что на работе тебя и похитили" нахмурился Коннор, тоже не собираясь уступать. Он быстро нашёл подходящих телохранителей с положительными рекомендациями от знакомых людей. Только он никак не ожидала, что Эйва так воспротивится.

"Спасибо, Роудс, а я запамятовала" съязвила Эйва, вырвавшись из его рук, схватив куртку и рюкзак. "Я доеду на такси".

"Эйва!" женщина хлопнула дверью прямо перед носом Коннора, и пока он взял свои вещи, она уже уехала.

Остановившись на бордюре, Коннор устало сжал переносицу. Он не хотел ссориться с Эйвой, но она не оставила ему выбора. И сейчас вела себя безрассудно, не думая, как о своей безопасности, так и о безопасности их малышки. Решив, что вновь попытается убедительно поговорить с ней, Коннор сел в машину, выезжая на работу. 

Паршивое настроение чётко отражалось на лице Коннора, когда он вошёл в раздевалку, сбрасывая рюкзак на пол. 

"Привет, Коннор. Неудачное утро?" понимающе поинтересовался Уилл, закрывая свой шкафчик.

"Да, Эйва всегда была упрямой, но сейчас - она невыносима упряма, и я схожу с ума, пытаясь достучаться до неё" мрачно ответил Коннор, уперевшись лбом в прохладную поверхность металлического шкафчика.

"Хэй, ты же понимаешь, что это всё беременность?" напомнил друг, опустив руку на его плечо.

"Я знаю, и пытаюсь смириться, но после её похищения, меня постоянно трясёт. Я не смог её защитить, и, если бы с ней что-то случилось, я бы никогда себе этого не простил" тяжело выдохнул Коннор, опустившись на диван, так и не переодевшись.

"Коннор, Эйва в порядке, всё обошлось. Не думаю, что твоё маниакальное беспокойство пойдёт вам обоим на пользу" хмыкнул Холстед, повесив на шею стетоскоп. 

"Ты прав" не споря, согласился Коннор, и сам понимая, что их ссоры только всё усложнят. 

"Приходи в себя и приступай к работе. Мэгги сказала не расслабляться, с потеплением много подростков решили повеселиться" усмехнулся Уилл, махнув ему рукой, первым покинув раздевалку. 

Сразу взяв случай с острым аппендицитом, Коннор закрылся в гибридной операционной. Он еле дождался обеденного времени, чтобы пересечься с Эйвой и наконец-то поговорить, признав своё поражение. Да, Коннор не собирался давить на неё, если она была против охраны. 

"Нат, ты не видела Эйву?" заметив её на входе в столовую, решил уточнить Коннор, не дозвонившись до жены.

"Эм... Коннор, она взяла отгул" неловко произнесла Натали, удивившись тому, что Коннор не был в курсе. 

"Что? Ей стало плохо?" шумно выдохнул он, вновь вытянув телефон, набирая нужный номер.

"Нет, её не было с начала смены" растерянно пожала плечами Нат, неудобно добавив: "Вы поссорились?"

"Нет, нет, в смысле, да, но это, чёрт" сумбурно проговорил Коннор, слушая надоедливые гудки. 

Отчаянно отпросившись у Гудвин с оставшейся рабочей смены, Коннор поехал домой. Он больше переживал, что из-за их утренней стычки, Эйве могло стать плохо, а она ещё и куда-то уехала. 

Зайдя в квартиру, Коннор лихорадочно покрутил головой, осмотрев комнаты. Эйвы нигде не было. Прижав руку ко лбу, он остановился около дивана и маленького столика. Не сразу обратив внимание, Коннор лишь спустя несколько минут заметил оторванную бумагу: "Я в твоём секретном доме".

Облегчённо выдыхая, Коннор слегка улыбнулся. Эйва предупредила его, пусть при этом не отвечая на звонки. Последствия ссоры. 

Схватив ключи от машины с тумбочки, Коннор поехал за своей девочкой, готовый пойти на любые уступки, лишь бы поскорее увидеть её и обнять.

///

После того, как Эйва выбежала из квартиры, она сразу поймала такси. И, сев в него, она заметила, как обеспокоенно выскочил на улицу Коннор, пытаясь найти её. Что-то её подталкивало остановиться, но обида за невзаимное решение по поводу телохранителей - не дала сделать этого.

На полпути Эйва попросила водителя вернуться обратно, сообщив Гудвин, что возьмёт отложенный отгул из-за плохого самочувствия. Вернувшись в квартиру, Эйва достала с полки запасной ключ от дома Коннора. Зная, что должна предупредить, она оставила записку на столе в гостиной. Опустив руку на живот, Эйва решительно вышла обратно на улицу, вновь садясь в такси, только теперь называя другой адрес.

Безумная мысль поехать от всей суеты , не давала ей покоя. Поэтому, оказавшись на пороге большого дома, Эйва легко улыбнулась, входя внутрь. Сейчас она осознала, что её препирательства с Коннором были такими ненужными, а главное - незначительными, ведь они любили друг друга. 

Сняв верхнюю одежду, Эйва забралась в кровать, укутываясь в одеяло, расслабляясь. Забыв включить звук на телефоне, со зла отключив его, когда только убежала от Коннора, Эйва задремала, держа ладонь на животе. Ей не хватало подобного спокойствия, особенно после случившегося. Пусть Эйва и пыталась казаться сильной, но похищение надломало её, и ей нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-то упоминал об этом ужасном происшествии, а Коннор ещё и нанял телохранителей, с укором напоминая о том, что Эйва хотела забыть. 

Сонно открыв глаза, Эйва ощущала приятное тепло. Повернув голову, она столкнулась глазами с Коннором, который заботливо обнимал её со спины, не выпуская. Придя в дом, он не стал будить свою девочку, увидев, как она умиротворённо спала. 

"Коннор" сипло прошептала Эйва, в ту же секунду почувствовав его губы на своих, невольно улыбнувшись в поцелуй.

"Прости меня, Эви. Моя идея была поспешной, а главное - несогласованной. Чего я точно не хотел, так это ссориться с тобой" искренне признался Коннор, охнув, когда Эйва резко дёрнулась вперёд, утыкаясь ему в грудь, крепко обвивая руками. "Моя девочка".

"Прости меня, Коннор. Я была вспыльчивой, не понимая, как ты переживаешь за нас" тихо заговорила Эйва, также открыто сознаваясь. 

Улыбаясь, Коннор вновь поцеловал её, гладя по волосам, даже не представляя, как можно описать то, как он дорожил ей и то, как он любил её, зная, какой упрямой она бывает. Его девочка.

"Останемся здесь на ночь?" попросила Эйва, желая насладиться уютной атмосферой в объятиях любимого мужчины.

"Как пожелаешь, я привёз продукты" подмигнул Коннор, видя счастливую улыбку на лице Эйвы и сразу подхватывая её на руки, неся на кухню, наслаждаясь её солнечным смехом.


	30. Chapter 30

"Рочестер?" удивлённо повторила Эйва, без нужды сильнее сжав в руках ложку. Для неё этот город был плохим воспоминанием. И её реакция не укрылась от Коннора.

"Это лишь предложение. Я подумал, что мы могли начать всё с чистого листа там, без моего отца, забыв о похищении" мягко говорил он, придвинувшись ближе к жене, сразу обнимая её, когда она наклонилась к нему, нуждаясь в этом. 

Мысль о переезде у Коннора появилась ещё с момента, когда он узнал, что Корнелиус сделал с его девочкой. Пусть ему и удалось избавиться от отца поблизости, но он всё равно оставался где-то рядом, а ведь через несколько недель на свет появится их малышка. Коннор не хотел, чтобы Эйва жила в страхе, боясь, что Корнелиус захочет встретиться с внучкой. 

О Рочестере Коннор не думал вспоминать, но вчера ему на электронную почту пришло письмо с приглашением. Приглашение было щедрым, и, к тому же, администрация клиники предлагала работу не только ему, но и его жене, когда она родит. И Роудс решил зацепиться за появившуюся возможность всё изменить. 

"Там же холоднее" шутливо напомнила Эйва, пытаясь подавить нервозность. Она понимала, что переезд сможет решить множество моральных проблем в будущем, но ей всё равно было не по себе. 

"Эви, тогда я поищу другие варианты" без спора, легко сдался Коннор, лишь бы его девочке было хорошо. 

"Нет, Коннор. Я знаю, как ты хотел работать в Майо, и глупо отказываться во второй раз от судьбы" серьёзно произнесла она, опустив ладони на его руки, с пониманием смотря в глаза. Эйва не могла лишать мужа того, о чём он давно мечтал - это было бы эгоистично и жестоко.

"Если ты хочешь порадовать меня, идя на жертву, соглашаясь переехать в Рочестер - мне этого не надо, Эйва" твёрдо заявил Коннор, не сводя с неё взгляда, пытаясь прочитать её настоящие чувства. "Раньше клиника Майо была чем-то недосягаемым, тем, что могло сделать меня счастливым, но не теперь. Ведь теперь у меня есть ты и наша малышка. Вы обе стали для меня тем недосягаемым, к которому я смог прийти, и о большем я и мечтать не могу. Мне лишь важно, чтобы вы были в безопасности".

"О, Коннор..." чувствительность Эйвы дала трещину, и она быстро вытерла выступившие слёзы, закусывая губу, глубоко дыша. "Мы будем в порядке и в Рочестере" только и выдохнула она, искренне и со всей любовью.

"Ты уверена?" с волнением уточнил Коннор, обхватив её лицо ладонями, губами касаясь лба, невольно улыбаясь, видя свою девочку такой хрупкой и ранимой. 

"Да, я уверена" улыбнулась в ответ она, прижавшись к его губам, целуя. 

Наконец-то закончив с ужином, они перебрались в спальню. Коннор сразу же отправил ответ в Майо, принимая их условия, на следующее утро удивляясь быстрому новому сообщению, в котором была подробная инструкция и помощь в переезде в Рочестер. 

"Нас ждут уже послезавтра" засмеялся Коннор, подойдя к Эйве сзади, когда она стояла у раковины, пытаясь убрать сонливость ледяной водой. 

"Что? Ты шутишь?" ахнула Эйва, бросившись на Коннора, обвивая его шею руками.

"Я сам всё ещё в шоке" подмигнул он, обнимая свою жену, опуская руки на большой живот, нежно водя по нему ладонями. "Мои девочки, я так вас люблю".

"Мы успеем собраться?" взволнованно заговорила Эйва, помня, что о сегодняшней смене.

"Да, отработаем и будем собираться. В Майо сказали, что всё уладят с нашей администрацией, чтобы сделать наш уход быстрым и простым" Коннор сразу же успокоил Эйву, помогая ей собраться, так как последнее время любые дела ей давались с большим усилием из-за внушительного срока беременности. 

Волнение не покидало Эйву всю смену. Она не знала, как рассказать такие важные новости Натали и другим, поэтому просто молчала, ведя себя в привычной манере, не подавая виду. 

Только к концу дня Эйва не удержалась и призналась Натали об увольнении и внезапном переезде. Она предполагал, что подруга обидится, расстроится, но Нат отнеслась к этому с одним лишь пониманием. Если подобное решение сможет оградить Эйву от Корнелиуса, и от других нежелательных вещей, то Натали будет только счастлива за неё, в любом случае, оставаясь на её стороне. 

Оказываясь в объятиях Коннора, зайдя домой, Эйва устало выдохнула: "Я ожидала, что меня возненавидят".

"Ты о Натали?" улыбнулся Коннор, а после кивка жены, продолжил: "Потому что она настоящий друг. К тому же, мы обязательно будем навещать их".

"Не думаю, что это будет часто, учитывая расстояние" пробубнила Эйва, потеряв утреннюю радость, которой она была наполнена почти весь день. Ведь она ехала в совершенно незнакомый город, как будто возвращаясь в то самое время, когда она только прилетела в Чикаго. Одно лишь успокаивало, что теперь рядом был Коннор.

"Эви, всё будет хорошо, а если тебе не понравится, мы вернёмся обратно. Насильно я тебя держать там не буду" серьёзно произнёс Коннор, заметив, какой неуверенной стала его девочка. "Только не расстраивайся заранее, милая".

"Прости, Коннор. Смена настроения - дерьмовая штука" поморщилась она, опустив голову на грудь мужчины, прикрыв глаза.

"Я знаю, дорогая, знаю" тихо согласился Коннор, держа ладонь на её животе, невесомо целуя Эйву в волосы, зная, что через несколько минут она крепко уснёт в его объятиях. 

Через день, они уже ехали в поезде, с трепетом предчувствуя новое начало. Эйва чувствовала себя прекрасно, сжимая руку Коннора, то и дело, смотря в окно на мелькающий пейзаж, улыбаясь, когда Роудс гладил её живот, шёпотом переговариваясь с их малышкой: "Норми, милая, тебе обязательно понравится на новом месте, обещаю".


	31. Chapter 31

Всю неделю Эйва знакомилась с Рочестером, а точнее - с их новым просторным домом, в котором можно было поселить несколько семей, и то остались бы свободные комнаты. Погода здесь был действительно холоднее, но пока она не смогла сравнить, так как зима прошла. Много времени проводя в огромном дворе, Эйва мысленно продумывала планировку детской, а затем, что-то перекусив, принималась за распаковку доставленных вещей. Мебелью занимался Коннором, возвращаясь после смены. И весь остаток вечера они уже проводили вместе, большую часть времени тратя на объятия в столь же прекрасной новой спальне. 

Эйва даже не могла предположить, что ей так понравится новый дом, да и местные улицы, парки. Её изначально пугал сам переезд, а в итоге - всё оказалось совершенно наоборот, и она была счастлива. 

"Милая, думаю, на сегодня хватит обустраивать детскую. Тебе нужно подышать свежим воздухом" настигнув её, Коннор нежно обнял со спины, вдыхая нежный аромат корицы, уже зная, что его девочка возилась на кухне с безумно вкусным пирогом. 

"Я только за. Никогда не думала, что с каждым днём у меня будет расти волнение от предстоящей встречи с нашей крошкой" смущённо пробормотала Эйва, повернувшись к мужу, утыкаясь ему в грудь, облегчённо выдыхая. 

"А я волнуюсь, что у тебя начнутся роды, когда я буду на операции" напряжённо выдохнул Коннор, целуя её в макушку.

"Надеюсь, у тебя будет быстрая операция, и ты успеешь к появлению Норми" засмеялась Эйва, чмокнув его в губы, направившись к шкафу, тщательно перебирая вещи, которые бы смогла надеть на себя, учитывая слишком большой живот. 

Закончив свой выбор на безразмерном свитере Коннора и спортивных штанах, в которых всё равно было тесно, Эйва вышла на улицу. Держась за локоть, она воодушевлённо огляделась по сторонам, всё ещё изучая район. Коннор выбрал удачное место - рядом с домом были всевозможные важные торговые объекты, а также уютные прогулочные зоны. Конечно, расстояние до работы оставляло желать лучшего, но для Коннора главный критерий был абсолютный комфорт для жизни его девочек. И он не прогадал. 

"Как тебе новая больница?" улыбнулась Эйва, заходя в небольшую прогулочную зону, окружённую уже позеленевшими деревьями. 

"Ещё привыкаю, но мне нравится. Думаю, мои ожидания оправдались" усмехнулся он, пусть ещё и проработав только неделю. "Однако мне не хватает тебя. Очень скучно не иметь достойного соперника" подмигнул Коннор, поймав момент, когда Эйва закатила глаза, услышав его слова.

"Надеюсь, ты не будешь искать мне замену" прищурилась Эйва, слегка толкнув его в бок. 

"О, Эви. Ты незаменима, знаешь же" целуя в висок, улыбнулся Коннор, садясь на скамейку, притянув её на свои колени.

Переплетя руки, Эйва широко улыбнулась, думая о том, как всё обернулось, где они оказались. То, что она имела, было похоже на сказку. В такие моменты Эйва не могла не думать о том, что было, если бы она сразу призналась Коннору в том, что произошло между ней и его отцом, а не оттягивала момент, живя в страхе, да ещё и на время потеряв доверие любимого человека. 

"Эви, о чём задумалась?" негромко спросил Коннор, нежно проведя по её животу.

"Здесь красивый вид" усмехнулась Эйва, начав с незначительного и закончив важным: "Спасибо, Коннор, что поверил мне".

Прижав ладони к её лицу, Коннор трепетно поцеловал её, не отпуская, смотря в глаза: "Спасибо, что дала мне второй шанс".

И всё наконец-то наладилось. 

Этой же ночью у Эйвы отошли воды, на две недели раньше запланированного срока. Их девочка родилась так быстро, что Коннор еле успел доставить их в больницу, всё время сжимая ладонь Эйвы, выглядя чрезвычайно напуганным. Он не думал, что настолько растеряется, когда всё начнётся. 

Бережно придерживая малышку на ослабших руках, Эйва плакала. Коннор был рядом, тоже не сдерживая слёз, наклонившись, чтобы обнять их обеих. 

"Добро пожаловать в мир, Норма Роудс" счастливо прошептала Эйва, коснувшись губами её лобика, осторожно передав малышку в руки Коннора. 

"Как же она похожа на тебя" восхищённо выдохнул он, не сводя зачарованного взгляда с этого маленького чуда, сладко чмокающего губами. 

"Молись, чтобы её характер не был, как у меня" через силу засмеялась Эйва, а затем устало прикрыла глаза. Пусть её роды были быстрыми, но она нуждалась в отдыхе. 

"Я всё равно справлюсь" уверенно заверил Коннор, оставляя Эйву медперсоналу, который помог ей родить послед, привести её в порядок и наконец перевести в палату. 

Прежде, чем провалиться в долгожданный сон, Эйва не могла дождаться ещё одной встречи с Норми, благодарно смотря на Коннора, который видел её насквозь, услужливо передав ей в руки их девочку. Сразу начав её кормить грудью, Эйва с улыбкой взглянула на Коннора, замечая, как он безотрывно следил за ними, не скрывая своего восхищения.

"Коннор, ты можешь отдохнуть. Норми побудет в специальном блоке, ничего страшного" предложила Эйва, уже зная, что он откажется.

"Я буду рядом с вами" мотнул головой он, сидя на краю кровати.

Закончив с кормлением, Эйва неохотно отдала Норми в руки мужу, подсознательно зная, что ей нужен сон, но капризно желая ещё побыть с ребёнком. 

"Когда Норми захочет покушать, я разбужу тебя" пообещал Коннор, наклоняясь, нежно касаясь её лба, пересаживаясь в кресло, держа в объятиях заснувшую девочку. "Следуй примеру дочери - спи".

"Я так счастлива, Коннор" спустя несколько минут произнесла Эйва, пытаясь уснуть, но никак не придя в себя после родов. 

"И я счастлив, моё солнце. Спасибо, что подарила Норму" встретившись с ней взглядами, со всей нежностью произнёс Коннор, точно зная, что слова благодарности не смогут передать то, что он чувствовал - безграничную любовь. 

Улыбаясь, вытирая выступившие слёзы, Эйва натянула одеяло до подбородка, любуясь двумя дорогими людьми, находившимися напротив, чувствуя лёгкость. Она даже не осознала, как провалилась в крепкий сон, а затем несколько раз проснулась, и то, не помня этих моментов, когда Коннор придерживал их малышку около её груди, кормя. 

"Я так крепко спала, что не помню, как кормила Норми" смутилась Эйва, смотря на их малышку.

"Ты просто сильно устала, и это нормально. Я рядом" Коннор умел успокоить. И это действительно было эффективно. 

Эйва ещё не знала, как приятно целовать Коннора, держа их ребёнка между ними, чувствуя себя счастливой семьёй. И теперь она наслаждалась такими моментами, начиная с больницы и продолжая дома, когда её через пару дней выписали. Детская была полностью готова вопреки ранним родам. Однако Эйва с трудом оставляла Норму одну в кроватке, и то, делая это благодаря Коннору, который убеждал, что ничего не случится, что она спит, и если что они в соседней комнате. 

"Не накручивай себя, это на тебя непохоже" мягко произнёс Коннор, притянув к себе Эйву, успокаивающе водя ладонью по её спине. 

"Ты прав" сдалась она, уткнувшись ему в шею, но сразу подняв на него взгляд, услышав смешок.

"Оказывается, слышать фразу "ты прав" - приятно не только в рабочих аспектах" довольно отозвался Коннор.

"Подожди, я скоро вернусь к работе - и эта фраза станет исторической, потому что больше ты её никогда не услышишь" самодовольно ухмыльнулась Эйва, прижавшись к губам Коннора, пока довольствуясь глубокими поцелуями.

"Как жестоко, Эйва Роудс" отрываясь от её губ, фыркнул Коннор, уже сам вовлекая её в поцелуй, наслаждаясь друг другом, безумно любя эту прекрасную женщину. 

В голове обоих всплыло их знакомство.  
_"Мы точно не сработаемся" сухо произнёс Коннор, когда Беккер в первую же минуту подкусила его, широко улыбаясь, выглядя так беззаботно. Только в тот момент Коннор кое-что почувствовал. Почувствовал, что эта женщина сыграет важную роль в его жизни. Конечно, он не предвидел, что она станет его женой, и подарит ему прекрасную дочь._

"Как же я люблю тебя, моя девочка" тихо произнёс Коннор, крепко обнимая, слыша её сердцебиение.


	32. Chapter 32

Не переставая улыбаться, Эйва замахала рукой, когда увидела Коннора, вышедшего за пределы больницы. Он сразу же заулыбался в ответ, спешно подойдя к ней, легко приподняв её от земли, нежно цепляясь за губы, выдыхая:

"Как же я заскучал, моя девочка" шёпот Коннора приятно разлился по всему телу Эйвы, вынуждая её крепче прижаться к нему. 

"Мы тоже заскучали" бодро отозвалась она, заправив выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо, когда Коннор её поставил на ноги, переведя своё внимание на их маленькую принцессу, сладко спящую в коляске. 

"Привет, маленькая Норми" не беспокоя её сон, тихо произнёс Коннор, невесомо поправляя на ней несколько тёплых одеял, специально купленных для суровой зимы в Рочестере. 

"Кажется, она уже привыкла к подобному холоду" усмехнулась Эйва, пытаясь спрятаться в широком толстом шарфе, который всё равно не согревал её.

"А ты нет" констатировал Коннор, крепко обнимаю её, целуя в лоб. 

"Я всё ещё в процессе" подмигнула Эйва, приподнявшись на цыпочках за тёплым поцелуем, сразу растворяясь в ласке мужа, который одновременно приобнимал её и вёз их малышку к машине.

Бережно передав Норму в руки Эйвы, Коннор сложил коляску в багажник, а затем уже помог усесться своим девочкам в машине, обязательно достав шерстяной плед, укрыв ним их.

"Идеально" промурлыкала Эйва, покачивая малышку в руках теперь уже в полном комфорте, оставив снежную погоду за окнами. 

"Завтра?" внезапно решил уточнить Коннор, медленно выехав на дорогу.

"О, да, с завтрашнего дня я вся твоя. Наконец-то выйду на полную смену, мой ковбой" засмеялась Эйва, ловя загоревшийся взгляд любимого мужа в зеркале заднего вида. 

"Как же я скучал по этому" довольно хмыкнул Коннор, уже представляя их командную работу. 

Конечно, Эйва приступила к своим обязанностям через пару недель после рождения Нормы, но это были несколько часов, в которые умещалась простая операция или обход пациентов в кардиоторакальном отделении. Женщине было сложно привыкнуть ко всему новому в клинике Майо, и на это ушло почти полгода. Так что теперь настал тот день, когда она могла приступить к полноценной работе, бок о бок с Коннором. Именно этого момента так ждал Коннор, чувствуя себя самым счастливым мужем и отцом. 

Как только Эйва покормила Норми и уложила её в кроватку, то оказалась в объятиях Коннора. Уперевшись затылком ему в грудь, она улыбнулась самой прекрасной и солнечной улыбкой.

"Эви, ты такая красивая" с благоговением произнёс Коннор, поворачивая её к себе лицом, нежно целуя, медленно уводя в спальню, не теряя ни минуты, лишь бы подольше побыть друг с другом, путаясь в скомканном одеяле, соединяясь телами, прерывисто дыша, даря любовь. Любовь, которая так сильно переполняла их двоих.


End file.
